Pause
by twitch and spaz
Summary: SEQUEL TO FAST FORWARD Can no one change the future? Is it dangerous to play with fate? Can you use the powers of a monster without becoming one? Sasuke and Naruto must fight against their demons if they hope to save the future..the clock is ticking SS,NH
1. Chapter One

**Pause**

**Disclaimer: don't own it!**

**Chapter One**

**Naruto's POV:**

_Okay, act cool! You can do this, you can do this…!_

I stared guardedly at the Oto-nin standing across from us, eyeing me with clear distaste as they glanced at Sasuke for confirmation.

"He's with me," The Uchiha stated listlessly, "That's all you need to know."

Inwardly I blanched at how direct Sasuke was being – I mean, it's not like he was their superior, right?

"But Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama's intentions were for only you to be escorted to Sound." The Oto-nin on the right said sternly, the other two beside him nodding in agreement.

It had taken Sasuke and me two hours to arrive at the destination point at the border of Fire to meet the sound ninja that were supposed to bring Sasuke – or us now – to Oto. And…we were having problems convincing them to do just that with me tagging along. Well, hate to ruin the freaking Sasuke only party, it's not like I wanted to be invited in the first place!

I took a step forward, "I have my own reasons for wanting to go to Sound with Sasuke and I'll explain them when we get there." I looked away from them, "Don't worry, I don't intend to fight any of you guys or try to convince Sasuke to change his mind – it's none of my business what he does with his life. I'm coming for my own ambitions." I said lowly, in a steady tone.

The sound ninja regarded me warily as the one in the middle just scoffed, "And what makes you think Orochimaru-sama won't kill you on the spot for your impertinence?"

I shrugged indifferently, "I guess we'll see what happens."

_Oh, come on already…just go along with it!_ I mentally roared.

At that point Sasuke started walking to the sound-nin a few feet away who tensed instinctively until he had passed them by a few paces. "We're wasting time," He said darkly as he looked over his shoulder, "We leave. Now." He ordered, black eyes bleeding to a warning red.

I arched a brow at this but followed with a nod over to the Oto-nin who, with a look over to each other, turned around and lead the way to Sound without another compliant.

Now all I have to worry about is that Orochimaru bastard buying my excuse.

Great. Just great.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Now, Sasuke-kun…I never said anything about bringing a guest."

I stared coolly at the snake sannin who gazed at me from his desk with a smirk. We had only arrived in Oto moments ago and upon arriving were guided by Kabuto to his office. The big four-walled room was covered in paintings that looked very old and a rather large desk that he sat behind with stacks of neatly organized papers.

Naruto bedside me took a step forward and narrowed his blue eyes on Orochimaru. "I'm here for a reason that has nothing to do with Sasuke's training…I'm here for my own."

I internally nodded at Naruto's words, the speech we had prepared along our journey before we had met the sound-nin falling from his mouth just like we had practiced.

Orochimaru raised a brow at Naruto's words, "I don't remember giving that option, Naruto-kun. Honestly, I have no need of you here."

"But I do," I started stoically, "The organization Akatsuki are looking for Naruto because he is the Kyubbi container and will continue to do so – Itachi with his partner will eventually come for Naruto again. And when he does…" I trailed off as I inclined my head intently, "I'll be waiting."

"It's in my best interest to keep him close by," I finished, looking away.

Orochimaru said nothing at this, his eyes trained on me before they turned to Naruto again as he began his speech. "I want to be trained here. Also, it'll not only benefit me, it'll benefit you."

"How so?" The snake sannin inquired as Kabuto coughed in the background.

I glanced behind me to see said medic pushing up his glasses, "Orochimaru-sama, are you seriously going to consider what Naruto-kun says? It's obvious he's only here to prevent Sasuke-kun from completing your plans."

I glared at Kabuto over my shoulder whom quickly noticed and visibly tensed under my stare.

I looked back over to Orochimaru at the sound of his chuckling, "Kabuto-kun raises a fine point." His eyes gleamed at Naruto and me, "You do still intend on keeping our deal, ne Sasuke-kun? And I won't be happy if you, Naruto-kun, are truly here to prevent that."

I snorted indifferently, "I don't care as long as I get power. That's all I care about."

My blond teammate nodded beside me, "Sasuke-teme can do what he wants, like I said before. I realized…" His blue eyes took on a sharp nature, "That power is what I also require – and for the same general reason…the Akatsuki."

"Oh?" Orochimaru said, apparently surprised yet the suspicion laced in his tone wasn't subtle. "And why is that?"

Naruto fisted his hands determinably as he stared at Orochimaru dead in the eye, "I've recently found out that my father is the leader of the Akatsuki."

The snake sannin eyes went wide as he stared at Naruto for a moment, leaning forward in his chair. "You don't say…and you've found this out how?"

"Let's just say it was a really good source," Naruto said intently, "and I happen to know that you aren't fond of the Akatsuki…who is?" The Uzumaki noted snidely, "If you train me then you'll be helping my goal – to make the entire Akatsuki dead. Especially…the leader."

At Orochimaru's now interested silence, Naruto continued after a beat. "I don't need any other help beyond that of my training, nor do I want it. I know that you have knowledge of countless techniques, ranging from forbidden to otherwise and my sensei Jiraiya is a fool. I won't learn anything if I go off with him…so that's why I'm here."

I nodded mentally; it had been Naruto's idea to throw in the Jiraiya jibe. He had said that Naruto's perverted sensei and Orochimaru were old teammates…and enemies.

Orochimaru's chuckling deepened, "You are right about one thing, Naruto-kun. That is for sure…"

"Train me," Naruto implored, gripping the edge of the sound Hokage's desk. "I'll even do missions for you if you want and you know I'm a good force to keep around. I won't make you regret it if you do and…" the whiskered boy's eyes darkened, "I'll have the chance to kill the Akatsuki leader. All I want is to kill the man who sealed the Nine Tails in me and left me to rot in Konoha."

Orochimaru folded his hands and continued to peer at us with a calculating expression on his face.

"Revenge, then?" The Oto-kage said objectively, "Perhaps you two are more alike then I previously thought…" His twisted smirk grew a fraction, "I must confess that I like the idea you have Naruto-kun…the whole situation you have is…very pleasing to me. You are right to think you can gain more power here than you ever could in Leaf, and were wise to follow Sasuke-kun's example."

Orochimaru leaned on his hand amusedly, "The thought that you might be the Akatsuki leader's son -,"

"You mean the Yondaime?" Naruto cut in without missing a beat.

If possible, the smirk on Orochimaru's face grew immeasurably now as Kabuto stuttered in the background. "Orochimaru-sama! I've never had reports of such information that Naruto-kun was…"

Orochimaru spared him a glance, "It was known to me. A law devised by the Yondaime himself ensured no one would have knowledge of the fact that Naruto-kun was his son. Interesting, hm?"

Kabuto closed his mouth again Orochimaru continued, "I think I like your plan, Naruto-kun. I'll allow you to remain in Sound and even help you in your ambitions under a few conditions."

Naruto nodded a calm expression on his whiskered face.

Orochimaru's face twisted in delight as he went on, "While you are here, you are under my command. You must swear fealty to me here and now."

I inwardly cursed at Orochimaru's demand – Naruto was the type who'd die if he gave his word and the snake bastard asking for it just made things harder. This would no doubt either grate on Naruto's last nerves or make him notably depressed. _Come on, Naruto. This was your choice so don't slip._

"I swear." Naruto replied as I eyed him detachedly, the hands in the pockets fisting as I noted the dull glaze his eyes had taken. I could tell that Naruto didn't like saying this even if he wasn't showing it externally. _As long as Orochimaru buys it…_I thought, fixing my gaze on the sannin again.

"Also…you _will _be expected to carry out a number of any missions I require because from this point on you will be a Sound ninja, Naruto-kun. Just like Sasuke-kun. And when in three years time I take over Sasuke-kun's body, you will be free to do as you wish and kill the Akatsuki leader…your father. Of course, to ensure your loyalty I will have eyes on you, Naruto-kun, at all time for the first few weeks. I'm sure you won't mind."

Naruto just shrugged carelessly.

As we Naruto and I stood side by side, Orochimaru's eyes gleamed at us for a second time as I could see he was scheming a great many things in that twisted mind of his.

"Train me now, then." I announced, "I didn't come here to listen to you talk."

"Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto said from behind us in a scolding manner, "You mustn't talk to Orochimaru-sama like that."

Red eyes made Kabuto take an uneasy step back as Orochimaru shook his head, "No matter, Kabuto-kun. Sasuke-kun is right, after all." He nodded to the door, "Shall we, Sasuke-kun?"

I just scoffed, walking to the door and opening it impatiently as Naruto shot me a wary glance and mouthed 'watch it!' I rolled my eyes and waited with narrowed eyes as Orochimaru stilled before passing Naruto.

"I will set up a trainer for you tomorrow, Naruto-kun. Meanwhile, Kabuto-kun, can you make sure Naruto gets settled in and find him and Sasuke-kun two rooms?" The snake sannin asked to his subordinate who nodded.

Orochimaru finally turned back to me as we left the office for the training areas.

* * *

I rolled my right shoulder, trying to ease its stiffness. _He didn't even teach me a jutsu. _After two hours of training with just taijutsu Orochimaru had sent me away to rest in my quarters, giving me the directions to them beforehand.

I half knew why the lesson was cut short – I was tired, visibly so. I gritted my teeth in aggravation at my own body's betrayal as I stalked to my quarters. This base was smaller than I had initially expected. While I had previously thought that I would be escorted into a fort-like village, Orochimaru had informed me that this was not so. That actually we would be constantly changing bases every few days as a precaution.

I wasn't surprised that Orochimaru was this paranoid. Or that a lot of people were after the Sound Kage.

After walking up two sets of stairs that did nothing to still the ache in my limbs I walked down a hallway and paused at the door that was wide open. I looked in, knowing that I had followed Orochimaru's directions right when I saw Naruto sitting on a futon inside the medium sized four walled room.

"Teme!" Naruto said in relief, standing and walking over to me. I looked sideways and saw another futon a few feet away from Naruto's and with a sigh, closed the door behind me.

"How was the training with the snake bastard?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Fine." I answered stiffly as I noticed that Naruto had showered and was dressed in fresh black clothes that had the sound symbol design on it.

Naruto saw what I was staring at and grimaced, "I know, but this is all they freaking have and my old clothes was all torn and smelly. I figure tomorrow we can get some new clothes that are more…appealing."

I shook my head wordlessly, "No, we can't be opposed to wearing the Oto symbol." I walked over to my futon and sat down.

Naruto began pacing in front of me and not for the first time the hyperactive ninja's energy annoyed me. _And I can look forward to three years of just Naruto and me…_

I sighed again, lying down on the futon and folding my arms behind my head. "Naruto," I said, getting his attention, "Where did you take a shower?"

Naruto's pacing didn't let up in the least as he replied, "Down the hall there's a bathroom that Kabuto jerk said we could use. He also said to not get too settled here because we'll be leaving soon."

I nodded and wondered if I should take a shower now or in the morning.

"Oi, Teme."

I glanced again over to Naruto who now appeared like he was determined to walk a hole into the floor.

"What, dobe?" I responded, a bit of my irritation evident in my reply.

His blue eyes darted over to mine in a nervous way, "Who do you think Orochimaru will get to be my sensei?"

_That's what has him all worked up? _I rolled my eyes, "Who knows? Probably an Oto-nin jounin or something like that."

Naruto nodded, maybe in agreement or probably just digesting my words as his pacing continued. After a few more seconds of it relentlessly continuing I finally snapped, "Naruto."

"Huh?" My blond teammate questioned, looking over at me again.

"Quit it." I said tersely, watching as Naruto frowned and glared slightly before with a moody outlook on his face he sat back down on his own futon.

I closed my eyes and settled into the futon uneasily, it was strange to be in this room knowing that I was in Oto – knowing that I was finally fulfilling the path that would lead to my older brother's demise. Knowing that if I wasn't careful what would become of me and of Naruto.

The future of what could be hung over both of our heads like a dark cloud, always lurking, always waiting while the voices and actions of our future selves whispered constantly in the back of our minds.

But that wasn't the only thing on my mind.

_What is she thinking?_

Who knows? No, I could guess. Sakura must be thinking many things about me and Naruto right now…what will she do when she realizes that both of her teammates left her behind in Leaf? What will she say? Most importantly…_what will she think of me?_

I fisted my hands and rolled over on my side, facing away from Naruto. _Don't think of her right now – it'll only distract you. She'll only distract you. That's one of the reasons I left Konoha…too many distractions…too much Sakura. _

But how could I not focus my mind on her when I remember a twenty-seven year old Sakura that never really smiled, and how she was hurt by my older self, how she left and fought our older selves for a second time in the hopes that we would get away.

Her parting words.

"_That time… it was March 18th, exactly two months after I last saw you at the Sound base. __That night__… is the reason for Satoshi. Make sure it still is."_

I exhaled shakily, knowing that in three years on March 18th I would have to… I clenched my fists tighter, moving them to my sides.

My Sakura – the twelve year old present one – her parting words to me also never left never receded.

"_I…I love you with all my heart!_ "

I had told Naruto that I had first started having feelings for Sakura in Wave. And that was true, seeing her cry over my supposedly dead body was so…and her broken cries of my name – no one had ever expressed such emotion over me. Probably not even when my clan was alive. And the relief that had been evident in her eyes when I said her arm was heavy was distilling.

Even so, I never could have imagined that she felt that way.

And I knew she wasn't lying. I may not be able to understand Sakura all the time but I could read her like an open book.

I always could. Her expressive eyes and features, even when she tried to hide them always seemed so clear to me.

"…_If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets…because, every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!! I would do anything for you!! So…please, just stay with me…"_

No regrets, she had said. She doesn't understand – I don't want her to, either. Sakura shouldn't know regrets or…pain. Not that kind, never that kind. She can't, in the future she knew it but I'd try with everything I have to make sure she wouldn't this time. She was the only thing I do regret leaving but it had to be done. Before I went to the future, I had seen Sakura as…a possibility. No, as a want. Selfish and jealous, angry and even resentful at most times. At other times, she was mostly a distraction.

I never understood her words. At first I thought her actions of affection and devotion was nothing more than a mere crush, it wasn't supposed to mean anything…even though in the middle of those disdainful thoughts I was making sure I was always the one saving her in missions and that I was the one who ordered her around on said missions, watching to make sure she was okay, even though I told myself the reason was because she was a burden and couldn't protect herself.

So what made it my sole duty?

I was her teammate, my mind had answered, dismissing any further thoughts on beaming green eyes and soft pink hair.

Then, the thoughts got muddled somewhere around the chuunin exams and the fight with Gaara. Sakura hadn't been a burden in the Chuunin forest; she had been an anchor with her soft cries and pleading whispers when my mind and body were a raging storm of bloodlust and black anger.

She had also been an igniter with her swelled eye and bruised pale skin.

Both the catalyst and the antidote for the curse seal's effects.

The muddled thoughts began to merge with feelings beyond those of a comrade, into a dangerous territory that made me wary, made me all to aware of the new shift in my stomach region every time she asked me out on a date, made me all too aware of every time Naruto saved her and I didn't – along with all the dark jealousy and utter hate that went with it.

Just a teammate, I had said to myself. Just a burden. My burden. _My burden. _When had it started sounding so possessive?

Her teary eyes, her words…they were the most unneeded distraction I had in Konoha.

"…_I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do…but, I'll try my best to do something…So please…stay with me…or take me with you if you can't stay here…"_

As if Sakura really could help me with my revenge. No, in my eyes it was best if she remained locked away and safe in Konoha where things like Sound or Akatsuki couldn't reach her. She had wanted me to take her with me…_what will she think, what will she think, what will she think…_Staying in Leaf had been even less of an option than actually taking Sakura with me – not that I would ever let that happen, either.

Even after knowing what will happen in the future…my dead clan still rested heavily on my subconscious. At times, it feels like I was the one who murdered them; the weight was so heavy, so present. I was an Avenger; I have been one from day one, ever since I opened the door to dead corpses and spinning red eyes. An avenger takes revenge. And this vengeance was to be taken on my brother.

It was another duty.

One for the future, one for the past.

I said that my dreams were of the past. And they were.

My dreams are nightmares of the past…my real dreams are with…

_Sakura._

When I went to the future, my possessive hopes turned into reality. A reality that could be – that would be if I had any say in it.

I would change the future – _we_ would.

It was the only way.

"…Sasuke."

I opened my eyes, breaking away from my thoughts on the girl I had left on a bench. I turned around to face Naruto and saw a rare intensity in his blue gaze as he looked at me in the eye.

"Hn," I sounded, letting him know I was listening.

His forehead creased with obvious concern, "Are we sure we made the right choice?"

I noted the use of _we _and frowned indifferently, "It was my choice to go to Oto, and your choice to follow me."

The Kyubbi container glared at that, "I know! It's just…" He trailed off at that, shifting on his futon. "What if it wasn't the right one?"

"We'll find out sooner or later," I replied stoically, "and no matter what the main purpose was to make things different from what happened in _that_ past. And…we are."

Naruto ran a hand through his blond spikes, "What about Sakura-chan?"

I tensed and sent Naruto a warning glare, "Shut up about that, it's my problem to deal with."

Naruto's face went red with rage, "WHAT?! She's my teammate, too! And like a sister to me! Sasuke, Sakura-chan probably feels horrible right now, she probably thinks we abandoned her and left her all alone! Forget about what Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sannin and Iruka-sensei must think, too…"

I sat up at his words, "Naruto, for the last time _shut up_. Now isn't the best time or place to be talking about such things."

The blond ninja's eyes went wide at that as his eyes darted around the room and then centered on me again, glaring as he crawled over next to my futon and whispered harshly, "We still have to talk about it!"

I glared at him in return and dug into my pocket, fishing out the amnesty scroll and pulling it out for Naruto to see. "Look, we still have this scroll Tsunade gave us from the future. It'll grant us a free entry back into Konoha after we finish our goals…no matter what crimes we may have to commit to get there. Our treason will be explained."

Naruto bit his lip thoughtfully; staring at the sealed scroll like it was a lifeline.

It probably was.

"As for Sakura," I continued in a now steady, stern manner, "we know she becomes Tsunade's apprentice and even surpasses her. She's…strong." I admitted lowly, having the vague sense that it wasn't natural for her to not need us…or me to protect her. "We'll just have to explain everything to her when we come back."

Naruto slumped, "What if she doesn't forgive us…? I wouldn't…and I promised her I'd bring you back – now she's going to think I lied…my word doesn't seem like much these days…" He said in a stiff, edgy tone. "You know how she thinks best, Sasuke – will she be really hurt by this?" His blue eyes were full of guilt and hurt over our pink haired teammate.

"Listen, Naruto even if she does she'll get over it in time. I'll make her understand. Think about it, we're doing all this so she – they – everyone won't be hurt, right?" I snapped angrily, "We can't second-guess ourselves."

Naruto looked away and crossed his arms, "I'm not second-guessing myself."

I scoffed and he threw a glare at me, but it faded quickly as he looked down at him lap. "There's another thing…"

"Hn?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in a awkward manner, "What about Hinata-chan and me…? When we were running away from our future selves to get back to our time, Hinata-chan told me before she left to…" He swallowed audibly before forcibly continuing, "She told me that Kenji was conceived on May 20th. But that was when Hinata-chan and I were engaged and dating and, well…together."

His disturbed gaze locked on mine, "Now that I'm in Oto with you, Hinata-chan and I won't be engaged, so Kenji's existence…"

I nodded, getting the point more clearly than I wanted to. "We'll just have to make plans about…ensuring our future sons existence. We'll find a way; we'll just have to make it work out so we see them on those days…"

Naruto now looked very uncomfortable, "The thought of…Er…"

"What?" I snapped again, out of embarrassment this time.

"Well," Naruto cut in, "won't we be kinda manipulating them…? They'll be angry if they find out – I mean, we're playing with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan's lives! And…we're both traitors this time. Hinata-chan might not want anything to do with me…" He looked tormented at that thought.

"Their the ones that told us the dates of when they were conceived. Both future Sakura and Hinata knew what we were going to do, or at least wanted us to still make sure Satoshi and Kenji existed. It was their choice, too. And…" I looked away, "Sakura and Hinata will never find out about our trip into the future – or that we manipulated their… pregnancies." I finished, turning a bit red at the last comment.

I had schooled my features back into the usual emotionless expression when Naruto spoke up, "…I hope so."

I peered over to him, a bit surprised but not showing it. "You're not arguing? I half expected you to demand that Sakura and the Hyuga know about what happened in the future."

"No," Naruto said in a resolute tone, "I never, _ever_ want Hinata-chan to find out that I could turn into…that monster. Or what I did to her in the future... even if it means I have to keep the truth away from her. She'll be happier that way, right? Also, I know you don't want Sakura-chan to know what happened and if I said my story it'd be saying yours, too."

I said nothing at this, a part of me grateful that Naruto picked up on that.

"Anyway…" I said in a monotone, "Let's go to sleep now. We'll need energy in the morning for our training."

Naruto nodded at that, getting up to turn off the lights before he crawled back into his futon.

"Night," Naruto said.

"Hn." I said back, just like all the other times Naruto and me had slept in the same room on a mission together. Except this wasn't a mission.

I closed my eyes at the silence that should have been filled with the ever constant sound of Kakashi's snoring with an Icha Icha Paradise book on his face as he slept near the wall, next to the door. Most importantly Sakura, who would always be sleeping in the middle of Naruto and me, would say_ "Good Night, Naruto! Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun!" _

Dreams…how ironic.

"It's weird…" Naruto said out into the darkness of our room.

"Aa." I silently agreed, knowing we were thinking about the same thing.

We would get used to the empty space in-between us and at the door.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I opened my eyes groggily, the yawn making its way from my mouth turning into a choked yell when I felt a foot sharply kick into my ribs.

"Ow!" I said, sitting upright immediately and glaring heatedly at Sasuke, dressed in all black sound clothing and staring down at me indifferently.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, peeved as I stood and absently stretched like I did every morning.

"Kabuto's waiting outside to take us to our first training lesson, you'll meet your new teacher." Sasuke deadpanned.

My eyes went wide as I scrambled around for the extra clothing and pulled them on, "How could I have not heard Kabuto knocking?" I exclaimed as Sasuke just crossed his arms and waited impatiently.

"You were talking about ramen so who knows," He said with a roll of his eyes that quickly bled into an annoyed glare. "Hurry up."

"Okay, okay." I said distractedly, finishing pulling on my black pants that I noted were identical to Sasuke's as we nodded to each other and opened the door, stepping put into the hall.

Kabuto was leaning up against the opposite wall and gave a smile when he saw us step out, "I trust your first night here at Sound was comfortable?" The medic asked in a causal, friendly way that to me screamed fakeness.

I blatantly ignored him – and Sasuke just hissed at him to skip the pleasantries and take us to the training grounds.

He did so with a tight smile. _Is he afraid of Sasuke or something? _I narrowed my eyes on the guy with glasses, noticing how he moved to walk alongside me, clearly avoiding being near Sasuke even if he was initially closer to him and saw how his eyes darted to Sasuke in a nervous manner. I inwardly huffed at this; _it figures that he'd be wary of only Sasuke. Well, that'll change soon four-eyes. _

After a fifteen minute walk passing many doors (some locked and some wide open with a lot of people screaming – I made sure I didn't look inside) and many labs with Sound-nin guarding and doing constant patrols, we walked until I guessed we must have reached the lower floors of the base, probably even underground. Kabuto finally stopped in front of two large double doors.

"This is where you'll be training for the duration of our stay in this base, Naruto. Sasuke, you'll be in the area Orochimaru-sama took you to last time, he requested your presence here because he wants you to meet Naruto's new sensei." The Oto-medic said in a mild tone.

I glanced over at Sasuke who didn't look happy in the least that his personal training was being pushed back just to do this.

"Whatever," Sasuke said in a clipped voice, moving past Kabuto and opening one of the doors. I hurriedly followed and noticed Kabuto trailing after me.

Inside was a huge training area, it must have been at least the size of a ballroom with no windows and a wide ceiling. It was empty except for Orochimaru that stood in the center, a little bit away from us.

We walked over silently and it was then that I noticed the coffin-like box that the Oto Kage stood beside. It was propped up so it stood erect right next to the snake sannin. I frowned at it, wondering vaguely what it be used for. _I just hope he hasn't decided not to train me and says that box is for me!_

"Naruto-kun, it's time for you to meet your Sensei." Orochimaru said, giving me one of his creepy smiles.

"I don't get it…" I said, a bit cautious, "What's the wooden box for?"

Orochimaru's smile widened at that and he said, "You'll see."

I looked over to Sasuke to see him eyeing the coffin detachedly, a bored expression on his face.

I snapped my gaze back to Orochimaru when he started doing seals at a rapid pace and started when he rapped on the coffin that glowed, the kanji burned into it shining ominously.

A second went by when suddenly the door to the coffin opened, darkness was the only thing visible inside until a hand reached out and gripped a side of the coffin, followed quickly by the other. _Holy shit! What the hell is going on?!_

I jumped slightly when the figure stepped out of the wooden box, a blank expression on the man's pale face. I stopped myself from stepping back as I gaped at him wordlessly. He had branching white hair and hard eyes that seemed melded with a serious look, he wore a heavy jacket and even though I told myself he must be some kind of zombie for some odd reason he looked eerily familiar.

Orochimaru grinned maliciously at the look on my face, "This, Naruto is the Nidaime Hokage. He will be your new sensei."

". . ." I stared speechless at the – what? _Nidaime Hokage _as I tensed, realizing that this guy really did look like the second Hokage.

"H – How…?" I started, wondering how to accurately phrase my question as my common sense yelled that is wasn't right or natural in the least! I just barely stopped myself from stomping my foot and demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"I resurrected him with a technique, Naruto-kun. You should be very grateful – after all, how many times have you said you wished to be Hokage? Now you have the chance to train with one of Konoha's creators." Orochimaru explained, finishing with a laugh as he turned to the undead Nidaime who was standing there silently.

"You will train Naruto-kun for as long as I see fit. He needs to be powerful if he is to be of use to me so make sure you don't so easy on him." The snake sannin continued, "As long as you don't kill him, I don't care what methods you use."

"Hai." The second Hokage said in a low, devoid tone.

Orochimaru nodded, looking pleased as he turned his gaze onto Sasuke. "Good. Now, Sasuke-kun, I will teach you a new jutsu I have recently acquired."

I glanced over to my raven haired teammate and saw his bored expression change into one of measured interest. He simply nodded, walking out of the training area without another word as he followed Orochimaru. Kabuto stalled, turning to me to a wave, "Enjoy your training, Naruto-kun."

I said nothing as Kabuto too left, closing the double doors behind him that Sasuke and Orochimaru had exited seconds before.

_Okay…now what?_

I looked over to the still silent Nidaime and tried not to be freaked out.

"State your name." The second Hokage said as I started.

"Eh?" I not so intelligently responded.

The Hokage's hard gaze narrowed on mine, "Your name, boy. I'd like to it if you are to be my pupil. You can't be that stupid as to have forgotten it, right?"

"…Uzumaki Naruto," I said, slipping into the usual confident stance as I rose my head determinably, brushing off the insult. "The future Hokage of Konoha!"

"Is that so?" Nidaime said in a vague tone, "Odd for a Sound-nin to say such a thing."

"Hey! I'm…" I stopped, clapping a hand over my mouth as I turned around. _Stupid! You can't say these things – he could tell Orochimaru and then you'd be screwed! Argh, I hope I haven't already messed things up!_

I glanced back over to him to see him arching a brow at me, "Perhaps you're not as stupid as I thought." The Nidaime crossed his arms, "Orochimaru summoned me here and while I am here, I must do whatever he says."

I had the notion that was more of a warning than anything else. At the same time, something nudged into my gut at the Nidaime's words.

"I'm sorry…that guy brought you back from the afterlife just to train me…and you don't even have a choice…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. What could I, really?

"You're an Uzumaki so that means you come from Leaf…that also means…" The Nidaime ventured off for a moment, "Tell me, why is Orochimaru so insistent on your training?"

"I'm the Kyubbi's container and…I told him my goal was to take down the Akatsuki – mainly it's leader…my father, the Yondaime."

The Second Hokage's eyes widened slightly at that, "Who was your sensei in Konoha?"

I blinked before answering, "Kakashi-sensei…and Ero-sannin, uh, I mean Jiraiya."

The Nidaime's eyes become more interested at that as I saw him stare down at me evenly, "So why come to Sound to train?"

I stilled, looking down for a moment before staring him dead in the eye. "A goal…and a pact I made with a friend."

"I see…" The second Hokage said. Minutes drifted by that echoed into my nerves when suddenly a rouge grin cut through his hard features. "Maybe this won't such a waste of time…can you assure me that?"

With a nod, I said, "Hai, Nidaime-sensei! I'll work hard, believe me! I want to get stronger for my own reasons that have nothing to do with Sound or Orochimaru!"

The Nidaime nodded at me, "I'll hold you to that, Naruto."

The second Hokage stepped a few paces back before positioning himself a few feet away, "Ready? I haven't trained a kid since Sarutobi so don't expect me to go easy on you, Naruto."

_Sarutobi? _You mean old Hokage Sarutobi?! No way!!!

Before I had a chance to respond, the Nidaime did a slew of hand seals – "Suishouha!" He called out as within the blink of an eye a large volume of water seemed to appear out of nowhere, quickly flooding the entire room at a frightening pace. I gasped as the cold water made its way up to my waist within seconds.

"You better start defending yourself, Naruto, or you'll drown."

". . . !"

I could tell that he wasn't joking in the least as I tried to save myself from immediate drowning.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I walked down the empty street, turning sideways at a corner until I had made my way in between the high building of Konoha's marketplace.

I sat down on the red railing off the side, closing my eyes that were finally dry.

"_Sakura…I need to talk to you."_

"_What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei? Where's Naruto? And Sasuke-kun…Naruto left to go bring him back…! Is Naruto okay?"_

"…_I'm sorry, Sakura. I never thought it would end this way…I don't know what Naruto could be thinking, or what really happened between the two but…"_

"_- But what? Kakashi-sensei…you're scaring me…"_

"_Sasuke is gone, probably already in Oto by now…and we think Naruto is with him."_

"…_Wh-what…that can't be…!"_

"_Sakura…"_

I lifted my head and stared at the rooftops of the colorful buildings above me. They seemed so far away.

Just like Sasuke-kun…and Naruto now too.

I bit my bottom lip as I trembled slightly, the warning buildup of tears in the back of my eyes threatening to come forth once more.

After Kakashi-sensei had told me everything he knew, he had said to not worry, that he would find them and bring them back. He promised he would and patted me on the head, but this time we both knew it was empty words, just as empty as this street.

I choked back a cry, my sore throat making it worse as I thought about what I had already decided.

_Go to Tsunade-sama and demand that she take you in for her apprentice. Don't let her say no, make her take you on. Get stronger so you can face Naruto and Sasuke-kun, so you can find them and ask why…_

So I can ask why they left me behind…

I wasn't able to stop the next cry that tore its way from deep inside my chest; it made my heart wench and twist it hurt so bad…

I had asked Sasuke-kun to take me with him if couldn't stay…I had said I loved him, that I would do anything for him…

And all he said was a cryptic "_Thank you_."

I had begged Naruto to bring Sasuke-kun back, and he had promised me he would do so…

But then he left with Sasuke and went to Oto.

As the tears of hurt, betrayal, and the ever compressing feeling that pressed down in my heart that made the whispers of _your just a burden to them, they don't need you – they'd be better off without you, your useless _turn into screams that I was forced to acknowledge.

Because they were true.

And so, I had to make them untrue – I have to train, I have to get stronger…not only for my teammates…for myself. To prove to myself that I'm not just the burden Sasuke-kun and Naruto left behind, or the one to be ignored. I'll go out tomorrow and face everyone and pretend that everything is fine. I'll concentrate on my training and nothing else. Meanwhile…I'll have to deal with what will never leave my thoughts…

The one thing that hurt the most out of everything…

_Naruto…_

…_and Sasuke-kun._

I stared up at the rooftops again and wondered how far away they really were…

* * *

**A/N: Ah. The first chapter of Pause is already done! Whe! Twitch and I couldn't wait to get started on Pause – expect a lot of shockers! One reviewer from FF nearly guessed who Naruto's sensei might be – only a bit off target since the Yondaime is still alive in Pause, heh. But yeah we had it planned ages ago that it would be the second Hokage! **

**I got the scene with Sakura staring at the rooftops from a manga chapter cover page, I don't remember which one but it really stuck with me so I wanted to incorporate it into Pause's chapter. **

**Tell us what you thought in a review! We love comments! **

**Twitch and Spaz**


	2. Chapter Two

**Pause**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two**

**Naruto's POV:**

I walked to the usual room where I trained with Nidaime-sensei, passing by the long arched hallways and many Oto-nin who where going about business. It was distilling how… _normal_ everything was getting. It's only been a week since Sasuke and I have arrived here, but we seemed to have fallen into a routine. I'd wake up, eat a light breakfast, train with sensei for hours upon hours, take a small lunch break, avoid the freakish Orochimaru, spar with Sasuke, eat dinner, and then go to bed. That's it, really…

Shrugging to myself, I arrived at my training room and opened it to see Nidaime-sensei there as usual. _How many people are being sacrificed each day to keep him up and walking? _

"Naruto…" the former Hokage spoke, interrupting my thought process, "There is a matter I must discuss with you."

"Hai?" I asked eagerly.

_It's about time! _So far all we've been covering was advanced Taijutsu and defensive moves. _Is he going to teach me a new, awesome jutsu?!!_

His eyes narrowed directly on me. "Do you know your natural element?"

"Eh?" I blinked, not understanding.

He sighed. "All ninja have a certain element that their chakra has an affinity with. Did Jiraiya ever go over this with you?"

An element? Then I remembered instantly. _The force of wind colliding with us like a ton of bricks, slamming us onto the wall so all the air in my lungs vanished. I couldn't move… I couldn't even lift a finger. The wind was so powerful if felt like a mere breeze could tear me into pieces. _

That man with cold red eyes. The "me" from the future.

"Wind," I responded evenly.

"Interesting…" Sensei remarked, "That's quite a rare element, you know. Nevertheless, I can teach you the basics. Maybe later, I'll even start you on the water element jutsu if you are capable enough…"

I grinned, "Really?!"

"Humph. I said maybe. Now enough wasting time, let's being your training."

"Right!"

* * *

After leaving the training area, my stomach gave out a loud growl. I frowned, rubbing my stomach and hurrying towards the cafeteria that was at the center of the Sound base. Even now, it was hard finding my way around here since the place was so damn big. 

_Why the hell did they build this place like a maze, anyway?! _Finally finding the right hall, I walked into the cafeteria to see all the various Oto-ninja there, conversing quietly with one another. The minute I stepped in, all the suspicious gazes zeroed in on me. I glared back intently.

_What's their problem?! _I huffed, grabbing a tray of food and making my way towards the less crowded section in the furthest corner where one Uchiha sat. All the tables were positioned in long rows.

"Yo, teme!" I said, grinning at Sasuke. I sat across from him, slouching into my chair.

He grunted in response, arching a brow. "How's training with the dead guy?"

"Hey, it's harder than you'd think! Nidaime-sensei is really strong and fast for being deceased…" I replied defensively.

"Hmm…"

"How'd it go with Orochimaru?" I asked, not without a hint of distaste. "Did he teach you a new jutsu?"

"Aa… a fire one. I'll show you the next time we spar." He answered, pushing away his half eaten tray as I dug into my own.

"Man, I can't believe they don't have ramen here!" I stared morosely at the plain white rice, meat, and _vegetables_… "What kind of base doesn't have ramen?!" I shook my head in disgust.

"Stop complaining. Maybe you'll grow a few inches taller now that ramen isn't the only thing you stuff your face with." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Shut up, teme! How dare you – I'm going to be way tall!!" I shouted angrily.

_I'm at least six feet in the future- I saw it myself, damn it! I'm NOT going to be short forever!!! I hate being called a shrimp!!!_

He scoffed, "I'll still be taller than you."

I glared indignantly and was about to say something in return when an Oto-nin walked up to us. His black eyes stared at Sasuke, giving a small, inclined bow before clearing his throat to speak. I glared at the guy as he pointedly ignored me. _Now what? _I thought, scowling.

"Sasuke-sama… Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak with you about an urgent matter." The Oto ninja rambled nervously, his eyes shifting uneasily to the floor.

"About what?" Sasuke questioned, annoyed.

"He did not inform me. My only task was to tell you." He responded immediately.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded as to which the ninja disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

"What's that snake bastard want now?" I asked grumpily.

"I guess I'll find out." The sharingan user said simply, standing and with one slight wave, vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

Sigh… might as well get some more training done. I stared down at my food again. My stomach ached once more for my treasured noodles. _If only…_I pictured my favorite food in my mind longingly.

_How can Oto ninja survive without ramen?!_ Maybe I was going on withdrawal…

My stomach echoed its sad agreement.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Entering Orochimaru's office, I stared emotionlessly at the Kage behind his desk. He sat there with his arms folded in front of him, a twisted smile on his face. I stood at the door; not bothering to sit down as well as I stared at him pointedly.

"What do you want?" I asked, not caring if it came off as rude.

Orochimaru's smile deepened. "Impatient as ever, Sasuke-kun. This is actually a matter of importance. You are to go on a mission for me tomorrow. I need you to check up on an associate of mine and collect a report from one of my villages, understand?"

"Why not someone else?" I retorted, narrowing my eyes on the Sannin.

_This sounds like a waste of time. I could be learning new jutsu. What's the fucking point in this?_

"Because I said you are going, Sasuke-kun." His smile now grew strained.

"Hn… and Naruto?"

"He'll remain here for now. It's only a day long mission and only requires one person." Orochimaru responded easily.

"Fine," I glared lightly, "But when I get back you have to teach me two new jutsu's."

"Bargaining, are we?"

"See it however you want." I replied, turning around and walking out the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

**Naruto's POV: **

I made my way to my normal training room as usual. _Damn it! Why does Sasuke get the mission and I'm stuck here?! _Ugh, I'm starting to get sick of staring at the same black walls and Oto ninja walking around. I can't stand it! Why can't I get a mission once in a while?!

_Not that I'd want to help out Sound… or Orochimaru for that matter! _But I am getting tired of being cooped up in this base – even if we do have to change them every so often. Thankfully, we were informed we'd be in this one for at least a few days.

I opened the door and walked in expecting to see my dead sensei waiting. That was _definitely _not who I saw. This guy _looked_ like he was a zombie, but regretfully he was very much alive.

"Orochimaru?"

I started, realizing he was the only person in the room besides me. _I don't get it… where's sensei? Am I getting a mission after all? _

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

He smirked maliciously, "Oh nothing that concerns you, Naruto-kun. More of what is _inside _you… the demon that is…"

"Eh?!" I asked warily as I felt a sharp pain explode in the back of my head. Black erupted in my vision… _What's happening…?! _But I lost myself to the overcoming darkness that spread over my eyes like a wave.

* * *

I stared at the blushing girl who was trying to hide herself behind the wooden pole. She smiled lightly, a pink blush staining her cheeks as she poked her two fingers together in a nervous manner. Her white eyes darted up to meet mine for an instant before they looked away again. 

_Hinata-chan…_

"Naruto-kun, I do think you'll win your match against Neji-nii-san. You… You're brave … you don't give up, no matter what people say… I- I think that's true strength…"

I turned to walk away, heat rising to my cheeks because of her soft, comforting words. It was odd; I didn't feel as worried as I was before. I felt _lighter,_ even. Was that possible?

Now, the upcoming fight didn't seem as nerve wracking as it once had. I can beat Neji, I can prove him wrong. Just thinking of how strong Hinata-chan was facing him, I knew I had to give it my best. I remember the promise I made with her blood.

_Hinata-chan… she really is…_

Cute.

"You're shy, dark, creepy, and really weird…"

She made a small noise as I turned and grinned at her.

"_But I like people like that."_

I snapped awake, shocked at the sudden memory that sprang up from my mind. _But wait, why was I unconscious in the first place? What happened to me? _A flash of Orochimaru's words resounded in my head as I opened my eyes urgently; cursing at the blaring white light that nearly blinded me.

"What the hell - ," I turned my head to the side, starting to see my arm strapped down in black binds.

My heart began hammering in my chest. I realized I was lying sprawled on my back on a white table, my arms and legs tied down tightly. I struggled instantly, scared that I couldn't even move an inch.

_What the fuck is this?! Why… why… _My mind felt cloudy for some reason as I stared around the strange room, panic settling in full force. There were tubes that jutted out of the floor filled with green liquid, with things, resembling body parts, floating inside them. These things had eyes… and a dead stare. I gulped and felt a shiver crawl up my spine.

I looked away quickly to see many machines and wires hooking up to the wall and other machines, all of them making beeping noises. I noted that there was even a tiny tube imbedded into my wrists that attached itself to one of those machines. It was like some kind of freaky, underground laboratory… and I was all alone. Damn it and Sasuke is on his mission…!

_This is a nightmare. You must be dreaming, I told myself. But then, didn't I just wake up a couple of seconds ago..?! What's going on? What are they going to do to me?! _But the real question is what _they did_ to me.

For some reason, it was so cold. I looked down and saw there was only a thin white sheet that was covering me from my torso. The slab underneath me felt like ice. _Why is the room empty? Where… where is everyone? _

I stilled as I heard a door open and abruptly close.

"Ah… your awake I see."

I glanced up and saw Kabuto standing above me with a smug, casual expression on his bespectacled features.

"What… What did you do?! Why am I here?!" I asked shakily, glaring at the medic in his white coat.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. Orochimaru only wanted to better understand the demon inside you. All we did was run a series of tests."

I started, concentrating on the Nine Tails presence in my mind. It felt close and agitated. I pictured the cell in my mind and saw the fox's silted eyes glaring heatedly, it growled lowly in warning. It's whole aura felt angry… ready to jump out of its cage and rip everyone to bits for provoking it…

I shuddered and pushed the thoughts and oppressing feelings back.

"You knocked me out, you sick freak! I NEVER gave you permission to - ,"

"We don't need permission, Naruto-kun. You pled fealty to Orochimaru-sama, remember? Your obvious reaction is why we made sure to have you unconscious. Though, it's not like you would openly defy Orochimaru-sama, ne Naruto-kun?"

I glared, using all of my strength to tear off my right arm from its binds and shifting to do the same to my left. Kabuto chuckled amusedly under his breath and made no move to help me. _Kabuto's the one who messed around with my seal… He'll pay for this._ _I swear it. _

I freed my legs and ripped off the thin tubes from my wrist, not even wincing as blood seeped down my hands as a result. I kept my steady, furious gaze on the medic who only smiled lightly back in return.

"Keep what I said in mind, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said, finally turning and walking towards the door. "After all, who knows when we may have to do this again?" He commented as he left with just one last smirk in my direction.

I seethed in fury, my eyes glinting red for just a spare second.

_One day… He'll get what's coming to him. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I sighed, making my way down the lengthy dank hall to where my room was. I was dead tired… _It was a useless mission, just like I thought it would be. _I had just given the report to Orochimaru, intending to sleep off my aggravation. _What a waste of time… he better teach me those jutsu's tomorrow._

Since the mission was the whole day, I only arrived back well into the night. I neared my room, expecting the light to be off but was mildly surprised to see it on. I opened the door, seeing Naruto sitting up on his futon, wide awake.

"Naruto," I said but then realized that there was something up. He looked really pale and had the covers of his blanket wrapped tightly around him. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was even shaking unsteadily, just enough to be noticed.

He didn't say a word. I walked into the room, closing the door behind me as I eyed the fox container.

"Naruto," I repeated, louder this time.

His blue eyes snapped to mine, "Oh, Sasuke."

Naruto's gaze looked hazed and unfocused.

"What happened to you?" I asked curtly.

The distant glint in his eyes cleared somewhat. "They… did something to me. Orochimaru had his men experiment on me. They knocked me out and put all these kinds of drugs in me," his eyes grew more troubled, "They ran tests to understand the demon's effects and…"

I stiffened, "Is anything wrong?"

_If they did anything to mess up Naruto's seal… that could mean that - future Naruto, that man - could reappear. It they even put a crack in it; it could ruin everything… our whole future. _I clenched my fists, suppressing anger as I centered my attention back on Naruto.

"I… don't think so," Naruto responded, shaking his head. "He's just really mad."

I shrugged off my guards and boots and sat on my own futon. I nodded silently, pondering what in the world Orochimaru was thinking. It would be in his interest to find out more information on the Kyubbi… but I think this was just a test on Naruto's loyalty. He isn't so foolish as to completely trust him yet… and this is just the kind of trick he would pull.

_But still, Orochimaru's interfering could prove dangerous. We have to make sure this doesn't happen again or we'll have a serious problem that we have no way of fixing. We have to make sure the Kyubbi remains suppressed… or else._

But I didn't think of the consequences.

"Never let your guard down around Orochimaru or anyone here ever again. This was obviously planned. Orochimaru made sure I was gone when he decided to use you as his personal experiment."

"Yeah, I know. It was so creepy, waking up like that…"

My blonde teammate shuddered once more before he settled into his bed, shifting on his side. I reached up and switched off the light as darkness poured over the room. I went under my own covers a few feet away, closing my eyes as my thoughts raced in my mind.

Thoughts of the past, present, and future.

"You know, I really hate -,"

"Shut up, Naruto." I replied instantly, knowing he might say too much to prying ears. "Everything is a means to an end, that's all."

"Goodnight." Naruto muttered darkly.

"...Night."

* * *

"Impressive, Sasuke-kun." 

My breathing becoming normal once more, I shoved my hands into my pockets and responded to the snake Sannin with an emotionless stare. _This new jutsu will come in handy… _

"It's astounding that it only took you six hours to master this technique… the sharingan is so very powerful, ne Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru's manic eyes gleamed.

"Hn."

"But do remember this jutsu is forbidden. You cannot use it, only under extreme circumstances…"

"I know." But that wasn't going to stop me.

_This jutsu Orochimaru taught me was an amplifier. Using it with any technique, it would prove at least ten times as powerful. The only reason it was forbidden is that it dangerously expends chakra. But still… under the right circumstances…_I smirked inwardly.

"To reward you Sasuke-kun," I looked up again at Orochimaru to see him pull a sheathed sword in a dark red scabbard from his back.

I eyed the sword. _That katana…_recognition flashing in my mind to the sword that was always strapped to my future self's back. The weapon that had sliced off Nara's head from his body… and the same one that seemed near to indestructible.

"This is a generous gift, Sasuke-kun. This katana is called, 'Kusanagi'. It is impossible to defend yourself against any of its attacks… quite a powerful weapon."

I stepped forward, taking the sword. I grasped its hilt and unsheathed it half-way, noting the sharp steel that glinted dangerously in the light. Nodding to myself, I sheathed it onto the rope around my waist, securing it tightly.

The same sword that could carve out Itachi's heart….

_Perfect. _I gripped the hilt tightly as I glanced over at Orochimaru, completely unfazed.

"Do you like it?" He asked, smirking lightly.

"Let's move on to the next jutsu." I replied apathetically, not wanting to waste a training session.

"Not today, Sasuke-kun. I actually have another mission for you. Maybe you'll get to use your new sword." Orochimaru replied calmly, his silted eyes glinting with amusement.

I narrowed my eyes on the Oto Kage. "What mission?" I snapped, angry I'd have to waste another day's worth of training.

_Every jutsu I learn could be the one that kills Itachi. I hate wasting time going off on inane missions… This mission could also be another attempt to experiment on Naruto. I don't trust this situation. _I glared evenly at the Sannin. _Besides, my last mission was only four days ago. _

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun; Naruto-kun will be going as well. Come with me and I'll explain further," I followed the Oto Kage out of our training area and down the long stretching hall to his office.

Upon entering, I saw Naruto waiting there impatiently. His blue eyes met mine silently asking what the hell was up. I shook my head as I stood near him, watching as Orochimaru took his usual seat behind his large desk. Still wearing a seemingly pleasant smile, he reached for a scroll in front of him and handed it to me.

"This will be your mission," He said as I took the scroll. "Inside this, you will find the description and location of a missing Stone ninja named Yamazaki Hikaru."

"What about him?" Naruto cut in.

"He is your mission, Naruto-kun. You are to find and kill him, after which you will proceed to take his body to the morgue just outside Sound and cash in the reward for his death."

"Kill him…?" Naruto asked, blinking in shock.

Orochimaru smirked, "Of course. He has had quite a bit of fun going on a killing spree all through the villages of Stone. The reward for his death is not to be ignored… it is a substantial sum of money that Sound needs."

_This sounds slightly interesting… _But why send both of us?

"How strong is he?" I questioned, wanting to know if this was going to be a challenge.

"Yamazaki is jounin level. That is the reason I will send you both, just to be sure. But I know you won't disappoint me, ne?"

I shoved the scroll in my bag. "When do we leave?"

"Wait!" Naruto started, "Jounin level? In Konoha we were just…"

"This isn't Leaf, Naruto-kun… I hope I can expect you to handle this mission. If you can't kill a jounin, how can you fathom to kill the Akatsuki leader?" Orochimaru remarked airily, smiling cruelly.

"It's _not _a problem." Naruto gritted out, "Forget I said anything."

"Good. You both leave now. It will take you three days to reach Stone."

We turned to leave.

"Remember to cut off the head - the mortician will need to ID Yamazaki some way."

* * *

We moved quickly, jumping tree by tree as I wondered just how strong this Yamazaki guy was. When I scanned the mission scroll, it had said that he had eluded capture from other ANBU for six months. _This definitely could prove interesting…_

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!"

I turned to look over at my blonde teammate who was glaring at me fiercely.

"What?" I replied dully.

"What do you think?! That sword!!" He exclaimed wildly, eyeing it with distrust.

"So?"

"That's the same one that _he_ used! The same one that killed-"

"Drop it."

"No, _you_ drop it! How could you carry that thing around knowing that _he_ had it?" Naruto yelled angrily.

I jumped past another tree, "It doesn't matter. This katana is powerful, that is the only reason I'm keeping it. Even my future self could see its uses. I won't throw it away just because of a future occurrence."

Naruto scoffed, "Future occurrence?! Shika-,"

"Don't speak about unnecessary things." I returned sharply.

Naruto fumed, "Whatever, fine. Keep the damn thing if it's so important - see what happens! I don't care!"

Silence overlapping us, we continued our journey to Stone Country. After the third day of traveling, we were sure we entered Stone's border by the ragged plains and the forest dulling to just a few scattered trees.

_Finally, now we have to find a village and see if there had been any sightings of Yamazaki… _I shifted my backpack of supplies as I looked around our surroundings. The question was where the hell was a village located? In the report it said Yamazaki tended to move around heavily populated areas for his next victim.

I frowned, not having a sufficient map of Stone to guide us to the next village. I turned to Naruto who looked bored out of mind.

"You're leading us in the wrong direction, aren't you teme?!" He accused hotly.

"No," I responded icily, "We're in Stone, so shut up and let me figure out where the next village is."

"Don't tell me to shut up! Who died and made you the damn leader?!"

"You will if you don't be quiet, Dobe."

Naruto glared but then stilled for a moment, concentration scrunching up his features.

"What's to figure out?!" Naruto pointed in the northeastern direction. "The village is that way."

"How would you know?" I returned his glare.

"I can smell people, duh. It's only a couple of miles that way."

_He can smell people? _I scowled at Naruto, thinking this must be some of the Kyubbi's effects that passed on to him. _Could he always do this?_

"Are you sure?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes on my teammate.

"I said yeah, didn't I?! Let's go!"

* * *

**Naruto's POV: **

When we entered the Stone village, it was obvious that the people were on edge. There was barely anyone on the streets and all the stores were closed. When we tried going up to a man for information he briskly said he didn't know anything, walking away from us quickly.

_Man, they must be really shaken up by this Yamazaki. _Though, he even gave ANBU a hard time finding him… How are we supposed to track this guy down? And what happens if we do? Can we really take this guy?

_Well, I have been training! Besides, Sasuke doesn't seem worried. _But it was true… this was our first mission of this magnitude. I was never assigned to kill a guy before, I'm only a gennin! _Guess it doesn't work that way in Oto. _

_This has got to be another one of Orochimaru's crazy tests - well, I'll show him! He must want to see the results of our training - that's fine by me! _We can take this guy down together, anyhow. Nodding to myself, I turned to Sasuke who was looking around the abandoned market place with dead interest.

"Well, any idea where we should go, Sasuke? It's a civilian village so they don't have any ninja…" I gestured around, "It's like a ghost town! Besides, it's already night time."

_Maybe we should just check into a hotel or something for now…_

The Uchiha shook his head, "Yamazaki's here, I'm sure of it. He must have attacked someone recently, since no one is even brave enough to step outside their houses. They are just afraid."

"But then how do we get Yamazaki to show up?" I asked curiously.

As if on cue, a terrified scream cut through the still air.

Without another word we ran toward its direction, running past the center of the town till we headed down a dark alleyway as another chilling scream cried out, no doubt a woman's. _Shit…! _We ran faster, out feet pounding against the pavement.

_Sasuke mentioned the jerk had a thing for killing women especially! We have to – _My feet stopped on their own accord as we reached the inevitable end of the alley. I stared fixedly, feeling the now familiar cringe of sickness and guilt clench in my gut. _She's… she's in so many… pieces._

I took a shaky step back, startled. She was young, I noticed. Only a little bit older than us. Her blue eyes were wide and fearful and dull as they stared into an endless existence. Both of her arms were torn off her body and her fingers were missing from her small, pale hands. They were scattered carelessly across the ground. _It's horrifying… Who could do this?! What kind of fucking sick bastard-?!_

Her insides were piled up almost neatly beside her head as I couldn't help but stare at the large gaping hole in her empty stomach. I let out a strangled gasp, back away a few steps until I accidentally hit into Sasuke.

He grabbed my arm forcibly. "Come on, he must be close by," He said hurriedly, sharingan eyes replacing his black ones.

"W-what?! Shouldn't we, we…" _Bury her?_

I swallowed another wave of vomit as my legs went numb.

Sasuke didn't reply as he charged ahead, past the new corpse as I quickly followed after him, not wanting him to go alone. _Yamazaki… he'll pay for killing that girl…! _Raw anger flooded through me as I fastened my pace, catching up to Sasuke.

I caught the scent of fresh blood in the air.

"He's just up ahead," I growled out, leading the way forward to the scarce woods that surrounded the village.

Sure enough, just at the edge of the village there was a man, standing there with the most gleeful, sickening expression on his face. He matched the description - down to the scratch over his Stone hitae-ate and the fact that he was up to his elbows in blood. I glared menacingly at the ninja as we neared, stopping just a few feet away.

"More ninja after me, I see." Yamazaki said lightly, as if he was just commenting on the weather. "You are Sound, correct?"

"You _asshole_! Why in Kami's name did you kill that girl?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled furiously, taking another step closer.

"Nothing, nothing… of course nothing! Isn't everything always nothing?" He laughed cheerfully. "Soon you both will be nothing!"

He suddenly went for us, going for Sasuke with a fist aimed right at him. Sasuke dodged the attack, moving away to kick Yamazaki in the chest as I appeared in back of the missing ninja, preparing a Rasengan without skipping a beat.

_Got him! _I thought as I lunged with my swirling technique.

Yamazaki disappeared, bursting into grey smoke as he appeared on top of a nearby tree. "Well, well… don't you two make a good team? I really do hate team players - I'm more of a solo act, you see…" As he talked, his hands moved in a flurry of hand seals.

Suddenly the ground below us broke apart as rocks jumped up from were they laid and pounded into us, hurling us backwards. _What the hell…?! _I landed on the uneven ground roughly as I stood once more, looking around to see Sasuke already diving for Yamazaki for round two.

"Damn it!" I cursed, running to see Sasuke and Yamazaki exchange rapid punches and kicks, trying to get beneath each other's guard.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" I yelled as ten more of me appeared in wisps of white smoke. I surrounded Yamazaki as he was pushed back by Sasuke, three of my Bushins grabbing onto him quickly to make sure he couldn't move.

"You won't escape this time, Yamazaki…" Sasuke remarked coolly, glaring through crimson eyes.

"That's what you think!" Yamazaki replied winking as the ground shook forcefully, as strong as an earthquake.

"Whoa!" I shouted, trying to steady myself as I felt five of my Bushins disappear.

I looked up again to see a huge crater where Yamazaki once stood. _Did he get away…?!_ I peered down the dark tunnel, stunned as I fisted my hands. We actually let him get away! Sasuke glared down coldly at the hole, forming hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He yelled as fire burst from his mouth and entered the dark tunnel.

_Will it reach Yamazaki? The tunnel might be too long! _Snapping into action, I formed seals as well as I forced a surge of wind downwards after the fire, fanning the flames as they flew like a gust of hot, melting fire.

"Good idea, Naruto." Sasuke nodded as I grinned.

Just fifteen feet away the ground gave off another shake as Yamazaki burst through the dirt, looking incredibly burned. He was even smoking. _He got what he deserves, _I thought, satisfied our plan to draw him out of his hole worked.

Sasuke immediately threw a kunai with wire attached to it as it pinned Yamazaki tightly to the tree right in back of him. We immediately appeared in front of the missing ninja, staring down at him as he looked up at his with wide brown eyes.

"_Please_… I didn't mean to kill that girl…" He rambled nervously, his normally jovial voice cracking a bit in terror.

"Oh really?!" I yelled, "Then what about all the other people you killed?!"

_He killed countless amounts of people! _

"You - you don't understand! I only intend to kill girls… all the others just got in the way. I'm only interested in hearing girls scream… they sound so much prettier… surely you can see what I'm saying?!"

"What kind of crap is that?!" I retorted, amazed at this guy's logic.

_He's even more twisted than Orochimaru! _Well, maybe I wouldn't go _that_ far…

"It doesn't matter, he dies." Sasuke said calmly, unsheathing his sword from his back.

"Wait! Listen to me!" Yamazaki pleaded as his eyes grew distant, "You Oto-nin should understand the pleasure of a simple kill… the way they scream in fear as they realize their life is about to end. The look in their eyes as the light dims… I always keep their eyes open - never harm them, always let them stare…"

He stared at us directly in the eyes. "You should understand. You _see through_ blood red."

I blinked, stilling for a second. _See through blood red…?_

"You see," Yamazaki continued, "You know -,"

But his words were stopped as Sasuke appeared by the tree's side, his sword cutting through the air… beheading Yamazaki. I couldn't even blink. I watched the blood splatter against the sword's shining, stained steel with sick remembrance.

". . . !"

_He just…! Sasuke just…_

I saw the head drop to the floor with a thud. It rolled and finally stopped.

His eyes were wide open. Staring.

"Let's go," Sasuke said emotionlessly, picking up the head easily and depositing it into a black plastic bag that he pulled out of his pack. I mutely stared, shocked as I finally let out a rushed breath that had been trapped in my lungs.

I didn't move an inch.

Sasuke turned and stared at me with still crimson eyes, "What?"

"You… you just…" I choked, "He was tied down, teme! He couldn't even defend himself! You… what you did was no better than what he did to that woman!"

"I was tired of listening to him talk." The Uchiha's expression remained unfazed.

"You go too far!"

"Naruto, our mission was to kill Yamazaki. That is exactly what I did, so what is the problem?" He began walking away, carrying the bag without another word.

_This doesn't feel right. _

But I already made my choice. It's too late now.

Silently, I followed.

* * *

We entered the morgue on the borders of Oto. It was right where Orochimaru said it would be. I was actually relieved we were so close to the base now, as creepy as that is. I just want to go back to the base and sleep off this mission. 

We entered the building as an attendant led us further into a room where there were rows and rows of huge cabinets. I started in amazement, looking around the room with wide eyes as I read some of the labels - they were names. _They're dead bodies in there?! _I shivered, slightly freaked out.

"Why are you here ninja?"

I looked over to see a man dressed in a white lab coat walk over to us. "What business do you two have here?"

"This is the head of Yamazaki Hikaru." Sasuke tonelessly said, holding out the bag that he had carried this whole time.

Interest grew in his dark eyes. "Is that so?" He asked, reaching towards the bag and looking inside.

"Hm… so it is. Stone will be very pleased."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch, handing it over to Sasuke who took it wordlessly. After inspecting the amount of money, Sasuke stashed it in his pack. Giving me an inclined nod, we began walking away to the exit.

After we had crossed into Sound's border, we walked at an even pace down the forest path in the direction of the secret base that was just ten or so miles up ahead. Sasuke turned to me, looking irritated.

"What's your problem? You've been quiet ever since we left Stone."

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of someone." I said simply as Sasuke stopped walking.

Black met blue as his eyes searched mine. "Naruto… it was a mission. Get over it."

"So what if it was a mission?! It didn't feel right. You know we have to check to make sure _you-know-what_ isn't happening! What Yamazaki said kind of freaked me out…" I replied, aggravated.

"It won't happen. Even if we were in Leaf, we would have eventually gone on missions that entailed this kind of work. It's something you should have been prepared for."

I glared, "How can you be so calm about it?!"

Sasuke looked away. "It doesn't matter now. He's dead."

"I'm not saying that Yamazaki didn't deserve to die," I replied while running a hand through my blonde hair, "It's just that I don't like killing people when they're defenseless! That's not my ninja way of doing things - even if it was a murderer!"

"_You_ didn't, _I _did. So what do you care?" Sasuke responded coldly, "Let's just get back to the base, Naruto."

_I still can't wash away the bad feeling…_

We began walking again as I paused once more. "Just promise me you're still remembering our pact, Sasuke." I said seriously, staring him dead in the eye.

_The pact that would cost our lives. _

"…Promise."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay- chapter two is done! Now to answer some of the questions you all have been asking:**

**-Orochimaru didn't hear Naruto and Sasuke talking about their plans- don't worry. They were whispering and didn't let anyone hear.**

**-We chose the Nidaime because he is our favorite dead Hokage and we wanted Naruto to have wind and water at one point- to mirror Sasuke's fire and lightening- and awesome match, ne?!!**

**-There will be a time skip but later- we need to explain how Naruto and Sasuke undergo some changes with their experiences in Sound. Don't worry- there will be SasuSaku and NaruHina moments. Not to mention when they meet up on the "due date" for Kenji and Satoshi. As of now, Sasuke and Naruto are still twelve, borderline 13. **

**Thanks for reviewing!! Please do so again once more- we LOVE the support!!!**

**Twitch and Spaz**


	3. Chapter Three

**Pause**

**General disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter Three**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Sasuke-kun…"

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the dark surroundings that lay before me. The familiar moonlit road, the graying grass on the other side of the empty street, and the bench I was currently sitting on. Everything was in place; nothing was out of the ordinary at that moment on the main road to exit Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I felt something poke my cheek and, blinking, turned my head sideways to greet smiling green eyes. Sakura was perched next to me on the bench, tilting her head as of to try to get my attention. Her smile widened when my eyes locked on hers, only broken in tiny bits by the wisps of pink that would blow into her eyes because of the wind.

"Sakura…" I said, startled and confused as to why she was here. So I asked her. "What are you doing here?"

The pink haired girl laughed like the answer was obvious. "Waiting for you, of course!" She supplied, tossing me another brilliant smile.

I openly stared at her and nodded at her answer, even if I didn't understand it. Even if I didn't understand what she was doing here on this bench next to me, even if I didn't understand why I was here.

I gazed at Sakura wordlessly, something foreign and yet bitterly familiar coiling its way into my chest at the sight of her. I didn't dare move or say anything – if I did I felt like it would ruin everything. Like she'd disappear and…go away. I realized I wanted her to stay here.

Sakura's smile turned into a distant frown, "I miss you, Sasuke-kun."

My throat went dry at that statement and suddenly I was all too aware of how sad and lonely her eyes looked. I felt guilty and nearly looked away from those eyes.

I didn't say anything. I just stared.

Then, Sakura did something I didn't expect. She moved her arm, placing a warm hand on my right cheek and rubbing it softly in a light caress. I stiffened, finally tearing my eyes away from her to scan up her pale arm until I snapped my gaze back on hers. I still didn't move an inch.

"Do you miss me, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, the caress of her hand halting as she laid her palm flat against the side of my face.

My throat now felt like a desert as I parted my lips to reply. Her jade orbs were wide and questioning, pleading for an answer. I still couldn't bring myself to say anything, so in response I pressed my head into her hand intently and closed my eyes.

Her hand was soft.

Suddenly, I felt something brush my legs and opened my eyes again to see Sakura now sitting right beside me, so our thighs were touching. I gazed down at her lap, eyeing the white circle amongst the red of her dress. Her other hand moved and placed itself on my left cheek. She forced me to look at her and I complied, gazing at her evenly as she cupped my face.

I felt a spiral of emotions that were never allowed to speak, mixed with all the haunting fears that lie awake inside me, never sleeping, never resting. They exist, they thrive to make me remember, to make me never forget. The memory my future self showed me of that crime I did to Sakura, of _that _night that always hid in the background. Watching. Waiting. It lurked behind my thoughts and plans, ensuring I kept myself in check.

Her eyes – those teary green ones I had burned so deeply into my memory – was a sobering picture of how things could turn out to be.

Yet I knew that someday I would have to make Sakura close her eyes for a while.

On that one day when I wouldn't hold back. On the day I would seek revenge, in all its bloodstained glory.

"I'm sorry." I said blankly, mustering up the words that didn't need to be forced.

I meant it, too. I had wronged Sakura in so many ways, for so many things. And I would continue to. That was certain.

She smiled again and leaned up, placing a small kiss on my lips. My eyes widened as I gripped her shoulders, gaping at her. My pink haired teammate beamed and kissed me again. I pressed back this time, nervous and unsteady and clumsy for perhaps the first time in my short life. My hand reached up of its own accord and sank into her pink tresses at the back of her head. I pulled her closer.

I had missed her. _Sakura. _

"…Sakura..." I muttered into her hair, breaking away from the chaste kiss and sighing into the crook of her slender neck. She pressed her lips against my cheek, threading her hands through my raven spikes. Sakura wrapped her arms around my neck, causing me to lift my head in reaction.

Our eyes locked again, black darkening into the shining green. I leaned down and kissed her again, harder this time. I bit down on her bottom lip, trying to send my own message that she immediately responded to. She parted her lips and granted me entrance. I kissed her deeply, relieved to see no haunting tears or chilling cries. I grabbed her small hips and moved her closer against me, our tongues dancing as I grew more confident.

When we finally broke apart, I nibbled my way along her jaw and kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. Her gasps made me smirk, her fingers that had been grasping my black shirt sliding down to my stomach area. My hands that had been urgently gripping her waist slowly trailed up her sides…

"Sasuke-kun…"

I groaned when I felt her soft fingers slip underneath my shirt and brush my stomach…

"Sakura…"

I leaned down to kiss her again, never getting enough of pouting pink lips…

"Sasuke…?"

I closed my eyes in preparation…when I suddenly felt a sharp punch to the side of my ribs.

"SASUKE-TEME!!! WAKE UP ALREADY!!!"

Opening my eyes with a quick inhale, I sat up instantly to see Naruto towering over me as he stood over my futon.

"Finally," He proclaimed hands at his waist, "what's up with you? You're usually up before me."

I stared at Naruto for a long moment as my eyes shifted to the nearby window, sunlight streaming through it clearly. It was morning. _A dream…that was nothing but a dream. _I shifted uncomfortably; I hadn't had one of _those_ dreams about Sakura in a while. The setting of this particular one was odd, too. The bench right near the gate of Konoha no less. I shook my head, trying to empty those thoughts from my mind. The dream willed itself to replay in my mind but I forced it back.

"You were sleeping soundly – what were you dreaming about?" Naruto asked, curious as he plopped down next to me on the floor.

I stared at Naruto.

"Nothing." I answered stoically, standing and walking away towards the door. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Humph, fine. Training is about to start soon, anyway." My blond teammate said in a peeved manner. "Hey!" He announced brightly as I opened the door, "Want to hear about my dream?"

"No." I walked through the door and closed it as I heard Naruto yell – "Jeez, You're in a bad mood today! You must have had a nightmare!"

I headed towards the showers without a word in reply.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I panted as I slowly halted to a stop, taking in a large gulp of air as I tried to calm my breathing. _What a morning! _After waking the teme up, Nidaime-sensei tells me I have to run around the Oto base forty times at maximum speed – without letting me have any breakfast! Jeez, Jiraiya was defiantly more laid back. But, this is a good thing!

I can only get stronger.

Glancing up at the cloudy sky and reasoning that it had to be near noon, I started running once more. Twigs and small branches that had fallen from yesterday's storm snapped and broke under my feet as my speed steadily increased. I smirked, moving faster and faster even though I could feel my feet throbbing and my legs burning as my shoes, already beginning to wear out, strained under my urgent speed. _Sasuke's faster than me! If I wanna best his sharingan I gotta be faster!_

The fact that Nidaime-sensei was probably watching me from a distance only spurred me on more. I want to impress that guy, dead or not! He was still a Hokage and a leaf-nin!

I blinked when suddenly a wisp of white hair appeared in the corner of my eye before a burst if white smoke poof-ed in front of me. At my current speed, I had to swerve and fall backwards to avoid whatever it was. The fall made me land hard on my rear, and now seriously annoyed, I stood up quickly as the smoke dissipated, my angry rant already pouring from my mouth…

"Who the hell do you think you are getting in my…!"

Merely a few feet away stood the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya in all seriousness. His white hair tied back in its usual ponytail billowed in the wind, his eyes were narrowed on me and his arms crossed in what looked like a stern, upset posture.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya said in a steely tone, "I found you."

My mouth parted in silent shock before I choked, "Ero-sannin…!"

I shook my head; words for the first time seemed lost to me as I gazed at my perverted teacher who had come out of nowhere. _Oh no! Ero-sannin came after me! Now what? It'll all be ruined! SHIT, do something, SAY something…!!!_

The Toad Hermit spoke first, "Naruto, enough is enough. I'm taking you back to Konoha. Now, come with me." He walked forward till he stood right in front of me, gazing down at me with the barest hint of empathy. "Please, Naruto, tell me there is a good excuse for this…why did you go to Oto with Sasuke…?"

I stared at him, fisting my hands as I narrowed my gaze at him. _I'm sorry Ero-sannin! Please understand!_

"Why? You want to know _why_?" I snapped curtly with a scoff. "Fine. I tell you why. I came to Oto with Sasuke on my own free will. Konoha, you, Tsunade, and everyone else can go to hell for all I care."

I snorted to myself as Jiraiya's eyes went wide, "In fact, I don't care what you do. I never did."

"Your lying…this is a trick. Naruto," Jiraiya said urgently, furiously – "You're not like this! Why are you acting this way?! Just come back to Konoha and I'll take care of everything - ,"

"I'm never going back to Leaf!" I shouted, making myself be heard. "Not until I attain my own goals, not until I kill him! I have to, I hate him and I'll do it all by myself! I don't need you or anyone in that piece of shit place you call a village!" I closed my eyes at the resounding silence from my former teacher's end as my rampage of words sunk in.

_Oh, God…He'll hate me after this…_

I opened my eyes, aloof and calm. It _has_ to be done. It had to be said. Ero-sannin can't know what we're planning. Orochimaru can't find out the real reasons we're here…our secrets must remain secret. For both our sakes.

Jiraiya was looking at me like he had never quite seen something like me before. It was a distant hollow look that made something deep inside my gut rip and break apart. His eyes looked betrayed.

"Fine. If you won't go back, then I'll drag you there myself!" The Frog Hermit swore, diving for me with his fist outstretched. Startled by his sudden movement, I dodged the heavy blow that could have hurt quite a bit and aimed a right kick for his temple, snarling in anger as his left fist tore into my ribcage. I kicked away from him with my free leg and proceeded to punch him square in the face with my right hand, baring all the strength I had so I could at least put a dent into the mighty sannin.

Suddenly Jiraiya's body burst into white smoke once again. I jumped back, wary and confused as the smoke cleared away.

If I was shocked the first time then at this unveiling I could only gaze stunned. "…Orochimaru." I spat, glaring into the snake-like eyes of the Sound Kage.

Orochimaru in turn looked extremely pleased at my rage filled expression, "Ah, Naruto-kun. Congratulations on your achievement."

"What achievement?!" I asked loudly, pointing at him. "What the hell are you trying to prove using a genjutsu to make yourself look like Ero-sannin!"

The snake sannin arched a brow, "It was merely a test, Naruto-kun. Be thankful that you passed. I'll surveillance you less from now on."

I closed my mouth and swore under my breath, my heart still pounding over the meeting with Jiraiya. _That bastard Orochimaru! He planned this – he just wanted to see if my story held up or not! Crafty little piece of - !_

"And by the way, Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru said as he turned and started to walk away, "…You might want to learn how to detect genjutsu better. It's a horrid weakness for a shinobi to have and based on how easily you were fooled today, I think you could stand to train harder in that field."

He paused and pointedly stared at me, "Wouldn't you agree?"

I bit my bottom lip so hard I could taste the metallic tang of blood almost instantly, "…Hai." I muttered lowly.

"What was that?" Orochimaru inquired, amused.

"_Hai."_ I repeated, louder and flat toned.

I didn't miss the satisfied smirk on the Sannin's lips as he disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

I sighed as I walked down the street, finally making my way outside the Hokage building as I quickly strode up the steps and opened the main doors. _It's been a few weeks already. I wonder… _

Sasuke and Naruto.

I walked faster, pacing down the hall as I breezed by jounin and chuunin who stopped to say a quick hello and goodbye. I didn't answer as I made my way to Tsunade's office. I wonder if Sakura will be there... Ever since Tsunade took Sakura as her apprentice a few weeks ago (right after Sasuke and Naruto left) she had basically been breathing medical ninjutsu and working hard to improve her strength in an almost desperate manner, striving to better herself as a ninja in every area.

With another sigh that seemed to come from a deeper place than the last one, I turned the corridor to find myself staring straight at the jounin teachers of the rest of the rookie gennin teams and Gai. Their student's crowded in back of them as they chatted outside Tsunade's office; the sensei's held new mission scrolls in their hands as they snapped their attention onto me.

Gai immediately made his way to me, pushing past Asuma and Kurenai with a beaming smile, "Kakashi! How have you been?"

I raised a brow at his enthusiasm and shrugged, "Whatever. What has all of you gathered outside Tsunade-sama's hallway?"

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette, "She's low on ninja to complete B and C rank missions, so she's calling in our gennin teams. Uh…yeah, you know." He said awkwardly, probably trying to smooth it over since my own gennin team had recently downsized in two members.

"I see," I replied with a nod, casting a sole eye to the empty space behind me where my own team should have been. With a blank stare over to the jounin teachers, I gave a short wave and walked past them to Tsunade's office a few feet away.

"Wait, Kakashi!" Gai said, stepping in front of me with a serious expression on his face. I noted that their gennin students had all fallen silent to witness our exchange. "Do you have any…" his tone dropped into a whisper, "…news?"

My eyes narrowed at his question, "News?" I repeated.

Asuma beside me muttered, "Aa. About Naruto and Sasuke, did you hear anything about them lately?"

I could feel another sigh coming.

"That's right," A new voice spoke up, "If there is any news, can you tell us if you know what the hell Naruto is thinking?!" One Inuzuka Kiba shouted, his comrade Shino shaking his head next to him at his bluntness.

"Kiba." Kurenai said in a clipped tone.

"Oh, come on Sensei! Everyone here wants to know what's happened!" The dog-user exclaimed, waving a hand at the other gennin around him.

They all nodded their assent, with the exception of the only Chuunin in the group.

"It's not our place," Shikamaru said lowly, "what Naruto and the Uchiha are thinking. All we can do is investigate and look at the matter objectively. If they both left on their own free will, then there is little we can do."

"What?! There is no way Naruto-kun would betray Konoha! I'll never believe it!" Lee shouted, holding his head high in determination.

"I second that!" Kiba nodded over to the older boy in green spandex, "Naruto is always going on about becoming Hokage for God sakes! There is just no way he'd ever go against leaf!"

"But…his best friend Sasuke-san did." Tenten said softly, looking over to Neji.

Neji frowned, "We all know Uchiha did this of his own free will. That is certain. He intended to betray Konoha ever since Orochimaru gave him that offer."

"You don't know that!" Ino remanded.

The Hyuga's white eyes probed into the blond shinobi, "There are only facts, Yamanaka. Uchiha had more than enough motives, that is certain. I know his type – he'll follow out his own ambitions even if it kills him, no matter what."

"Then…what about Naruto?" Chouji questioned, munching faster on his bag of chips in a worried way.

Kiba's eyes darkened, "Exactly – what about Naruto. We all know Uchiha Sasuke is a ruthless character. Who says Sasuke didn't kill Naruto and bury the body somewhere?"

"What are you saying?" Shino said with a frown marring his stoic face.

"It's a possibility!" The Inuzuka countered, "Think about it. Uchiha -,"

"That's enough, Kiba!" Kurenai snapped.

The dog-user silenced at his sensei's command and looked away. I peered at the other gennin who appeared equally uneasy about their two lost comrades. Well, uneasy about Sasuke and Naruto for different reasons it seemed. The general assumption looked like they thought Sasuke did something to Naruto, thus preventing him from returning to Konoha.

Sasuke killing Naruto. The thought that Sasuke killed Naruto was more likely than I wanted it to be. _If I hadn't stopped them that time on the roof of the hospital…I'd be currently missing all of my gennin. _They had both nearly killed Sakura that day. If I hadn't been there to intervene…

But the main question was would Sasuke really kill Naruto?

I didn't think so.

"The Inuzuka raises a point, nonetheless." Neji said blandly as he closed his piercing eyes, "Most of us were there that day in the Chunnin forest. We all saw what the Uchiha is capable of."

_What Sasuke's capable of?_

I noticed that the atmosphere of the hallway had fallen into a chilling state as the sensei's looked at their students questioningly.

"That's true, I suppose." The Nara said with a yawn, scratching the back of his head. "We did see what Uchiha did to that Oto-nin. At the same time, I'd rather focus on the hope that Naruto is still alive, with a pretty good reason as to why he's in Sound. If he even is. He could have been captured, detained; any number of reasons could explain his sustained absence. And if we want to get to the bottom of the matter, we can't dismiss any possibility, no matter how unlikely they may or may not seem."

"Nice speech, Shikamaru." I said, looking over at the other gennin. "Listen, I know you're all worried about Naruto and…Sasuke," I added after a beat. "But for now the best thing to do would be to focus on your own missions. Leaf is in a dire state right now, and we need to put in all the effort we can. As for Sasuke and Naruto…" I trailed off, giving them a reassuring smile, "they are my problem. I'll find them, _both _of them."

"Right, Kakashi!" Gai said, nodding as he gave me a thumbs-up. Lee mimicked him instantly, "Hai!"

"By the way…" Kiba muttered as he faced Hyuga Neji. "I have a question for you, Hyuga."

Neji stared at the dog-user apathetically, "What?"

Shino too stepped forward, "How is Hinata-chan? We have been given information by Kurenai-sensei that she hasn't been feeling well."

The Byakugan-user nodded, "Hai, Hinata-sama has been feeling under the weather for the past few weeks. She won't talk to anyone about it, so I can't give you anymore than that, nor would I want to."

Kiba glared at Neji before turning to Shino, "See? I think she's really sick!"

Kurenai moved in-between them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, "I suspect it's for a different reason, boys. But that, we'll talk about later – let's just give Hinata some time, ne?"

They nodded glumly.

"Aa. Well," I inclined my head to the jounin teachers. "Later."

With another wave, I turned and walked past them into Tsunade's office a few paces away, closing the door behind me.

I looked at the desk as my eyes widened to see none other but Sakura sitting behind the Hokage desk, scribbling words down at a speedy manner on a scroll. She looked up as I came in, "Kakashi-sensei!"

She stood as I walked over. She came around the desk and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"She has you doing paperwork already?" I mused, throwing a glance over at the stack of papers Sakura had just left behind.

The rosette haired girl lightly shrugged, "It's nothing I can't handle. She's teaching me another medical jutsu but I have to get the formula right before I can master it. It's just a bit more complicated than I expected but I think I have it all figured out now…"

"That's good…you're working hard, I see…"

Sakura smiled dimly, "Yes…I am."

I stared at her again, noting the dark lines under her eyes and the paler shade of her skin. She looked worn and stressed. _She's pushing herself too hard. _Sakura will burn out if she keeps this up. My eyes narrowed on her again as she gazed at me in return.

"Na, Sakura," I said, placing a hand on her head. "You're looking a little tired."

Her eye twitched, "What did you just say?"

I blinked and scratched the back of my silver head, "It's not an insult, just an observation!" I retorted, shaking my head at her testy manner.

She laughed softly, "Yeah, I know…I'm just…"

My hand dropped to her shoulder, "You shouldn't throw yourself into your work to distract yourself from Sasuke and Naruto's…situation. It's not healthy."

"Funny," Sakura said, reaching up to clasp the hand on my shoulder. "I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"Hn?"

Sakura poked me in the ribs, "Your look a little thin, Kakashi-sensei. You need to eat more."

"Aa. Duly noted."

"I hope so…"

I frowned down at her as she chuckled and looked away. I retracted my hand and let it fall to my side. "Is there any…?"

"No," I interjected; cutting her off before she could finish her question. "There has been no more information about either Sasuke or Naruto. But since we can find no trace of Naruto in the surrounding areas, ANBU assumes that he accompanied Sasuke en route to Sound. That how it's been officially reported, but it was marked clear for change upon more evidence."

"So Sasuke has officially been marked as a missing-nin…and Naruto is a big question mark." Sakura replied, staring at him with hollow jade eyes.

I nodded and looked away from her, "I'll continue investigating, of course."

"Thank you for telling me everything, Sensei…" Sakura said gently, "it means a lot, not to be left out of this."

"They are your teammates, Sakura."

"Yes…"

I frowned at her evasive voice, "Don't think on it too much, Sakura. I have a feeling that this goes beyond our suspicions. Something happened out there in the Valley of the End that caused Naruto to accompany Sasuke to Oto. And I intend on finding out what it was."

Sakura nodded, "I know…I just…" She shook her head, her pink stands falling in front of her green eyes, "Never mind."

"Sakura…" I started in my usual monotone until I heard footsteps approaching outside the door. I stared at her intently, "We'll finish this discussion later."

"…Right." The medic-in-training said, smiling at me again.

My frown deepened.

The door opened then and in walked Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade said, striding up to Sakura and me. "Good. You're only a little late this time." She turned her attention to Sakura, "Sakura, can you do me a favor and get the daily medic reports from Shizune down at the hospital?"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura answered, greeting Jiraiya and waving to me before she made her way to the door.

"Ne, Sakura!" I called out, watching her pause in the doorway as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Come to the bridge tomorrow afternoon. I'll teach you that new genjutsu I was telling you about."

"Hai, Sensei." Sakura replied, nodding again before she left, the door closing softly behind her.

"That girl is like a machine, I tell you." Tsunade said with a note of pride in her voice. "She may even surpass me in a few years if she keeps up her rate of success. She has a lot of promise, Kakashi."

"I know," I sounded quietly.

Jiraiya coughed, "Now while the prospect of a young woman surpassing Tsunade is both interesting and frightening to think about, we all know there is another topic we must discuss."

Tsunade sat down behind her desk, "ANBU doesn't have any new reports about Naruto or Sasuke's whereabouts."

"That's because they don't know where to look!" protested the Toad Sannin, "if you give me two teams, I can comb out Sound and…"

"I don't have two teams to give you!" Tsunade barked, "They are all either out on missions or stationed in Konoha and you know that perfectly well, Jiraiya."

"I thought you were pursuing the Akatsuki," I countered, frowning at The Toad Hermit.

"Yes, well recent events have distracted me." He muttered darkly. "If only…" He stared at me pointedly and huffed.

I faced him fully, "If only what?" I questioned in a stiff, tight tone.

Jiraiya's steel gaze focused on mine, "You should have been more aware of your student's thoughts and actions. Obviously Sasuke had a hand in Naruto's disappearance – I know my own student – Naruto would have never become a missing-nin. Even if I don't know how, I know Sasuke is the reason why Naruto isn't in Leaf right now."

"You know…" I began my voice past stoic and into measured malice, "I'm getting really tired of hearing all these 'what if' situations and noticing that practically all of them peg Sasuke as the bad guy. And Naruto was _my _student first, Jiraiya. Remember that."

The white haired looked like he had something more to say – or shout – before Tsunade snapped, "SILENCE! The both of you," she admonished, "are going too far. We are all worried about them…we just have to work together." Tsunade concluded. She rubbed her forehead as the stress and worry shined in her eyes.

We gazed at her silently.

"Now," she continued, "let's talk about it calmly…we don't have any more resources or ninja to look for Naruto or the Uchiha. Our best bet would be keeping our contacts in other countries and villages on the lookout…"

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

"I can't believe he pulled something like that! I mean what an _asshole_! Then he says, '_be thankful that you passed. I'll surveillance you less from now on.' _Damn that snake bastard!"

"As long as you didn't give yourself away, that's all that matters." Sasuke said coldly, tightening the black cloak around him as we walked sluggishly through the snow.

We could barely see the lights of the village through the blankets of snow coating the ground.

"Yeah, I didn't let anything slip. I'm just saying using Ero-sannin was really low."

Sasuke scoffed, "You're in Sound. What else do you expect?"

"Hmph."

I looked around with a scowl, glaring at my white surroundings. "Why did we have to come to Snow country again?"

Sasuke gave me a blank stare, "Were you not paying attention?"

I snorted indignantly, "I was too angry about this morning! I know its something about a lord…"

Sasuke gave a brief nod, "Aa. We're supposed to kill him. He's recently denied to do any more dealings with Sound, so Orochimaru wants him…" Sasuke shrugged, "eliminated. It's a message to all his other business partners, if you think about it."

I paled, "Not another assassination mission!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If you have a problem, then I suggest you deal with it and stay out of my way while you are."

I glared over at the Uchiha, "I'm starting to have a problem with your attitude, Sasuke. It's too blasé for me."

Sasuke stilled and locked gazed with me for a moment. "Hn, later. We're nearly there and we need to do this quietly. The lord's name is Taisho. He should be on the top floor of the mansion he lives in. We'll break in through the third floor window, in and out without a sound."

I growled mutely under my breath as we approached the village.

* * *

_This…is crazy._

I scanned the area in front of me with clenched fists and a nervous countenance. From the roof of Lord Taisho's mansion, Sasuke and I gazed down at the mist-nin patrolling the local area.

"_Teme…" _I said in a whisper, _"You never said anything about Mist ninja being bodyguards!"_

"_Hm," _Sasuke replied equally low, _"it seems Taisho got wind of Orochimaru's plans."_

I nudged him, _"There's about seven of them down there, too far away to tell what level they are. What do you think?"_

Sasuke turned to me, _"Let's proceed with plans." _

"Eh?" Before I could say anything more, Sasuke jumped away and started stealthily for the window. I followed after him, as quiet as a grave as I inched behind him near the third floor window that he cautiously slid upwards to open. With a look over his shoulder at me, my raven teammate slipped into the dark room.

I followed, a breath behind, using chakra to make to footsteps inaudible as we walked along the wall, not daring to touch the ground in case of awaiting traps. After making our way through two outer rooms, we finally paused when we heard the tell tale sound of snoring.

Sasuke lifted his hand and motioned towards the direction.

The room was heavily locked, but it was nothing a ninja couldn't handle, even in the dark. I broke it open soundlessly, shutting the door behind us so you couldn't even hear the subtle click of it closing. Sasuke unsheathed his katana that I noticed he was growing increasingly fond of and stalked towards the sleeping man, pulling away the bed curtains. _It's lucky that those mist-nin had didn't have our intended window of time, or else we'd be in big trouble. _

Even so, I watched with a twisting stomach how Sasuke katana silently rose into the air before slicing down in a quick, effortless manner. There was no sound that escaped the now dead lord as blood pooled on the expensive silk sheets and blankets. No more snoring, just an abrupt whoosh of air from the katana and then nothing. It was sickening to me. _He was asleep, too. _To kill a man in such a vulnerable state didn't only turn my stomach, it left me disgusted. _I hate this…I hate everything about these missions…_

It would be different if it was in self defense. That has reason, justification. It'd even be different if the person at least had a chance to defend themselves. But this was just…

Wrong.

Sasuke walked over to me and inclined his head the way we entered. I turned around stiffly and resumed walking along the wall using chakra, Sasuke behind me. We made it to the window, bypassing a patrol of samurai it looked like, and slipped out of the window and onto the roof.

Then suddenly an alarm rang out blaringly into the cold night.

And on the roof we were greeted with the sight of al least twenty mist-nin…jounin level.

Sucking in a surprised breath, I turned slightly to the side to see more jumping through the window, shouting that the lord was dead and ninja had invaded the mansion. Sasuke said nothing as we faced the mist-nin, back to back. Sasuke lifted his katana once again as I pulled out a few kunai.

"Got a plan?" I asked warily, scared that maybe we really wouldn't make it this time. _There's too many jounin! We can't take all of them! Shit! Shit!_

"…Don't stop swinging until we're the only ones standing." Sasuke answered back, tightening his grip on his sword in what I recognized to be a nervous manner.

The mist-nin advanced.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"So? Are you ready to give us information now?"

When I said nothing, the mist-nin broke my finger he was holding as I cursed mentally in pain and said nothing. _Dammit…_ Twenty-five hours straight of thorough interrogation by these mist-nin with the same constant questions - Who are we? What village are we from? Who ordered us to kill Lord Taisho? Why?

We know we couldn't say anything – hell, ninja training 101 stated that if you did tell your ninja captors the information they wanted then they'd kill you right away. You don't, you get tortured but may during that time devise a way to escape. If you willingly state information, you are dishonoring yourself as a ninja and disgracing your village and its secrets.

I couldn't give a shit about Oto but I wasn't stupid. If I told them we were Sound ninja then Naruto and I would be killed of within a second. It's already lucky that it appears it was more than just Orochimaru that wanted Taisho dead. And another good thing is that we weren't wearing anything that connected us to Sound.

"What? Pretty boy keeping quiet?" The heavy set mist-nin mocked as he broke the last unbroken finger on my right hand. I gritted my teeth and continued to hold my tongue. I knew as a ninja, torture was an evident possibility in my career. There are many personal accounts of ninja they make you listen to in Academy, but when you face it you know it can only get worse.

And it was.

I heard another crack of bones from Naruto's side in back of me and frowned, figuring that that must have been the last finger on his right hand too because he let out a low pained sound that I barely caught. We had been tied back to back on two steel chairs, chakra binds along with steel wires wrapped around our torsos, hands, and feet to ensure our captivity.

We were already beaten and tired from the five hour battle it had taken them to capture us, but by the time the third set of reinforcements was called in we were already half passed out whilst standing. After that, we had both woken up in this shack-like place that was poorly heated, if at all. A large part of my body was numb so I couldn't tell for sure.

"Even the shrimp is keeping his mouth shut. How _noble!_" The mist-nin over on Naruto's side retorted snidely.

"I'm…not a shrimp." Naruto said, strained and low against his chest.

The mist-nin inside the small room, five in all, laughed at his response. The three leaning up against the wall walked over. The one in the middle said, "Why don't we take a break in the next room and get something to eat. They're all beaten up now anyway; let's wait till they regain a bit more consciousness before we continue."

They all seemed to agree, boasting about what'd they'd do next as they exited the small room and shut the door behind them with a loud bang that shook the four walled shack-like room we were being held in.

Silence lapsed into the room as the sounds of their barking laughter echoed through the thin walls to our ears. Drinks clinked and chairs scrapped across the floor as the ramblings of the mist-nin continued.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I asked lowly, straining to look over my shoulder. All I could see was blond spikes and a bruised whiskered cheek.

"I'm fine," He said tersely, "just peachy."

I said nothing. Then…

"We have to come up with a plan to escape. Now." I hissed urgently.

I felt Naruto nod, "Now," he repeated, "…I see how it is. So this is what it's like…what they do to those who are captured. Even Leaf. Heh, it's even worse than what you did to Taisho. I didn't think there was a worse…"

"What did you expect?" I said scathingly, "It's all a means to an end, and that end changes with every village."

"No," Naruto answered, "that's not true. All they want is land, money, power – greed is something they all have in common. Pride and self-worth…? Those are the rare things in this existence. Just like with Haku and Zabuza. Then again, what existence does a _tool _have, ne?"

I shook my head intently, my pitch black hair clinging to my pale forehead from sweat. "We are not tools. We are using Orochimaru to get stronger. In a sense, we all use each other for our own goals…"

"I said after Haku and Zabuza died I'd create my own…path as a ninja." Naruto said intently, determinably.

I thought of the word _Nindo_ and nodded.

"…We did, didn't we?" I asked, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"…Yeah," Naruto agreed, "We did." He sighed, struggling to move as another yelp escaped his mouth. "Ouch, that guy's foot really did a number on my ribcage, Sasuke. And my hand – damn…! I'm right-handed! What if I can't use them anymore?"

My mind eased somewhat as Naruto seemed to get out of that strange thinking mode he'd been in earlier. "I'm ambidextrous." I said.

". . ." Naruto silenced at my answer for a few seconds, "_Here_ is where you develop a sense of humor? _Here?!"_

"Shut up," I countered blankly, "I was merely stating a fact. We have to - ,"

Suddenly the door slammed open, "So what are pretty boy and the shrimp chatting away about in here, eh?" The heavy set ninja asked a look of disdain on his face as he twirled a kunai in his hand and sat in front of Naruto.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he reached out and grabbed a handful of Naruto's blond spikes. "Well, shrimp? Feel like talking yet?"

"Go to hell you smelly old bastard!" Naruto yelled, spitting in the ninja's face. In return, he grabbed a rag to wipe off the offensive spit and swiftly punched Naruto so hard across the face my chair rattled. I heard a groan from my teammate, and frowned when I saw the mist-nin grab his hair again.

"You'll pay dearly for that, you little maggot." He spat vemonously, rising up the kunai in front of Naruto's face. The Uzumaki's confident demeanor now slipped a little as he paled and stared at the shiny metal weapon in-between his eyes.

"I don't like the look in those blue eyes of yours, boy." The mist-nin continued, "I think I'll cut one out."

The other mist-nin who had come back in eagerly cheered the heavy mist-nin on, "Go, Sojuro! Let that shrimp have it!"

Sojuro seemed to heartily agree because he dipped the blade towards Naruto's right eye and slowly touched it with the tip. Naruto let out a hoarse scream, the other mist ninja holding his shoulders so he wouldn't struggle around too much as I looked on in horror, trying to vain to get out of my own binds to help, to do anything…

The kunai sunk in deeper as I saw it puncture Naruto's eye and carve in deeper and deeper…Sojuro purposefully made it torturously slow and painful.

"Naruto!" I said, useless but needing to say something as I felt Naruto's left hand latch onto my lower arm and squeeze so hard his fingernails cut into my skin. He was screaming, choking, and coughing all at once. Blood that was rushing from his wounded eye so much that it was probably sliding down his throat accidentally.

"Argh!!" Naruto cried out as the blade was ruthlessly pushed in all the way before Sojuro roughly yanked it out.

The thirteen year old blond boy in back of me let out a whimper, "My…eye…them…he…_my eye…!"_

Naruto went limp in back of me, the grip he had on my arm weakening till it finally broke away. _Did he pass out…? _I tried to get a better look at Naruto, but my sight was limited because of how we were tied back to back. Angry, I cursed the mist-nin, swearing I'd kill them all as soon as I could…if we survived…

"Let's do the left one, eh boys?" Sojuro asked, pointing the kunai towards Naruto again as they all chorused their boredom with that, even though two agreed. Sojuro stood, "Your right, he passed out anyway." He walked in front of me and took my black, high collared shirt, wiping off Naruto's blood on the kunai with it. "Thanks, I do like to keep my stuff clean."

His eyebrows rose under my livid glare when I finally got my left foot free, nearly tearing half my skin at my ankle in the process as I kicked out at his right knee. He let out a pained yell when I heard something _snap _as soon as my foot came into contact with his shin. He fell to the floor, grunting as his comrades helped him up.

"My knee…! He fucking cracked my knee!!!" The man yelled, another mist-nin dealing me a sharp blow to the back of my head. I was blinking back black spots when they united me from the chair and moved me into the center of the room, tying me into a prisoner of war position. In my bound POW stance, they loomed over me with threatening glares.

"So pretty boy," another mist-nin called out, "I saw you use a lot of fire jutsu. You hold an affinity for that, kid?"

When I didn't answer, the masked mist-nin beside him snickered, "Does it matter?" He questioned, kicking me in the stomach. My knees shook underneath my weight as I gasped for air.

"Pretty boy isn't going to be so pretty anymore…!" Another one said from the corner.

Sojuro lifted up a can, "You seem to like fires, pretty boy. Hopefully, as one pyromaniac to another, you'll be able to appreciate this."

He promptly overturned the contents of the can he was holding above me as gasoline spilled all down my back and head, soaked and breathing hard, I watched in muted anxiety and apprehension as Sojuro lit a match and held it above me. The acute smell of gasoline seared through my senses as I stared at the tiny, awaiting flame.

The match dropped.

I screamed as flames instantly ignited along my back before I saw Naruto break out of his binds of the chair – he was supposed to be unconscious – and go for the mist-nin. His one visible eye was glaring a raging red as he tore right through the first three mist-nin and kicked Sojuro so hard on the neck; it cracked, causing Sojuro to slump against the wall he was thrown up against, unmistakably dead.

I was already rolling on the ground, frantically trying to stop the flames as Naruto came over and, with a few hand seals, water poured all down my burning back, causing my both pain and relief. I could smell the stench of burnt skin and hair as it clogged in my throat.

Naruto's eye was wide – "Are you - !"

Another mist ninja came out of nowhere from behind him causing Naruto to spin around and punch him in the gut before with claw-like hands, Naruto grabbed him and bodily through him into the wall. The body fell to the floor, immobile. _He's dead,_ I thought with sharingan eyes. I nodded at Naruto and grabbed his left arm, noticing that all the mist-nin now weren't moving and that we needed to escape – _now._

We ran into the left room and found our weapons, quickly strapping them onto us and breaking down the front door we ran into the snowy terrain like the devil himself was at our heels.

We only stopped for a rest an hour later, when our adrenaline had finally drained away and our sheer panic dulled to the point of a nervous calm. We sagged against the other, making our way under the shelter of a large tree as we shuddered from the chilling cold of Snow Country.

I sat down on the floor, mindful not to let my burned back touch the bark of the tree as Naruto however remained pacing in front of me, a hand over his injured – or blind – right eye. I lifted up whatever was left of my shirt and felt the raw burns on my back, I hoped they weren't too severe as I grabbed some snow and pressed it to the charred skin, hissing in pain as I did so.

"…My eye…!" Naruto whispered frantically, "What do I do? Am I blind? No, I can't be blind, I can't be!" I could see he was going into a panic attack. "I can't be blind…but his kunai went all the way in…I felt it…! No, I can't be blind! I could barely keep up now, no I can't!!!"

"Naruto - !"

His rapid pacing didn't lessen; it increased as I began to see the bloody right side of his face glow red for a different reason. I frowned, "Naruto…?" When he didn't seem to hear, I grabbed his leg and stopped his pacing, watching as his panicked blue eye settled on me. It was like he didn't even notice the other side of his face was glowing red with chakra. I activated my sharingan and noted that it was indeed from the Nine Tails.

Suddenly Naruto gasped and held his injured eye tighter, "Ow…it's burning…!" Red waves of chakra were coated on the right side of his face now, centering on his right eye before it slowly dissipated in the next few minutes.

Naruto collapsed next to me on the forest ground, now looking very tired and worn. I stared at him for another moment before he pulled his left hand away from his eye. All I saw was a closed bloodstained eyelid.

"…Naruto…" I said cautiously, "open your eye…"

Tiredly, he did.

I stared into a perfectly fine blue eye – it didn't look scarred in the least and I could see trace remains of red chakra still at work.

"Your eye…" I began, "Can you see?"

"It's all fuzzy but yeah…I think its getting clearer…Lucky, huh?" Naruto asked, suddenly sounding both relieved and astounded.

_Luck has nothing to do with it…_I saw the kunai embed all the way into Naruto's eye. This healing miracle is because of the Nine Tails chakra, and Naruto knows it. I sighed and pushed back my hair. If Naruto hadn't intervened when he did, I would be dead right now…I'm the one who's lucky…

I clenched my fists in aggravation.

"Are _you_ okay?!" Naruto asked seriously, "I thought you were barbeque!"

"For a second there, so did I."

Naruto looked down at his hands for a long moment, "I killed them, Sasuke. Those five mist-nin…their dead."

"It was in defense," I said blandly, sounding a bit hoarse because of the pain in my back. My neck also hurt quite a bit, and so I ran a hand through my hair I noted I was missing all my back spikes. Hm…

"Yeah…sure." He said flatly. "It doesn't matter though, I think. They were torturing us like hell and I don't even feel sorry about it. They got what they deserved. I hope, anyway."

I looked down at my own right hand and frowned at the broken fingers that I knew had to be re-set immediately. I nudged Naruto, "We have to re-set our broken fingers before we set out back to sound. If we keep them like this for too long, we could lose them."

Naruto looked appalled, "Dammit!" he cursed, pushing his right hand towards me with a pained expression on his face. "Just do it quickly, okay?" He looked away with gritted teeth as I nodded and started re-setting his fingers one after the other.

At the third one, he grumbled, "I'm getting used to pain…"

"Stop complaining." I replied, knowing that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I just wanna say THANK YOU for all the feedback, we cherish each and every review! XD As to questions you had: **

**-There will be two more chapters until the time skip to when they are 15. We need to explain how they develop in Oto. Currently they are still 13. **

**-This story will be 13 chapters. After that, ****Rewind ****will start. **

**As for the New Naruto chapter: don't read this any longer if you haven't read it yet - OMG I LOVE CATS! YAY! And guys check it - there is now some serious chance of NaruHina action! YEAH! Go them, Naruto you notice her and Karin I still hate you I hope one of Sasuke's cats eat you. Okay, thanks guys, bye!**

**Please review! **

**Spaz and Twitch**


	4. Chapter Four

**Pause**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Four**

**Naruto's POV: **

_Tick… Tick… Tick…_

I scowled darkly at the illuminated clock in front of my line of vision, shifting my position on my side in my futon. It's not like I was _worried_, or anything. The teme can take care of himself…

Fourteen more ticks passed slowly as the hands pointed in the directions of exactly 1.00am.

Sasuke had gone on a week long mission to Grass Country and was supposed to have been back here three days ago. It wasn't like Sasuke to waste his time on missions. In fact, he's always impatient to get back so he could learn another jutsu from his snake sensei.

_Tick… Tick… Tick…_

If we were in Leaf a search party would have been called and we - _Stop thinking like that, _I ordered myself. You can't stand up and yell for what you think is right anymore. You can't have a voice, only inner, traitorous thoughts hidden under a cloak of revenge. That's the way it has to be now. _You're not in Leaf anymore, _I reminded myself.

_I might never be_.

Banishing that suffocating, sickening notion from my mind, I heard the door slide open quickly. Snapping my head up I was relieved to see the Uchiha himself walk into our room quietly. His black eyes locked on mine listlessly.

"Sasuke! Where the hell have you - ,"

I stopped my question when my dark-adjusted eyes stared shockingly at Sasuke's blood soaked uniform. The stench of fresh blood cut through my senses quickly as I started at the black-ish crimson that was dripping from my teammate's sleeves.

He was covered in it. _What happened?! _Dread filled me instantly as then I realized after a second that the blood wasn't his, that the scent of the blood was not his own. It… it was someone else's… many others in truth… but not Sasuke's.

A million questions formed in my mind but they died when Sasuke's gaze hardened measurably. He took another step into the room, his blank expression not showing that slightest distaste for being bathed in _so much blood_.

"Sasuke…"

"Not now, Naruto." He said emotionlessly.

He shrugged off his guards and sword easily as he made his way over to the bathroom door at the side of our small room. I noticed that closer up he was a lot paler than usual. Without saying another word, he entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. After a moment, I heard the sounds of the shower running.

It's true; I'm _not _in Leaf anymore.

I settled back onto my bed, staring up dully at the cracked ceiling above.

I'm in Oto. The only thing I can do… the only measure that's possible to take…

…_You don't ask…you don't question._

My blue eyes closed after a silent moment.

_You think… you scheme. _

_We make sure we stay on our path. Ignore what we have to do as we walk it, the end result is the only thing that matters. _

I thought of the bastard Orochimaru and the Yondaime's cunning ways, their many manipulations. _Therein lays the concept of winning, and the extreme sacrifices to losing. It's just that in the end… when all the cards are played and the dices are rolled…_

I hope our plan is the better one.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

_He's getting better, _I thought to myself as I dodged a well aimed kick to my head, swerving to punch Naruto in the abdomen. He grunted but made no stop in his advances as suddenly he started a barrage of taijutsu moves in rapid succession.

My red eyes swirled and read my blonde teammates moves a fraction before he made them… in the past, I had a full second, at the very least. Feeling the thrill of a good fight pounding through my veins, I fought him back twice as hard.

As another flurry of taijutsu ended, Naruto pushed back as he suddenly summoned ten more of himself. The Uzumaki Bushins' charged, as I adeptly moved to avoid the punches and flying kunai. Thinking fast, I flipped back a few paces and gathered the chakra in my lungs, yelling out my attack as white-hot fire burst forward.

Naruto stood there, his Bushins disappeared as he formed many seals, a fierce visage of raw determination on his whiskered face. "Time you got a first hand experience of my new move, Sasuke-teme!"

A tidal wave as large as the Hokage memorial in Konoha itself appeared right behind Naruto, it loomed dangerously and threateningly, casting a shadow that stretched well behind me. "Prepare yourself!" my blonde teammate yelled, his glare changing into a victorious grin.

The immense wave sped directly towards me as I moved instinctively, not allowing myself to be caught underneath the powerful liquid wall. Charging my right arm with a half-lit Chidori, I ran right into the wave as I ripped through the waters immersed with Naruto's chakra. Fighting my way through and being forced to hold my breath; I finally reached the other side to see Naruto's blue eyes locking with mine.

The energy diffused in my hand as I stared him down. I realized that with his steady, silent gaze that the dobe really had improved. _But he's not the only one…_Calmly and with a blank look; I ripped off the black bandages from my arms as I faced my opponent once more.

"Time to show you what I've learned, Naruto."

I unsheathed my sword slowly as I concentrated the currents of electricity to flow outside my body and warp around my sword. I gripped the hilt of the Kusanagi tighter, the chakra filled ribbons flowing and circling around me like a defensive shield.

"What - what is that?!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at me with a stupefied expression.

"I call it Chidori Nagashi. I've… improved the technique I learned from Kakashi." I stated apathetically, taking a step towards my old teammate.

"You what?!"

"Try to defend yourself." I ran, raising my katana a bit higher as Naruto quickly formed seals, a gust of wind blowing hard and lifting the receding water at our heals. The waters rose in height once more and wrapped around Naruto in a swirling twister.

I snorted, _that won't work_. Coming closer, I studied the shadow that Naruto created inside the twister and lunged with my sword, watching it tear right through the volume of water as if it were paper. Besides, water conducts electricity. I pulled my sword out at the moment the waters collapsed heavily back to the ground.

With the rising sun at our backs, I stared at Naruto who was clutching his right arm tightly. I calmed my technique, sheathing my sword as my blonde teammate walked over with a steady glare on his whiskered face.

"Don't tell me we're stopping already!" He complained.

I sighed, "We have a mission this afternoon."

_Another mission… _It has been already what, a year and a half since Naruto and I have joined with Sound? I can feel that I'm getting stronger; it's just the length of time that annoys me. It is rare that my thoughts stray from my one path…

I hated it when that happened.

"Great." Naruto supplied disinterestedly.

I turned towards the dobe once more. _So much for the loudmouth who always demanded missions at every possible moment… _

"Well, I guess you better go and get healed up before we leave!" Naruto stated with a grin.

My eyes drifted over the scattered bruises and cuts that covered both of us. "You're the one with the worst injury," I said, nodding to his bloody right arm. It had a deep, burnt cut that ran from his shoulder to his elbow, curtsey of my Chidori Nagashi.

But that was the way Naruto and I sparred… we go all out. What would be the purpose of holding back? Naruto's the only one in this base that can keep up with me… no one else is strong enough to train with.

He scoffed, "This?" His grin grew as red flames of chakra rose like tiny smoke signals from his arm. I watched as his skin repaired and reattached itself effortlessly, leaving only his bare tan skin that now never gave a hint he was injured in the first place.

I stared at him coolly as I noted that even his smaller cuts vanished. _He is using that too often. _Ever since it saved him that one time from being blind, Naruto hadn't been as adverse as before in letting the Kyubbi's chakra heal him. _But in the long run, I don't see this as a good thing. _

"That is not wise to do, Naruto. You shouldn't do it again."

"Why not? I'd rather heal myself than let the creepy Oto-nin medic's heal me. I don't trust them at all…"

As Naruto talked, I noticed how there was a certain red gleam to his blue eyes. _That isn't a good sign. _I instigated my sharingan, using the new technique I developed for my bloodline limit. Without bothering to ask, I delved into the Kyuubi container's mind until I came face to face with long bars and slanted, cold crimson eyes.

"_You… Uchiha Sasuke…" _a low growl sounded.

Kyuubi no Youko.

I glared at how a flicker of the Nine Tails' charka was flowing out in-between the bars like thin flames. Out stretching my hand, I pushed back the demon's presence from Naruto's space into its cage once more.

"_You can't push me back forever. You know that truth as well as I do."_

I stilled for a moment, staring into the fox's red, murderous gaze. The Kyuubi saw everything that happened?By his almost amused disposition, despite his entrapment, I assumed it to be correct.

"_Yes, Uchiha… I have seen it through Naruto's eyes… I see many things; hear many thoughts of the boy's…"_

"We're changing the future, regardless." I said blankly, glaring intensely back at the demon, as Naruto's words, _"I'm like a ticking bomb…"_ chose that moment to replay in my thoughts. "Get used to your cell. That's where you will stay."

He just laughed darkly. Frowning, I forced back the last remainder of red chakra under the seal's bars and departed from Naruto's mind.

I narrowed my eyes back on Naruto's shocked expression as he stared at me wordlessly, "Did you just-?!" he started.

"Be careful, you fool. The Kyuubi's chakra was getting out of control."

"That wasn't - ,"

"You were the one who said to remember _'you-know-what',_ Naruto."

"That won't happen just because I healed myself, teme!" Huffing, he crossed his arms and started walking away, "Let's go. I'd rather get this mission over with."

Making a mental note to remember this incident, I left the training grounds with Naruto and entered the base once more. I wouldn't forget the Kyuubi's threat.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I stared out the window of the fast moving train, completely bored out of my mind. I threw another glance over to the man Sasuke and I were protecting for the mission. I glowered distrustfully at the small, pudgy, balding man who had a certain gleam in his eyes that made me suspicious._ Though, any business partner of Orochimaru's can't be good._

The creepy, old man – _what was his name? Oh yeah_- Arakawa Akito asked for protection because there had been rumors going around that his enemies had hired ninja to kill him after a particular shady business deal. Unnerved, he went to Orochimaru and asked for strong bodyguards for his journey back to Rice Country, his home. Really, the guy looked like a dignified toad.

I was sitting next to Sasuke near the window seat while Arakawa sat opposite us. Sasuke had his gaze fixed blankly on the door to the compartment, seemingly in deep thought. I sighed, drumming my fingers on my arm as I felt like I was going to burst with utter boredom. _Part of me wishes some ninja would come and try to kill this guy so at least something entertaining would happen…_

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san?" The man asked, his dark eyes darting between the two of us.

"What?" I said tiredly in response.

"...I was wondering, I think I would like to make a pit stop before we reach Rice."

"That increases the risk of the mission." Sasuke suddenly retorted coldly, his gaze finally moving away from the door and onto Arakawa.

"Yes, yes. But I do have the two most powerful Oto-nins protecting me!" He let out a cackling laugh, "I am perfectly secured, am I not?"

Sasuke shared a look with me that clearly meant - _this is just going to make the mission longer_. Ugh, just great. I narrowed my eyes on Arakawa with an obvious degree of annoyance as I mentally sighed once more. The route to Rice would take two more days at our pace now, and the guy wanted to make a damn stop?!

"When do you want to stop?" Sasuke cut in.

"Oh, no worries, it's the next one!" The strange gleam in the man's eyes brightened in suppressed glee. He was even fisting his hands in anxious anticipation. I frowned, sizing up the small business dealer as my instincts screamed in warning. The leer on his face was frighteningly similar to Ero-Sennin's.

…_Just where the hell does this guy wanna go, anyway?_

* * *

By nightfall, we finally reached the place Arakawa wanted to go. Once we stepped through the double doors I froze, not being able to wipe the flabbergasted expression off my face as I dumbly stared… _What the hell?!_

There were many tables that seated equally shady looking men with… scantily dressed women fawning over them and pouring their drinks. To the far side there was an open bar and on either side of the smoke filled room there were odd red curtains that encompassed the entire wall.

Ero-Sennin would die from excitement.

I blinked; throwing a hasty glance over at Sasuke whom had clear impatience and disgust written across his pale face. Arakawa turned to us with a perverted grin as he gestured around the shadowy room with a sense of pride and esteemed joy.

"Isn't this just _perfect?_" He snapped his fingers with much enthusiasm as two ready men appeared instantly at his side, murmuring pleasant greetings in a way I was sure they recognized him as a faithful patron. "While you're doing your job protecting me – we can all have fun!"

I scowled at the man, "What are you talking about?"

_Jeez, I'm fourteen!_ I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks." Sasuke said flatly.

"Nonsense, nonsense! You are two growing young boys!" He waved his hand at a man who stood at the end of the curtain at the right side of the room. I noticed the man was holding a long golden rope as he nodded obediently at Arakawa.

"Choose the ones you want, boys!"

Suddenly the red curtains were pulled apart to reveal… very sparsely dressed women with plunging necklines and too much bare skin showing. I gaped, looking away immediately from the pretty but fake looking women who were put on display. _I can't believe they have them waiting under a curtain like that!! It's so wrong!!!_

"Hell no," Sasuke growled lowly.

"NO!" I yelled angrily, glaring at the small, perverted freak.

"No… no women?!" He seemed aghast at this, wordless even. Then it was as if a strike of realization hit him soundly. "Oh, oh _now I see!!_ Right, right, _too_ right." His grin, if possible, widened, "No problem!"

He waved his hand to the left side of the room as the attendant on that side nodded in return and withdrew the curtains. With morbid curiosity I turned to stare as pure vomit pitted my stomach – my eyes will never be the same again! Young, handsome looking men stared right back at us with keen interest, rows and rows of them!

_My god… what the hell is the world coming to?! What kind of sick place is this?!_ And... and what did he mean "_Oh now I see??!!!"_

Bastard!

"What's the matter with you?!" I asked, wanting to strangle the man I was supposed to be protecting.

"Enough." Sasuke walked away abruptly, an aura of suppressed rage emanating from the quiet Uchiha. I watched as he sat down at the bar with a displeased glower on his face, fixing a steady glare on any waiter or person who came within five feet of him.

"Eh, I guess I'll just sit here!" Arakawa said shrugging as he sat at a small table that was quickly filled with young girls and waitresses.

"Whatever." I stated coldly as I walked over to where Sasuke was sitting, settling on watching the freak from the other side of the room. Humph.

"Drink, ninja?" the older, graying bartender asked me as soon as I sat down, his eyes nervously straying to Sasuke's. He seemed quite intimidated by Sasuke's darkened mood.

_Drinks? Eh, why not? Maybe if we drink this mission won't seem so damn long… _Feeling depressed, "All right. Two glasses of sake."

The man nodded, "Coming right up."

Sasuke turned to me. "I'm not drinking."

"Aw, come on teme! We might as well try it once."

"No."

"What, you don't think you can handle a couple drinks of sake?"

"I didn't say that, Naruto."

"Ha! I bet you can't hold your alcohol!!"

"Naruto…"

"I can last longer than you teme!"

He glared, "How pointless."

"I knew it! You can't!"

The sake was placed in front of us as the bartender walked away. Sasuke picked up his glass, narrowing his gaze over to me indifferently. I picked up my own drink, staring at him challengingly.

"The one who falls off their stool first loses!" I exclaimed haughtily, determined not to lose.

"Hn, Fine."

The bet was on.

* * *

"No, no… you got it all wrong teme!" I said easily in reply as I downed my fourteenth, oh wait, sixteenth shot of sake.

The Uchiha's black eyes stared unfocusedly back at me, stalling for a second. He shook his head, "No, I'm right." He stated evenly.

"No way..! It's all about…" I trailed off, feeling my face burn, "Boobs."

_Yeah… Hinata-chan does have a nice pair of them. _I went off into a daze filled of white eyes and dark blue. _Hmm… really nice, actually. _I leaned my head on my hand as I stared off into the distant blearily… but then snapped back into attention when my elbow slid off the counter and made me nearly fall, earning a scoff from Sasuke.

"I can't believe you're a leg man."

_Sasuke must be drunk since he admitted it in the first place. HA! I am so not drunk yet… Nope, I don't even feel tipsy!_ I am so winning this bet, heh.

"Nn... it's not…" Sasuke frowned, "Shut up, Naruto." He muttered darkly.

"Okay, okay. Now what about the size of their bottoms?" I asked grinning as Sasuke's cloudy black eyes just blinked at me in return.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I shifted from my position, feeling oddly uncomfortable. My eyelids felt heavy and there was a pounding headache hammering my head. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, stilling when I felt a sudden presence outside the room… a foreign chakra. My eyes snapped open instantly – _enemy ninja and our mission _– but then I stopped when I saw a lazy arm wrapped around my waist.

…_What the fuck?_

Turning around in anger and half alarm, I saw Naruto's sleeping, drooling face. I steamed inwardly at the close contact and immediately punched the stupid dobe right in the face to wake him the fuck up.

"AH! What, whassa going on?!" Naruto started, blue eyes flying open and staring at me in rage and surprise.

"Get the hell off me, Naruto…" I growled out.

He blinked, "Eh?" He looked down and his eyes widened, "AH! Ew, get the hell away from me, teme! What the hell?!" He pushed off as I scowled heavily at him, rubbing my temples in frustration.

"_Me?_ You were the one touching me, dobe." I glared at him.

I got off the bed, feeling my mood from earlier worsen. _I am never drinking again… _Tonight was a good enough incentive. It was the dumb idiot who talked me into drinking sake in the first place. _Disgusting._ I _never_ had someone touch me for that long in my whole life – including when I was younger. _Ignore this incident. Never talk about it ever again. _

"Ugh, my head hurts…" Naruto grumbled.

"Shut up, moron."

Hearing a creaking outside the room, I remembered why I woke up in the first placeAs per custom, Arakawa was right across the hall from us, just incase something happened during the night. Naruto stood up, giving me a look as I knew he sensed something as well.

We walked outside, slipping into Arakawa's room quietly and stealthily. I narrowed my sharingan eyes and scanned the dark room, noting the discreet shadow of a person that shifted in the corner. Gripping a kunai from my pouch, I threw it in the direction and watched as the figure darted towards the bed where the fat fool was sleeping.

We were faster. Naruto lunged in front of Arakawa who yelped in his sleep (followed by quite a female shriek next to him) and I went for the ninja. I grabbed his wrist which held a short sword, and punched the ninja hard, making him fly backwards and hit the wooden wall, creating a large crack. I saw the panic that flashed across his eyes.

Slipping my katana from its sheath in a collected manner, I sliced right through the ninja's jugular. The ninja's wide brown eyes dulled in pain as finally the spark of life faded from his eyes. The man was dead. I noted the gleaming hitae-ate on his forward and made out the Sand insignia. By his uniform, he was just a simple chunnin.

_Bound to fail from the start. _How careless.

Suddenly the lights were flickered back on by Naruto.

"What, what happened?!" Arakawa weakly asked, obviously dazed. The woman next to him hid under the covers, shaking.

I rolled my eyes, choosing not to answer as I sheathed my sword once more.

"You were almost killed," Naruto stated dully, as he moved next to me to take a look at the dead ninja.

Arakawa shook, disturbed and then laughed nervously, desperately trying to regain his composure. "Heh…"

"I, I guess I'll just have to hire you two more often!" Arakawa announced.

"_Hell No." _Naruto retorted. I agreed.

* * *

**Nidaime's POV:**

The two young men stood off, watching the other closely as they readied their taijutsu stances to react without a second of hesitation. They had just come back from the mission from guarding Arakawa to Rice Country. It seemed like the mission had put them in a bad mood because they had immediately wanted to spar as soon as they returned. I stared at my own student, not believing it has been already a year and a half since I first met Naruto.

He looked so different from the energetic, orange jumpsuit clad kid that I was assigned to teach. Now, he wore a black jacket that reached a little bit below his knees, the back marked with the Uzumaki clan's red swirl, with the high collar drawn. With a black shirt and pants, he looked nothing like the twelve year old. Furthermore, he grew many inches and his blonde spikes grew longer and slightly went into his sharper blue eyes. He resembled the Yondaime now more than ever.

The Uchiha also wore his clan's symbol on the back of his white haori, combined with black pants and his katana strapped to the back of his waist. They moved closer, as Naruto broke the standstill by throwing the first punch. _Impatient brat._ But at least he plans out his strategies before he blindly attacks now.

A burst of black smoke appeared right next to me as Orochimaru stood there, his yellow snake-like eyes viewing the spar before him with veiled interest. I bit back the surge of hate at the Sannin's face, opting to keep my eyes on the two younger ninjas in front of me.

"My, my… aren't they improving?" Orochimaru remarked casually as the boys rebounded off each other's attacks, charging forward with double the speed. They seemed to be in their own world and disregarded our presences' completely.

"It appears so." I answered finally, devoid of any emotion.

"Hmm… how is Naruto's training regime proceeding?"

I watched how Naruto summoned a wave of water, thrusting it towards the Uchiha as the tips turned into deadly blades of ice. I almost started; inwardly stunned as I wondered how Naruto learned that particular trick. Then again, the boy did have his own way of doing things.

"Very well," I responded honestly. _I might not be needed soon._ His growth was beyond anything I have ever seen. He may even pass Sarutobi soon enough. Hm. That would be a good thing to see before I have to return…

"I see." His yellow eyes gleamed eerily for a second as I carefully made sure not to question the Oto-Kage. It was not my place, after all. No matter how much this situation grated on my beliefs or my spirit… _Naruto will keep his promise_. This afterlife of forced servitude may not be in vain. Will not.

"Good. This pleases me."

_What is he planning for Naruto? Why is he letting me train him in the first place? _I know of Naruto's plans to kill the Akatsuki leader, but I also know Orochimaru. It has to be more than that. Orochimaru is always the one who has a secret agenda.

My thoughts were distracted by a huge burst of fire and cracking electricity. The Uchiha advanced through Naruto's defensive guard, as at least a dozen more Uzumaki's appeared in retaliation. The sharingan user pummeled through three of them, his calculating eyes already locating which one was the real Naruto.

_This fight could go on for hours unless they're stopped. And by the looks of it, it can end pretty bloody. _That's if they let anyone interfere. By their harsh concentration, I can't see that happening. It was a good advantage for the two of them to have each other while they trained. With such an equal, strong sparring partner, their skills improved faster than ever.

"Only one more year… time flies, does it not?" Orochimaru stared at Sasuke, then turned to me with twisted amusement.

"Hai." I replied lowly.

One more year.

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

I sat on the lonely wooden swing near the Academy, unmoving. I smiled lightly, remembering in the past how a young Naruto would sit here and look so serious, as if he was deep in thought. I was always so nervous and scared to come up to him, to talk to him. Now… I regretted not doing so. I didn't think there would come a day when Naruto wouldn't walk through Konoha's gates with an easy grin.

_Naruto-kun… where are you? Did you really willingly go to Oto with Sasuke-san? _It didn't seem like him at all. Naruto always said he wanted to become the next Hokage. Why would he leave his home village, his only goal? What could be so important?

But Naruto-kun is really loyal to his friends.He must be trying to convince Sasuke-san to come back to Konoha. At least, that's all I can think of right now. It was all I could come up with after all this time wondering, debating. Feeling another sinking sensation hit my stomach once more, I gripped the ropes of the swing tighter.

When I first heard Naruto-kun was gone, I couldn't even see anyone I was so depressed. Then, I felt guilty because Sakura-chan must have felt even worse, them being her cell teammates. But still, I was shocked speechless. Naruto… going to Oto? It sounded so wrong, so unlike the hyperactive ninja we've all come to know. To admire.

I didn't want anyone to worry. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun already know that I… I didn't want to burden anyone with my feelings. It wasn't my place. Then, I realized that I needed to get stronger, much stronger than how I was. How could I hope to reach Naruto when he was so far away already? I needed to push myself, so I could hope to close the distance. So I can meet him again. So I can ask why… so I can do what I've wanted to do for so long.

_To… be noticed. To be seen, in Naruto-kun's eyes._

That is one of my deepest wishes. Also one that I'm afraid will never come true. But I won't give up; Naruto-kun himself taught me that. Just like Naruto, my true goal is acknowledgement… but not my only in my clan's eyes… or the village's… my selfish dream is for Naruto's.

Slowly, I pushed off the ground and started to swing.

* * *

**A/N: And thus concludes Chapter 4! This did have slight crack in it, eh? Lol. The waking up scene and the drunken rambling was hilarious, ne? Of course, there was some serious moments as well. Sigh, poor Hinata-chan…**

**Anyway, the next chapter will include some familiar faces, dum dum dum- Team Gai! XD Then, the following chapter will be the last time skip.**

**-Spoiler for Naruto Chapter- OMG! Sasuke and Sakura have a perfect chance to meet –ALONE!!!! Can you SasuSaku fans feel the tension?!! This is going to be the best chapter ever!!! We really can't wait! Also- it's great for NaruHina! Yamato can just give them so space, and hopefully, Deidara doesn't ruin a crucial romantic moment…!!!**

**Well, please review as always!**

**Twitch and Spaz **


	5. Chapter Five

**Pause**

**General disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter Five**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"_Teme! Where is your location?"_

My eyes darted around the dark forest that stretched before me, scanning it in suspicion to see if any more ninja would make themselves known. Silence greeted my ears, save for the steady static that came from the device in my ear, linking me with Naruto.

"Five miles from the target point. Is the mission complete?" I asked, jumping off another branch and finally landing down on the forest ground.

"_Hai. Target eliminated,"_ was Naruto's speedy reply.

I merely nodded. Naruto was able to kill the chief advisor then after I caused the necessary distraction. Good. Now, we had to reconvene and get out of this place. We had studied the terrain of Mist country and the fort we had to break into well enough before leaving for the mission; Naruto should be able to find me without a problem.

"Good. Now head for my direction, Dobe." I said nonchalantly into the mouthpiece.

"_Yeah, well that what – Oh Shit_!" Naruto cursed into the static, breaking off abruptly.

My eyes narrowed, "Dobe?" I questioned into the device, never once calling him 'Naruto' just in case there were listeners. It was always 'Dobe' and 'Teme' when we used these communicators. Perhaps Orochimaru's paranoia was indeed contagious.

Naruto's response came a few seconds later.

"_Crap! Teme, you wouldn't believe these guys! Their not like the others from the fort…! They actually have some skill…shit!"_ He broke off once more as I heard another loud blasting sound emit from Naruto's end.

"Dobe, head for my direction and try to shake them. We don't have time to finish them off if we want to catch the boat ride back. If you can't we'll deal with them, we'll do it together if we have to." I replied urgently, a hand already going for the hilt of my katana.

"_Hey! Who says I can't deal with them on my own?!"_ Naruto yelled back in an indignant manner.

"Dobe…" I started with a hint of cold anger, "we don't have time for this. Stop fooling around. Where are you?"

I thought I heard a huff before Naruto said, _"Right near you now, don't worry! You should be able to hear me so - !" _

A loud boom erupted from about a mile away. I scowled briefly before tugging on my black mask that covered more than half of my face – really, it was so dark outside with the moon covered by thick clouds, no one would have been able to see my identity anyway. And yet, Naruto and I still opted to wear them anytime a mission could bring us into contact with any leaf-nin.

It would be less to explain in the future.

If we could.

I headed for the area where the sound came from without another thought. I wasn't worried; I knew Naruto could handle himself. He hadn't seemed nervous on the intercom anyway – it was more excited at the prospect of a worthy challenge. Typical Naruto.

I peered around the forest until I saw a shadow dart just across my field of vision. That was…

It was because in a flash Naruto jumped down right next to me on the branch I was standing on with wide blue eyes.

"Teme," he whispered anxiously, "don't activate sharingan!"

I narrowed my eyes on him and was about to ask why when his pursuers appeared. There were two of them in all, and the first one jumped down barely ten feet away from us. My eye darted to a third ninja that was currently concealing him or herself in a nearby tree.

One of the two in front of us took a step forward so I was able to see his face.

Piercing white eyes locked onto mine in a deadly calm manner as they narrowed sharply. Hyuga Neji. It was actually Hyuga Neji…so that meant…I looked over to Naruto who just nudged me and gave a stiff, hardly conceivable nod. That meant the other ninja behind him was probably Rock Lee, and the ninja hiding in the trees was that girl in Team Gai, whatever her name was.

"You have assassinated Chief Advisor Nagisawa Katsuya of the Mist Country. For this crime, you will hereby be killed and sent back to whatever village ordered you here, shinobi." The Hyuga stated in a harsh tone.

I just raised a brow, "What does the Mist country's affairs have to do with mere Leaf-nin?" I asked blandly.

The leaf-nin behind Neji yelled, "It was our mission to ensure the safety of the Chief Advisor and take care of anyone who threatened to harm him! He was a peacemaker who was working to end inter-village wars and hostility!" We now knew for sure that was Lee. Same voice, same attitude, same everything. Fool.

"Good job," Naruto joked, as if he couldn't resist.

The white-eyed leader must have heard Naruto's comment because his eyes hardened and he growled, "You will not get away with this. Give up now, ninja."

I turned around to Naruto and began a skill that Naruto and I had developed over the years, "It looks like we can't just elude them. We'll have to fight them." Naruto read my lips easily without me voicing a word. It was a good thing our eyes were so advanced – we could easily see in the dark and even now it was too far away for the Hyuga to see, especially since we had our backs turned to him.

Naruto glanced at me seriously, "What? But – that's Team Gai!" He said back urgently, "We can't fight them! What if they find out who we are? We can't let that happen, we have to be accepted back into Konoha after all this is over and if we fight Team Gai it won't look good for our record! Even if we have that amnesty scroll!"

I rolled my eyes, "We have no choice. Just don't speak to them or look them in the eye… we're fourteen now, we've changed in appearance somewhat. They won't be able to recognize our build. Don't use any jutsu or taijutsu moves that resemble the past Naruto's in the slightest, alright? Your mask should take care of the rest." I responded in a low tone so Team Gai wouldn't be able to hear. It looked like Neji was using this little grace period to instruct Lee on what he should do. Hn.

"…Fine," Naruto grumbled mutely, "But just know that I really don't like this at all! I like Team Gai… so make sure you don't…"

"Which one do you want to fight?" I mouthed with a blank look, ignoring whatever else Naruto was about to say.

He sighed, "Well, I guess I'll take care of - ,"

"I'll handle Fuzzy Brows."

Naruto blinked at me before his eyes widened, "Why? Are…your not…jeez, Teme!" He sputtered lowly, breaking our silent conversation. "I didn't think you were still holding a grudge after all - ,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, barely even hearing myself. It was a good thing Naruto had abnormal senses.

"You take the leader," I said, loud enough for Naruto to hear. Besides, Naruto had beaten the Hyuga once; he may as well do it again. We don't have time to stand around and debate the issue anyway.

"…Fine." Naruto replied in an 'I'm-so-not-finished-we'll-talk-about-it-later' way. I noted he too masked his voice to be completely dead toned and unreadable, just in case Team Gai would be able to recognize our voices. It was a needed assurance.

Of course, that still left the kunoichi to be dealt with. With a scoff, and facing Lee and the Hyuga, I took out a kunai and threw it soundly in her direction.

The weapon hardly made a whisper through the air before it hit its mark –

"TENTEN!" Lee shouted as Neji, like a shot, jumped from his spot on the ground and charged for Tenten…she was falling towards the ground as he caught her limp body.

Naruto turned to me in shock, "You – you didn't…?!"

Neji placed Tenten down on the floor behind a tree as he turned and stared at me dead in the eye. "You didn't aim to kill. Why."

Not a question. A statement.

I distinctly heard Naruto sigh in relief.

I lifted my shoulders in an offhanded shrug, "Wasn't worth it."

"You will die here today…!" Neji swore, moving forward before Naruto stepped in front of me.

"I'm your opponent, buddy." Naruto remarked with a grin on his face, hidden by the black mask he donned. "Hope you don't disappoint me!"

I turned towards Lee who also did the same. I narrowed my eyes on him. He looked the same, perhaps a bit more like that sensei of his that he worships. Still…my thoughts couldn't help but run back to the future when he was attempting to court Sakura, where he was trying so hard to take my place and steal my….Hn. He had been getting close to Sakura and training and mentoring my own future son, Satoshi. Like it was _his_ place, _his_ right….

When it was _mine_.

And now that the present has changed so much, now that Naruto went to Oto with me and Sakura was left in Konoha…I wonder what has he done? For two whole years already, Lee has been able to see her and beg her for dates and outings. But Sakura wouldn't ever say yes…that wasn't possible. _But things are different. And she doesn't know everything. She may have waited in that past but now that she thinks Naruto could be a traitor, too…_ I didn't know.

And that was the worst thing. _Lee was close to her in the future, and even now, Sakura sees him as a good friend. _Lee is in love with Sakura, its not just plain nonsense he spews, like I used to think. If he didn't, he wouldn't have still been vying for her hand in the future.

He probably hasn't given up on her. He isn't that smart.

No. He's nothing but a fool.

And for two years already Lee had been able to see Sakura, while I've been in Oto. My fists clenched. The last time I'd seen my Sakura was when I had left her alone on that bench. _But he…_

My eyes darkened as I stared at Lee in utter distaste and seething hatred.

The fight began.

* * *

**Lee's POV:**

The darkly clothed shinobi that stood before me seemed to be coated in mystery with a raw underline of power. It practically radiated off him – silent, calm, but so very there. Tangible, even. It was like that for his companion as well, except that ninja's seemed more out of control and in your face.

Different and yet alike. My hands fisted at my sides, clamping down on my nerves with an iron fist. No! It wouldn't do any good to be intimidated by these enemy shinobi! They assassinated the Chief Advisor! They have to pay…and they hurt Tenten!

My eyes darted over to her sleeping form, another well of relief bottling up inside me as I faced the shadowed ninja before me. _No one can best my taijutsu now; I'll just give him everything I got! Who cares if he managed to find Tenten's location so quickly – that doesn't prove anything! _

"Move or die." I stared at the ninja before me who finally spoke in that deep, bone-chilling voice.

I noticed that Neji and the other nin – the one who had assassinated the Chief Advisor – was already exchanging blows. Yet I did not let my eyes stray from the ninja in front of me for I knew that would be a grave mistake.

Perhaps my last. Even though the shinobi spared Tenten he didn't feel like the type that was merciful. At all.

The masked man moved and in a precise, calculated manner, unsheathed his katana. The spare bits of moonlight breaking free from the dark clouds bounced off the blade, making it shine ominously into the night.

Black eyes bore into mine before I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I charged for him head on with an uppercut that he dodged swiftly before the ninja suddenly disappeared from my sight. The air literally cracked with his speed as I looked around wildly, _where did he go? Damn, he's so fast – _before I felt a blow strike me in the back of my neck. I darted back, shaking with the force of the sudden blow that had been dealt to me as I grabbed the back of my head, feeling warm liquid slash down my neck.

My breath hitched in pain as my trembling fingers ran over the injury and jerked. I stared wide-eyed at the clump of skin from my lower scalp that now lay on the forest ground a few feet away from me. _He…he skinned the back of the neck. _Through the blood, I could actually feel the bone. _He's – he's serious! He meant to chop my head clean off! If I hadn't moved that inch…!_

I grabbed my neck and backed away before I could stop myself. I looked up from the floor and stared into those cold black eyes. Sounds and yells from Neji's battle dulled into the background as my heart pounded in my ears. _He had moved so fast_, I thought as I shakily stood, wondering why he was even giving me the liberty to do so.

Nothing human could move that fast. It was impossible. I swallowed the urge to run as the dark, forbidding figure was gone again within the blink of an eye. I immediately rolled away but even so, I felt a burning, cutting sensation down my left side as I gasped, rising my right arm instinctively in defense. _Slam!_

I pounded into the floor, rasping as I laid face down. Groaning in pain, I turned around, summing up my courage to see the damage done to me. My left arm was barely hanging on, half by bone and skin ligaments. _Oh, God…I'm done for… _A deep slice ran down my left side as metallic smelling blood leaked from the gash and bled almost endlessly onto the floor, pooling around me. I didn't even know I could bleed that much.

"Pathetic."

I started at the ninja's deadened voice again and stiffened. I struggled and gazed upwards, realizing with a shudder that he was standing before me. He looked as if he was surrounded in a dark aura of chakra, spiraling in black and almost purple colors. The dark figure raised his bloody katana above his head, execution-style.

The ninja was too fast, even for me. My great speed couldn't even compare… His black, soulless eyes…could they see everything? My every move, my every defense…maybe even…my every thought?

I stared death in the eye and, if I'd been standing, I would have fallen. It went beyond intimidation. It was terrifying. This man, no this demon that stood before me now with a sadistic smirk and a raised sword that would soon bring my impending death was nothing human. You could feel, sense the utter lack of a soul within this monster.

My heart raced and slowed at the same time. Preparing for its last beats, perhaps? I knew not. From the background, I could hear the frantic shouts of Neji and his own battle with this demon's companion, but it felt like buzzing to my ears. Maybe it was my own racing panicked thoughts that were causing it to be like this, or maybe that blow to my head had stuck me harder than I thought.

_I never got to beat Neji-kun. _I nearly laughed when that thought entered my head. I didn't want to deal with regrets when I wasn't even dead yet – there was still hope, there had to be…! I tried to move my arm but ended up gasping in pain as my vision spilt in two. _…I don't even think my dear Sakura-san will be able to heal me up this time. I already had my miracle recovery. _

Sakura-san…the thought of her calmed me somewhat so I gripped onto it fiercely and held it steadfast. If she saw me now, she'd be so angry. I could imagine her now, her bright green eyes sparking in anger as she fussed over my wounds, the scolding coming in an onslaught of pokes and jabs as she healed them all. Sakura-san always made everything all right again.

"…Gomen, Sakura…" I said softly to myself, "I don't think you'll be able to heal me up this time…"

Suddenly the sword glinted in the dark before it pierced my right shoulder. I cried out in pain as the demon ninja bent down over me with livid onyx eyes. "What did you just say?"

With a heavy blink, I stared at him.

He twisted the sword embedded in my shoulder without mercy at my lack of response. I bit through my bottom lip because of the pain, uselessly grasping at the sword that dug into my shoulder.

"…W…what…?" I asked, blearily and in great pain.

"I won't repeat myself." The dark figure stated emotionlessly.

I didn't care anymore. It didn't even seem to matter. "I…was saying sorry to…" my eyes softened at the mere memory of Sakura. "…to the beautiful flower of my life that I love…Saku…ra…" I gasped as the man abruptly pulled the katana out of the shoulder in a quick motion. The anguish died in my throat.

"Die." The demon stated in that voice that now dripped in pure malice. I half wondered what I had done to cause this monster to form such a hatred for me in these last few moments but I knew it hardly mattered now. I was dead.

The blade torturously swung downward in a slow purposeful manner that I knew was calculated so that I would be able to see my coming end. The ninja would make sure of it. I made sure I stared the ninja in the eye, like a true man, like a true ninja. I would not cower, not now.

Just before the sword scraped me a hand reached out of nowhere and knocked it off its path. I inhaled sharply as I heard a righteous cry and looked up to see…

"Gai-sensei!" I said pouring over with relief as Gai hovered over me. I noted that the enemy ninja now stood off to the side, watching in a similar possessed calm from before. I started to realize his companion was with him and grabbing his arm in what looked like an angry way.

Gai looked strained as he scanned my injuries. They must have looked awful, but – where was Neji?

"Don't worry, Lee…you'll be alright. It's nothing fatal; we just have to get back to Konoha right away…" Gai said in an assured tone. Gai-sensei didn't lie, but… no, my mutilated arm and side didn't matter right now. I felt the effects of blood loss starting to drain me and knew I would soon pass out. But first, I had to know…

"Where's Neji-kun…and Tenten…" I asked weakly.

Gai picked me up carefully and stared ahead at the two opposite ninja, who I think went silent. The pounding in my head was so loud…

"They are behind you, Neji's alive as well. The ninja didn't kill him." Gai stated in a low tone. I knew Gai didn't get truly angry that often, and that it took a lot to make him so. But even a stranger would know from one look on Maito Gai's face that right now…he was absolutely furious.

"We have to retreat, ninja, as you both well know." Gai announced with a raised head. "But understand me when I say this…if I ever have the pleasure of bumping into you two again…I promise you when I declare that you won't survive the meeting. I will never forgive this!"

The ninja didn't make a move as Gai took a step back and shuffled me in his arms…I barely caught a glimpse of Neji and Tenten before the black dots that had been growing all over my vision overcome me.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

Silence.

That's all I gave Sasuke.

Silence.

I was so mad, so angry. I never thought he would go that far.

Not in a million years did I –

I stopped at that thought. There was no use lying to myself, was there? _I shouldn't have let him fight Lee. I had a bad feeling about it, but I still went against my instincts and let him fight Fuzzy Brows. _I knew he didn't like him. I knew that Sasuke was jealous and possessive whenever it came to even a brief mention of Sakura, yet I still bypassed that and let him fight Lee.

So stupid. So _stupid!_ I hadn't been thinking of it like that. I had been thinking holy crap Team Gai's here we could be found out. I was thinking more along the lines of maybe Sasuke should fight Lee, since he has before and we're on a time limit. He knows his moves like the back of his hand, he copied them after all! I even thought Sasuke made sense when he told me to fight Neji. I had fought him and won before, I did know his fighting style.

But Sasuke….

We walked back into the Oto base and were now walking down a familiar hallway. We would be staying in this base for the next few days. The chaotic schedule was now almost reassuring. The constant movement was distracting in a way.

I stared at Sasuke as he pulled down his black mask and headed for his room without a word. I scowled, fisting my hands before I walked behind him and pushed him inside his room and closed the door after me. He glared at me.

"What?" He asked in a clipped tone.

I said nothing for once, just staring at him imploringly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What, are you actually giving me the silent treatment? I don't feel guilty, Naruto. Grow up."

"I know you don't!" I said, snarling. "That's the problem! What is the matter with you – are you crazy?! You were about to kill Lee!"

Sasuke just arched a fine brow, "No. I would have let him live."

"Bullshit! Why do you think I was able to get down Neji so quick? He was distracted by his teammate nearly dying! You nearly killed him!"

Sasuke's glare intensified, "If I wanted to kill him he'd already be dead."

"It was Gai who saved him," I continued in my storming rage, "If Gai hadn't shown up when he did I really think Lee would be dead!"

"Keep your voice down, Naruto. Just because Orochimaru is no longer suspicious of us doesn't mean the walls aren't listening."

"Fuck that!" I yelled, pointing a finger at Sasuke. "You went way too far this time, teme! What was that, a pride thing? Because Lee beat you easily the first time you fought him? You were twelve! Or was it because of Sakura-chan – and don't give me that look!"

Sasuke snorted, "Assume whatever you want, Naruto. I don't care."

"No, it doesn't work like that, Sasuke." I stalked up to him and grabbed the front of his black mesh shirt. "We keep each other in line, right?" I demanded, narrowing my blue eyes on Sasuke's pitch black ones.

"…Hn. You know we do." Sasuke finally said, looking away.

I fisted my right hand and punched the stoic Uchiha right across the face. He staggered back from the powerful blow for a second before he instantly straightened, glowering.

He rubbed the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, "What the fuck was that, Naruto?" Sasuke growled, inches away from pummeling me into the ground.

"I'm keeping you on the straight and narrow, Teme! Listen, I know that…it's going to happen soon. I know we're both stressed out and strained with anxiety. But…we have to keep levelheaded. Right?" I questioned, staring at Sasuke seriously. "We have to keep on our paths, just like you always say! We've come so far and we're nearly there!"

Sasuke's eyes drifted away from mine again, "…You don't need to worry about that. I'm keeping myself in check, Naruto. I'm not thinking those things."

I shook my head, "Your actions prove otherwise, Sasuke! You once said when we made our pact that you didn't trust yourself…well, I - ,"

Sasuke's head snapped towards me, "Are you saying you don't trust me, Naruto?"

I blinked, caught off guard before I shook my head again at Sasuke's narrowed stare, "No! That's not what I meant." I lowered my voice, "I'm just saying that you went too far, and you know it. If Sakura-chan saw that scene she'd…" I broke off.

"She saw something similar, once before."

I frowned at what Sasuke suddenly said. What? "What do you mean…?"

He stared at me, "Nothing. Your right, Naruto, I did go too far. It won't happen again. So don't worry."

My mouth dropped open at _your right, Naruto _before I immediately snapped it shut. "I'm not done discussing this!"

"So discuss it later…" The Uchiha began, "I'm going to rest. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Do you hate Lee?" I asked, half suspecting that I already knew my answer.

"Yes." Sasuke answered blankly.

"Why?" I snapped, angry at how he didn't even need a moment to think it over.

Sasuke just shrugged and walked over, opening his door so I could leave. "For me, the question is why not?"

I didn't like his answer.

Then again, I suppose a part of me was glad he did answer. There were times when Sasuke didn't like my responses, and there were certainly times I didn't like his. This was one of those times. When I entered my own room and laid down on my futon, I knew that Sasuke probably hadn't intended to really kill Lee.

If he had, then Sasuke was right – Lee would have been dead.

I tried to console myself with thoughts like _He was probably just having a bout of jealousy repression _or _Sasuke's fine, he's usually yelling at me for going too far _but they didn't do much. I hope Lee will be okay, but I knew Tsunade could heal anything…and…well…

I sighed. Lee would definitely survive, and that's what mattered. I had heard what Lee had said before Sasuke went in for his final blow. That part about Sakura. _"…Gomen, Sakura…"_ Lee had said, _"I don't think you'll be able to heal me up this time…" _I rubbed my ears halfheartedly – I wished I hadn't heard it but I was partly glad I did all the same.

_Heh, sounds like Sakura-chan is still a medic. That's good._

It was no wonder Sasuke reacted that way. Even though Sasuke doesn't show it, he's wary of what's to come just like I am. We both have no idea what's going to happen, despite being forewarned. All we can do is push forward with our plans and pause every so often to make sure we're both on the same track. The same pace. We have to be, we need to be to make sure we get through this all.

According to the timeline, that guy Sai will show up soon. Any day now, really. And the dates for Satoshi and Kenji's…I trailed off uncomfortably with my distilling emotions on that particular subject shifting through me soundly.

I sighed again. I'll just keep a closer watch on Sasuke. That's all.

I resolved to do just that.

* * *

A few months later and here we were.

It was the day for Sai to arrive in the Sound base.

The day Team 7 in the other future confronted Sasuke at the base and fought him for the first time after three years.

The day had finally come.

But, now, they wouldn't just be meeting up with Sasuke again – it would be me as well. Nervous, excited, worried, and so many other emotions bubbled underneath the surface of my thoughts as I grinned at my sensei.

The Nidaime just raised a brow, "You're in a good mood today, Naruto, especially for so early in the day."

I shrugged good-naturedly and looked up at the steadily rising sun, "I guess I just have a feeling like this is going to be a good day." I smirked.

"Hmm…" The dead Hokage murmured, "If you say so, Naruto."

"So," I said as I cracked my knuckles, "got anything to teach me later on?" I had just finished my morning spar with him – and won, not for the first time. I'd never forget the day when I first met the Nidaime, awestruck was one word for it. Drowned was another.

The former Kage crossed his arms, "I have barely anything left to teach you, Naruto. You've already surpassed me as far as I can see. Your water and wind element jutsu are top notch and your taijutsu is a force to be dealt with. However…."

I raised a hand to cut him off, "I know, I know! _One never stops learning. If one does, one is already defeated by sheer ignorance_." I repeated like a well versed mantra.

The Nidaime looked slightly affronted but smiled slightly all the same, "You've done a good job, Naruto. I suspect Orochimaru won't need to sustain me any longer."

My eyes widened at that, "Sensei, I can - !"

This time my sensei cut me off with a warning look. "I don't ever want to gain knowledge of you using this forbidden jutsu that Orochimaru has been doing to keep me animated. You know that Naruto. All people must die. It is the natural order of things. It is balance, it is just. My time was ended a long while ago, and I must go back to that place."

I looked down at the ground but said nothing, knowing he was right. _He didn't mention that death just isn't fair. It's not just, it's unjust. Everyone who shouldn't die dies. Everyone who should die lives. _

I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and looked up and met his calm stare.

"You have done me proud, Naruto. Just like Sarutobi did. You share the same destiny as he did, you know. I can see it in your eyes…"

I just stared at him wordlessly.

"You have maturity in them. Strength. Wisdom. Naruto, you have the eyes of a Hokage." The Nidaime said, gripping my shoulder.

I grinned at him, "Thanks, Sensei. I'll keep you proud of me…promise." I swore intently.

The Nidaime just smacked me across the back, making me stagger. "What happened to the joker all of a sudden? Hah!"

I steamed at him for ruining the 'serious manly bonding moment' before I cracked a rare smile and chuckled along with him.

"Naruto-sama!"

My good mood evaporated at the sudden arrival of lower sound ninja. I turned around and greeted them with a cold glare that made them halt in their steps and still. They knew perfectly well I didn't like being interrupted when I was training or talking to my Sensei. The two of them glanced nervously at each other.

"Well?" I demanded as they flinched.

"Orochimaru-sama has asked that Sasuke-sama be awakened…and – and…!"

I scoffed: even now the sound ninja were scared stiff of waking Sasuke up from his precious sleep. Then again, I knew that the insomniac Uchiha barely got any sleep to begin with, so when it did grace him he obviously didn't like to be woken up. And after that incident with the sound-nin who had gone to wake him and never returned…well, I guess they all just didn't want to be a scorch mark on the ground.

Could I really blame them? Humph.

"I get it," I said waving goodbye to the Nidaime who just nodded in return.

"I'll talk you with later." He said.

"Right," I said as I watched my Sensei disappear into wisps of white smoke.

I turned my attention back to the two sound-nin who cowered under my glare. "I'll get the teme right now. Leave."

With a "Hai, Naruto-sama!" they dispersed.

I smirked, remembering another thing from my first few days at the Oto base. I had wanted to make all the ninja respect and fear me just like they did Sasuke. Well, it certainly had happened soon enough. My smirk deepened as I reached over and put on my black jacket, running a hand through my long blond spikes that fell into my eyes at times… Of course, after you demonstrate a certain level of power, the weaklings are always the ones to shake and fall first.

The rest are just like dominoes being knocked down one by one with the attitudes of their peers. Idiots.

I walked back into the base and headed towards Sasuke's room.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"It's any minute now…" I said to Naruto, who nodded at me in return.

We were waiting in the main room of the sound base, awaiting the arrival of Orochimaru, Kabuto…and Sai.

And along with him would surely come…_Sakura._

My fingers flexed at my sides as my onyx eyes narrowed on the door, impatience curling and twisting itself like a vice inside my chest. How would she look? What would she say? Would she be angry…?

I'll know. With one look I'll know. I've always been able to read Sakura and perceive her emotions…I'll know what she's thinking. Finally. _I'll know._

The countdown finally ended.

The door opened.

"Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun…I want you to meet someone who's recently joined us. You have a lot in common, I assure you."

The snake-like hiss of Orochimaru's voice preceded his form as he walked into the room.

Kabuto stood off to the side as what had to be Sai walked forward. I felt Naruto eagerly lean forward but cross his arms to feign disinterest.

"What do you mean we have a lot in common?" Naruto asked in a bored tone, skimming over Sai with a roll of his eyes, "He doesn't look like much. A wuss if you ask me."

Sai gave us a polite smile and inclined his head towards me, "I'm most eager to get to know the two of you, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. It seems like Uzumaki Naruto really did ally with Sasuke-san and Oto. How…interesting."

"Oh?" Naruto questioned with a lazy drawl, "What's that?"

"They speak highly of you," Sai continued on with a fake grin, "you're…friends. She does as well."

"_She?_" Naruto asked, stiffening unnoticeably.

"Yes," Sai said in amusement, "…Sakura. She does."

At her name, Sai moved his head and looked at me dead in the eye.

I stood, "I've had enough of this useless talk. Orochimaru," I snapped over to him. "You will train me now. No more wasting my time."

Orochimaru merely raised a hand, "Now, Sasuke-kun…perhaps we'll take a moment…"

At my narrowed eyes Sai spoke up once more. "I'd like to get to know you especially, Sasuke-san. With the way Sakura talks about you in such a defensive manner, I'd say it'd be worth it."

I finally turned at Sai and glared at him fully with my sharingan activated and bloodthirsty.

With wide frightened eyes, Sai fell backwards and gazed up at me speechless and afraid. _Weak. _I walked up to Orochimaru then mindful of appearances, and demanded he train me now.

Chuckling as if the whole thing greatly amused him, the snake sannin followed me into the training room.

I didn't see Naruto grin down at Sai and leave with a snickering wave, or see Kabuto move to escort him to his room. But I heard Kabuto's distant warning.

"_Don't get on their bad side. Those two will kill you without a second thought." _

There was no more pausing. No more waiting.

Team 7, whoever it consisted of now, was coming. Sai was here.

…and soon so would Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter – Sasuke and Sakura meet face to face once again, after all this time. Want to know what Team 7 consists of now? Read and find out!Please review guys! It's much needed/appreciated. We are shamelessly addicted to them. Eep. We thank you all for the reviews received so far – we love ya! Now, just to answer a few questions: how we write the chapters.**

**-Me and twitch outline every chapter together, some with great detail, others – not so much. Then we individually write out the chapter, like Spaz wrote the first one, Twitch wrote the second, and so on. Spaz, me, wrote this one! Then, after one writes the chapter, the other edits it. :)**

**The Manga updates: O.M.G. Sakura was so close! And Sasuke – kick Deidara's ass! But don't kill him I like Deidara :wink:. You know, when she passed Karin (my obvious hate for Karin is about to spring forth) I was itching for Sakura to stick out her foot and trip her. A **_**trip her, kick her! **_**Mantra was actually stuck in my head. Twitch feels the same way. Hn. **

**Twitch and Spaz **


	6. Chapter Six

**Pause**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Six**

**Sakura's POV:**

"We need to find Sai!" Shikamaru ordered, shaking his head. "I didn't like that guy from the start. Why does he have to go off and do things by himself?"

I turned towards Shikamaru with a small frown. _I still can't believe it either… _Sai went off alone to fight Sasuke. Yamato said that his plan all along was to assassinate Sasuke, but now he wasn't so sure. And I thought our group had been finally starting to act like a real team…

_How dare Sai betray us…_

We had been sent on this mission to bring back Sasuke and Naruto to Konoha. Tsunade sent me, Shikamaru, Sai, and, as our captain, Yamato. So far, it wasn't going so well. But I can't give up yet_… Sasuke-kun and Naruto are here, I know it. _I need to know what's going on; I need to know why they just left me behind. Why they left together.

I'll show them that was a mistake. I am not weak anymore.

Fisting my gloved hands at my sides, I ran past the rocky terrain, Yamato-san and Shikamaru at either side of me. My heart was pounding a million times a minute but I ignored it and hastily reviewed every single jutsu that Tsunade-shishou taught me these three long years. I would not wait in the background _this_ time. Raw determination lined my every single thought.

_Boom!_

The ground shaking from the sudden explosion, I nearly stumbled but adeptly regained my correct balance. _What in the world..?_

"What was that?" I asked, looking around the high stone walls.

"It was Sai's chakra." Yamato answered quickly.

Fixing on his chakra my gaze strayed to the long, shadowed tunnel. Without a doubt, there was Sai picking himself off the floor unsteadily. My green eyes narrowed on the Root ANBU in anger. _Found you…_

I ran off, leaving Shikamaru and Yamato behind as I sped right to the surprised looking ninja and abruptly grabbed him by the throat, glaring indignantly into his cool, emotionless black orbs.

"You!" I yelled at Sai, "What the hell are you after?!"

"Ah, it's Sakura…"

My heart skipped a beat at that sound, like an eerie ghost of a memory from the past.

_That… that voice._

My hands dropped from Sai as I stood there, stunned immobile. Very slowly and painfully as though my heart was falling apart at the seams, I turned around and forced my gaze to drift up the tall rock cliff to see who stood there. The sun shined in back of the man, creating a looming shadow.

My lips formed the name but no sound came out.

_Sasuke-kun._

There he stood in Oto-nin uniform. It was like he was just a ghost standing there, because I couldn't even sense his chakra, his presence. Only soulless black eyes stared right into mine with a boring intent.

Trying to find my voice, I started as a wisp of smoke emerged from Sasuke's side, every bone in my body freezing to see Naruto there. _But… but Naruto…_he didn't look like Naruto. Instead of the familiar orange, he wore a long black jacket to his knees with his collar drawn as he stood at near the same intimidating height as Sasuke. A different kind of grin was on his whiskered face, a colder one.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

All I could do was stare. These were not my teammates, at all.

_Naruto… and Sasuke-kun… _My fists clenched.

I'd have to bring them back.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

_Sakura._

She's here. She's finally here. This was all coming to an end, soon. I studied Sakura, memorizing every detail of her fifteen year old self. Everything to her vibrant pink hair, her bright green eyes, all the way down to her medic ninja dress. _It took so long…_but now that waiting has almost ended. Soon everything would change.

"Sasuke-kun… and Naruto," Sakura said, her eyes darting to both of us.

Tempted to confront her right now, I forced myself to stay where I stood. With annoyed aggravation, I watched as the shadow ninja Shikamaru and another ninja joined Sakura and Sai, looking up at us with measured shock and distrust.

"I know that guy must be Yamato, but why is Shikamaru here?" Naruto muttered over to me lowly.

I barely shrugged, "He must have replaced you in this mission."

"This is different." Naruto stated.

"It changes nothing. Remember, we can't give away our position." I narrowed my eyes over on Naruto whom just nodded in return.

Turning my attention to the ninja below me once more, I decided to ask the question that formed in my mind.

"Is Kakashi here, too?"

"Unfortunately, Kakashi-san couldn't be here. I am in his place. We have come to take you two back to Konoha." Yamato said sternly, coming forward.

Naruto crossed his arms, "You can try."

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled with a furious glare in his dark eyes. "I expected this from Sasuke; everyone knows I didn't like the guy. But you were different. I thought you wanted to be Hokage! What the hell is the matter with you! Why did you follow Sasuke?"

"Maybe I just realized to gain power I'd have to find it elsewhere... there is nothing in Konoha for me." Naruto replied, as if bored.

"You bastard! I didn't think the Uchiha actually kidnapped you but to me it seemed a hell of a lot more plausible than you betraying Konoha! You _are _coming back Naruto, whether you like it or not I don't really care." The Nara responded, eyes hardening.

"Big talk for the laziest coward there is." Naruto chuckled, his grin growing in malice.

"Naruto! Why… why are you doing this?! This isn't like you." Sakura demanded, her green eyes storming.

"I know, Sakura-chan." The blonde agreed lowly, narrowing his blue eyes to silts, "But a lot has changed over the years."

"But we're a team…" Sakura began softly, "We are Team Seven: Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, and me. I don't care what I have to do, even if it takes all the strength I can muster, I'll bring you both back home!"

In a flash with my speed I appeared right in front of her, eye to eye. She gasped in surprise, stiffening as I leaned forward slightly. I was aware how all her other teammates around her tensed in response, stances ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Sakura… don't interfere." I said blandly, noting how a shimmer of hurt passed through her emerald gaze.

"I won't do what you say this time, Sasuke-kun. I won't stand by and watch my team be destroyed… I can't. I can't let you two leave again." She responded, barely over a whisper. "I have to make you stay…"

I grabbed the hilt of my sword as the tension thickened. "Then I'll make you stay out of my way, Sakura."

_Not yet, soon but not yet…_

I sensed the oncoming blow from Sai coming from behind but I didn't turn around to block, already knowing who would be standing in the way. Naruto stood right behind me, back to back as he deflected Sai's attack. With only a blank expression of boredom on my face, I withdrew my katana soundly.

"_Just make sure Sakura-chan doesn't get hurt." _Naruto whispered in my ear from the corner of his mouth.

"_You don't need to tell me that, Dobe." _I returned coldly. _"Don't act suspicious." _

"_Heh. That's something you don't have to tell me, Teme!" _

Ignoring my blonde teammate, I paid attention to the three leaf ninja whom where creating a half circle around us.

"We won't let you two get away this time… I won't make fail _this_ mission!" Shikamaru growled, performing seals in one rapid movement. His shadow came to life and dove for mine, but I easily evaded by jumping out of its reach.

"You have no chance of defeating the both of us," Naruto responded darkly. "Give up or I'll kill you."

"Will you, _Naruto_?" I saw Naruto stiffen visibly as his blue gaze traveled almost reluctantly to Sakura. There was no emotion in his eyes but I could sense his unease. "Would you really kill me? Have you changed that much?" she asked softly. "…Do I even know you anymore? The old Naruto would stand by my side, fighting to bring back Sasuke-kun with me. _Who are you?!"_ She yelled, angry and desperate.

"…No one you know, Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered lowly, averting his eyes away from all too pained green ones.

"I do know, Naruto! I'll bring you back, the both of you!" Her eyes hardened, "I'll defeat you with my own power!"

Sakura charged, pulling back her fist and I suddenly was reminded of her twenty-seven year old self, pummeling her way through solid rock and stone with her god-like strength. Her expression on her face was the same… the quiet desperation, the un-breaking determination… to complete her goal.

_But I can't let her. Not yet._

Knowing better than to block the blow physically, I moved out of the way and appeared at her right side, reaching out and grasping the wrist of the fist that was first aimed towards me. She gasped in surprise, her eyes turning to me with shock as I tightened my grip dangerously.

"Sakura! Move aside right now!" Yamato warned as she instinctively ducked down, just as the older ninja charged towards me.

With a cold glare, I pushed Sakura away, charging up my katana with my Chidori and letting it release like a vicious snake around my body in an explosive shield. I turned to face my opponent as he was hurled backwards into the cliff behind him. Throwing a glance to the side I noticed how Naruto was already taking care of the Nara.

Yamato was already trying to stand once more as I charged with my sword and buried it into his upper chest to effectively immobile the annoying ninja. "Yamato-sensei!" Sakura screamed, but I merely twisted my sword to further aggravate the wound.

"I see. My body's going numb… the Chidori charges through your sword to completely immobilize your enemies." I just stared, not responding to his correct assumption. "But even though you are strong, I can't let you get away…"

Suddenly, my Kusanagi was forced out of his chest by a growing length of wood. With only a slight measure of shock, I moved out of the way to hear Naruto's warning yell cut through the air. I hastily moved once more, noting the dark shadowy hand that's fingers just rose from the ground after me. _Not good enough._

I jumped back up to my original place on the cliff and Naruto followed suit as well, appearing at my side. I glared down at the leaf-nins, a tempting idea of a forbidden jutsu to use on Yamato and the Shadow-nin already forming in my head. _I have to get rid of them someway…_

"This ends now." I deadpanned, starting to tear off the bandages off my right wrist when it was suddenly grabbed by Orochimaru.

With a cool stare I fixed my blank gaze on him. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun. You mustn't use that jutsu."

"Remove your hand or lose it."

"Sasuke-kun, you are forgetting who you are speaking to again." Kabuto said chidingly from behind the Snake Sannin.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up." Naruto said offhandedly.

"Sasuke-kun, there is a good reason why you shouldn't kill them. They actually have been killing off Akatsuki members… even your old teammate down there, Sakura-san, killed Sasori…"

My eyes shot back down to Sakura once more. _She killed an Akatsuki member? _Naruto even seemed surprised. _Good, she's still as strong as she was in the future… maybe even more so. _

"At least they are taking care of distractions that would hinder your goal." Kabuto finished, pushing up his glasses in a confident manner.

"That is a pathetic excuse." I replied, ripping my arm from Orochimaru.

"Nevertheless, we must take our leave boys." Orochimaru said pleasantly with a chilling smile. "I'm sure they'll see you again soon."

"Matte! Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as we already started to disappear into white smoke. I locked eyes with her teary gaze once last time before she faded from view. _The next time I see her… _

March 18th.

"_Sasuke-kun… That time… it was March 18th, exactly two months after I last saw you at the Sound base. __That night__… is the reason for Satoshi. Make sure it still is."_

One Month exactly from this day.

Satoshi.

Sakura disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

I looked up from my sitting position on my futon as Sasuke walked into our dark room, sliding the door shut behind him. My heart pounded as I eyed the scroll clutched in his right hand warily, knowing exactly what mission that was.

_The mission with Sakura-chan…_

I know this because of the date: March 18th.

It's all happening according to plan, and that's probably what's making me so uneasy. It's something that shouldn't be planned or known. Part of me felt a ripple of anger at Sasuke for what he was about to do to Sakura-chan, but that would be unjustified. It wouldn't be fair to Sasuke. But that doesn't mean I like it… I may not be in love with Sakura-chan anymore, but she is very important to me.

_It's wrong to use her like this. Sakura and Hinata-chan_. But what choice do we have? Future Sakura and Hinata both wanted Satoshi and Kenji to exist…

And my night with Hinata-chan is quickly approaching as well. Too soon. My throat swiftly going dry, I finally met Sasuke's steady black gaze.

"I got the mission. It's in Wave Country, just like the other Sakura said it would be… where we would meet." Sasuke said quietly, moving over to sit on his bed only five feet away from mine. He stared down at the scroll quietly for a few moments.

"Well… by that time, you had already defeated Itachi." I pointed out, realizing that was a major difference from the present timeline.

"Yes, I know. And at that time the curse seal completely took me over and sent me into a state of madness after I killed my brother. I held back going after Itachi in caution of this fact… until I meet with Sakura." His eyes locked with mine with murderous intent. "I hate waiting, but this is necessary."

"So after Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan…" I whispered, moving onto Sasuke's futon so he could hear just in case there were anyone else's ears pressed into the walls, "We leave Sound and fight Akatsuki?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered calmly. I didn't know how he could be so damn calm.

"Teme… when are you leaving then?" I asked nervously.

It was around midnight right now. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and shrugged lightly, "Tomorrow… at dawn. I have to go all the way to Wave so it's quite a journey…" Silence lapsed between us once more.

I couldn't take it anymore. "How… CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! I mean, it's tomorrow! You… and, and Sakura-chan! Damn it teme, I'm already nervous and my ummm –date? - with Hinata-chan's in a whole month! Yours is tomorrow! How can you just sit there and mmm… - !"

Sasuke's hand clamped over my mouth, cutting off my rant as his angry black eyes glared at me icily. "Shut the hell up, you idiot! Screaming about it isn't helping." His eyes flashed crimson red and shifted around the room before it faded back to black, nodding to himself as he leaned back up against the wall. "Stupid baka…"

I leaned up against the wall too, shoulder to shoulder with Sasuke as I stared at the other cracked, dull painted wall in front of me.

"You're not even nervous?" I ventured awkwardly.

"It's going to happen. I have to make sure of it. Sakura and I…" he turned and glared harshly, "It's none of your business, Naruto."

"Hey! I care about Sakura-chan too, okay?! She's my teammate as well!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm more than her teammate to her."

Thrown off guard, I just stared at him blinkingly. He sighed and started drumming his fingers against the casing of the scroll in an irritated manner. "Jeez, Sasuke…"

"But how are you even going to get her to…" I winced, trying to find the right word. The situation was too far from anything that was normal. "Well, convince her to… _do_… that?"

Sasuke shifted almost unnoticeably. "I don't know." He finally responded after a long while. "I'll see."

"Oh man, we're only fifteen… this is too much!" I struggled out, running a hand through my long blonde spikes. "I can't handle this… I don't even know Hinata-chan that well! It's hopeless!"

"Stop your pointless speech, Naruto. There's nothing we can do, or don't you want Kenji to exist?" Sasuke asked as I instantly glared defensively.

"Of course I want Kenji to exist! I'm just saying that it's so different this time! I was dating Hinata-chan for a long time before _that _happened and for you and Sakura-chan… well… you know!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke remarked immediately, jabbing his elbow roughly into my side. "Don't talk about that."

'Humph." I said indignantly, rubbing my sore side. "It's just really different circumstances, Sasuke-teme! I don't know if it'll work…"

"I'll make it work with Sakura. I'll find a way… since it was meant to happen anyway."

I stared at Sasuke, sighing heavily. "Then what?"

"I kill Orochimaru… and then Itachi." He said in such a low voice I had to strain to hear. "My plan before I left for Oto was rounding up a team with unique abilities to locate and help me kill Itachi… but that was before we were sent into the future. Now, I know you and I alone are more than enough to do so."

"You planned this far before you even left Konoha?" I asked, a little pissed off.

He just nodded, "Of course. But now we have your enhanced nose, combined with the fact that Itachi and his partner are looking for you anyway. It won't be hard to find my brother after we leave Sound."

I grinned, "Right! Then we go after the Akatsuki leader." A shadow fell over my face. _I want to see his face when he is killed by the son he cursed. _

The man who sealed the Nine Tailed demon fox in me. My own father, the Akatsuki Leader, even.

I always wondered why _he _sealed the demon fox inside me. Why would he chose me – why hate _me_ - so much so that he would pick me as a baby to be the container to a demon. When I leaned I was the Kyuubi's holder at twelve, I wanted to ask why the Yondaime Hokage picked me out of everyone else when he defeated the Kyuubi.

Then I finally learn the answer not from the Hokage, Iruka, or even Kakashi. No. I learn it from my _future self… _

"…_I'll have the chance to kill the Akatsuki leader. All I want is to kill the man who sealed the Nine Tails in me and left me to rot in Konoha."_

That's what I told Orochimaru when I first came to Oto. It wasn't far from the truth. At first, I just wanted to confront the man for what he did… but now, as more time goes it erases more of my doubt. I force myself not to think about it so much that it just pools and waits just below the surface of my conscious thoughts… my other goal.

_To kill the Akatsuki Leader._

Now, it was as paramount as becoming Hokage. It became important, necessary, even. I wouldn't be able to let it go if he lived and besides, he's a big enough threat as an Akatsuki Leader. _A leader who is sending his men off to kill his own son. _

But I'll kill him first. That is one thing that will not differ from the other future.

I'll make sure of it personally. My goal.

_He'll pay…_

"…Naruto?" I looked up distractedly to see Sasuke frowning at me, lips drawn in a line.

"Your eyes are tinting red again."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Sasuke's eyes grew red as I felt an immediate pull from my thoughts, the familiar presence of the Kyuubi being pushed back into the farther depths of my mind. _I didn't even notice my seal was acting up again…_

Sasuke's gaze sharpened, "Naruto, this is serious. You weren't even in battle this time."

I let out an uneasy laugh. "Don't worry about it teme, it was probably just… a fluke!"

"I don't believe in flukes. Be more aware of the Kyuubi, Naruto. Or do you want to end up merged?" The Uchiha argued.

I moved over to my own futon. "I said I'll handle it." I responded shortly.

"Can you? You are obviously not doing a good job, Dobe."

"Shut up, Teme! It's under control!" I said angrily, moving under the covers on my side so my back faced Sasuke.

"I don't believe you."

I didn't say anything, steaming silently. _Teme thinks he knows everything…_

"The Kyuubi warned me that the future could not be changed, Naruto. Be… careful. Don't use his chakra if you don't have to."

"I'm not." I replied, "That's not the problem."

"What is then?" Sasuke questioned with his voice as dead as ever.

I turned to face him once more. "Well… sometimes when _he _thinks…" I looked Sasuke in the eye, black to blue. "Sometimes I confuse it with my own thoughts. I can't tell, I think… they sound the same… sometimes…" I cut out honestly, revealing one of my riding fears as of late.

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction before they narrowed. "How long?" he asked quickly.

I looked away, "A while." I chuckled, "I guess I was right when I said 'ticking bomb', eh?"

"Naruto…"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. It only happens sometimes, okay teme? It's not like he fully takes over, or anything. Besides," I grinned at my raven haired teammate, "I wouldn't let the Kyuubi take over my mind! I am the _only_ Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage! So there's no need to worry about it!"

"…When we get back to Leaf you're going to have that Sannin sensei of yours reseal you, Naruto. I don't like it."

"Right! You too…" I said, careful not to look Sasuke in the eye.

_I refuse to let the future end up the same way. Even if we do have to use our Nindo code, Sasuke and I will make sure we do not turn into those men. We can't, we're come too far to let everything turn out in vain._

"Night, Sasuke-teme."

"Hn." He grunted in reply, as I watched his gaze dart over to the clock on the other side of the room and back. Something he's been doing every ten minutes since he stepped into our room.

The time's almost up.

After now, our true plan to defeat our future will truly begin.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Are you all anticipating the next chapter as much as we are?! (fangirl squeal) Sasuke and Sakura's meeting… Ah, the beginning of Satoshi! This is just so messed up, isn't it? I love it… hehehe. Me and Spaz are so evil to the poor Naruto characters…**

**-Naruto Manga Chapter: Sasuke won! Yayy! Now this is Twitch's premonition of what should happen now that Sasuke is all beaten up and bloody after his fight with Deidara. Sakura should appear- since she's close by- and heal his wounds for him, ending up in a heart wrenching confrontation for our favorite couple! Well, that's y dream…**

**Read and Review!!**

**Twitch and Spaz**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Pause**

**General disclaimer applies. Warning - mature content. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Sasuke's POV:**

Wisps of pink hair danced along pale, bare shoulders.

Green orbs stared distantly into the orchards of budding trees.

Slender fingers reached up to the silky stands of rosette hair that breezed into her eyes and brushed them carelessly away.

I watched every movement, every gesture.

I could hear the never-stopping pounding beat into my ears, the constant tempo ghosting my mind's thoughts as I observed Sakura from a safe distance. It was time. All these years, months, weeks I waited for this day. This moment. March 18th. Future Sakura's words chose this time to echo in my head, _"That time… it was March 18th, exactly two months after I last saw you at the Sound base. __That night__… is the reason for Satoshi. Make sure it still is."_

Future Sakura wanted this. I wanted this. It's for Satoshi. No, don't think of that right now. Sakura. It's…only Sakura right now. _Would she want this?_

I let out a steady breath and swallowed down the nerves that rested and shook in my chest. Mt heartbeat increased as I watched Sakura sigh and run a dainty hand through her short pink locks. My greedy eyes darted around her every move before I forcibly closed them and mentally swore.

I had been watching her for an hour now.

_Move. Just go up to her and start. Talk. Say something. Move! MOVE!_

Hesitation crept in and weighed heavily on my shoulders. I had envisioned this day for a long, long time. Now I felt like I didn't have enough time to plan this all out. What to say, what to do, how to act. Act? No, I couldn't act. Not like this…not for this. Plans. I had so many plans and ideas for what I would say to Sakura when this day finally came. More than one, a calm speech for whatever Sakura would say, however Sakura would react.

But they all faded away. It was too fake. Too planned. So much of this future Naruto and I were creating was planned and forewarned, scripted and deceitful. From Naruto leaving with me for Oto and tricking Orochimaru into training us both instead of just me. But Sakura…doesn't deserve to be lied to. Not when this single most important event revolves so completely around her. For her. All about her.

It's already different. So different. The way this meeting was supposed to go, the way Satoshi was supposed to be created. I had been consumed by the curse seal…and Sakura had been a victim. I inhaled sharply and fisted my hands, blocking out the searing memories my future self had made me privy to. _I won't hurt Sakura. I'd never hurt her. _All of this isn't just for Itachi.

It's for Sakura too. My most important person. My most important reason. The reason I made a suicide pact with Naruto, the reason I will return to Leaf, the reason that consumes so many thoughts, dreams, goals…the reason I'm standing here right now. But…the only question is…

_What will she think?_

I moved.

In the blink of an eye I appeared right in front of her. Black smoke dissipated, carried away by a light wind. I stood there, motionless.

Green eyes widened, followed by a small gasp and a stunned step back.

Onyx locked onto emerald and held fast.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura breathed, taking another tiny step away as arms moved up to her chest, as if to block an impending attack.

Hearing her say my name caused another reeling sense of unsteadiness, as if the very ground I stood on was shaking. Her bright green eyes stared at me in half wonder, half apprehension. I stared at her blankly, aware of the setting around us dulling in color as if it couldn't come up to par with her presence.

I had noticed it back at the sound base but standing right in front of her made it all the more clear. Sakura was beautiful. It was a younger version that had greeted my eyes at the Hokage office, when Naruto and I had arrived fifteen years into the future. The sight of her now was no less profound.

"Sakura…" The emotionless tone of my voice always slipped whenever I spoke to her now. From twelve to fifteen, that had never changed. "I need to talk to you."

"T…Talk to me…?" Sakura asked, as if she couldn't grasp the notion. Her voice was another thing that hadn't changed, as I had noticed in the future. "You made it clear in Oto that the time for talking is long gone."

I frowned as she slowly backed away and reached into a back pocket, pulling out black gloves that she quickly pulled on. I didn't make a move, opting to communicate that I didn't wish to fight.

"I disagree," I said calmly, "things have changed since I left you in Konoha."

"I know that," Sakura replied, her brilliant green eyes narrowing. "I'll show you some of those things!"

She disappeared from sight, bursting into cherry blossom petals. I stiffened, the meeting already going far, far off the one I had imagined and dodged a sudden right punch from Sakura as she emerged from the ground behind me. I turned around and swiftly grabbed the left fist that had been following her right one and tugged it towards me. She went forward, losing her footing before she kicked off the ground and flipped her body over mine in one great leap.

I lost my hold on her but quickly went forward, evading and blocking the numerous kicks and punches she sent my way before I grabbed her wrists and hooked a leg around hers so she couldn't escape. I fixed a steady stare onto hers, my black eyes darkening in warning.

"I only want to talk to you. I did not come here to fight you, Sakura." I stated harshly.

Sakura just tossed me a smile before she once again burst into her namesake of cherry blossom petals. The soft petals brushed my fingers that had been holding her before I slowly turned around, my black eyes bleeding to red.

"A genjutsu…" I murmured, scanning the surroundings with a distant frown. "Since the beginning it was a genjutsu."

"Correct." I heard Sakura's distant voice say. "You didn't think I wouldn't be able tell if you were watching me? I knew almost right away."

_She's improved, _I thought with a small scoff.

"Then why didn't you expose me sooner if you knew I was there all along?" I asked blankly, my eyes hunting for her familiar chakra pattern.

"I wanted to know your purpose." Sakura said as my eyes narrowed further. The way she was speaking made it sound like the direction of her voice was coming from everywhere, making it impossible to track her that way.

"Purpose?" I questioned, finally noting a small green chakra residue behind a nearby willow tree.

"It wasn't what I expected. How do I know you aren't here to kill me? Back at the base, it seemed you would have certainly done so. I'm not weak little Sakura anymore, Sasuke-kun. I don't wait in the background for someone to save me. So don't expect me to fall so easily…I'm stronger now. Much stronger." Sakura said, her tone hardening at the end.

I bit back a growl, "I told you I haven't come to fight you, much less kill you!" I eased up my tone, "I just want to talk."

I vanished from my spot as well and reappeared in front of Sakura's crouched form under the thick tree. Her green eyes shot up to mine in surprise, the kunai in her hand tightening in her grasp.

"And you should know Sakura…that you can't hide from me."

Sakura's eyes bore no fear or indecision as she stood up straight, a wary glare on her pale face.

"Where's Naruto?" She demanded, keeping the kunai in front of her chest as if it was a wall separating us.

Thrown off guard, I immediately answered. "Oto."

"I don't understand…" Sakura whispered faintly, her green orbs staring into mine unblinkingly. "Why, now of all times, do you suddenly want to talk to me? You never told me anything. Why should now, three years later, be any different?"

"Like I said…things have changed since I left you on that bench in Konoha. Things that concern you." I said clearly.

"After you left me on that bench…you mean after you and Naruto abandoned team seven! Kakashi-sempai…and me." Sakura said.

"It's…complex. You don't know the whole story." I murmured, trying to swerve the conversation around.

"Liar!" Sakura shouted angrily, her green eyes burning. "You and Naruto, together, left for Sound to obtain power. You both left Konoha and with it – team seven! No, you took team seven away! And…" at this part, her eyes watered, "you both never gave me a second thought!"

"That's not true." I swore lowly, taking a step forward.

She took a step back, raising her kunai in warning. "It is true. Kakashi-sempai and I did everything and anything to try to find you two. To bring you back home. I would have done anything…" She trailed off, shaking her head while keeping her eyes locked on mine. "I promised myself…I told myself I'd get stronger so when the day came that I'd see you again I'd ask why…"

A tear fell down her cheek, "…why you left me behind!"

A gloved punch aimed for my jaw made me jerk away in order to avoid it. Then another, followed by a series of hand seals that caused the grassy ground below me to shake and, suddenly, melted into a quicksand-like substance. I jumped away to avoid it and Sakura was right behind me, slower but she keeping up at the pace I set as we sped tree to tree.

"Take me seriously!" Sakura called out, gasping when I suddenly stopped and knocked away the slew of kunai that came from her direction. I turned around and watched as, like I had earlier summoned while running, two black snakes with red glowing eyes appeared on either side of Sakura and wrapped around her form in a second.

"Not too tightly," I warned, caused the summoned snakes to hiss in acknowledgement as I jumped back onto Sakura's branch, standing right in front of her bound form.

"I left you behind because at that point, our paths could no longer stay on the same road Sakura." I said, staring as she bowed her head so pink layers covered her face.

"And what merges them now?" Sakura whispered.

I looked away, trying to search for words that could pacify her. Words that could make her understand.

"…I need to make something clear to you." I finally said, waving a hand that caused the snakes binding her to burst into black smoke.

I took another step towards her, carefully so she wouldn't back away. She still didn't raise her gaze to meet mine. Swallowing and realizing that I'd have to make contact with her at some point, I reached out and captured her thin wrist in my hand again, backing away myself from taking her hand instead.

"What is that?" Sakura asked in a sad voice, tilting her head upwards to now look at me eye to eye, even though I towered over her now.

"Naruto and I…it wasn't planned. I never intended on taking Naruto with me to Oto. He made that decision on his own." I said sternly.

"I see…but still, a part of you knew, ever since Orochimaru gave you that curse seal, that you would leave for Oto for power. To complete your goal to kill your older brother…" Sakura returned.

I tensed at the mention of Itachi and looked away, silent.

"So I was right," Sakura said in response to my silence. She said it like she had expected it anyway.

"Hn…I was conflicted for a while. But a side of me did know that it could be my only choice."

She tore her wrist away from me. "There's always a choice! And Naruto…why did he…" She shook her head, "It isn't like him! What made him leave Konoha behind? I know Naruto! He would never betray his comrades; he would never willingly leave Konoha!"

"Naruto and I…just realized we both had things to ensure and exact in our futures. That we both needed power to do it…we're using Orochimaru for this purpose." I stated tonelessly.

"Using Orochimaru?" Sakura echoed.

"I don't plan on letting my body being taken over by Orochimaru. I never considered letting that happen."

"Then…why are you here now? If you're only using Orochimaru for power, you should know that soon he's planning to take over your body soon! And Naruto – why is he so desperate for power that he would sink to going to Oto?"

I scowled at her last words but forced it away. "Naruto and I have plans, Sakura. Soon, everything will make sense to you." _At least the parts we'll tell people, thanks to the amnesty scroll. _Because Naruto and I had already cemented with each other that we'd never let them all find out what really happened to us in the future.

Sakura and I wouldn't even be a possibility if she ever found out.

"Explain them to me now!" Sakura said, sounding hurt and at the same time, hopeful. "Do you mean that Naruto hasn't betrayed Konoha? Or that you two have something planned after you escape from Orochimaru?"

"There are things that we have planned…"

Sakura cut me off, "Does Uchiha Itachi have anything to do with it?"

"…Hai. The whole of Akatsuki, in fact." I said determinedly, trying to be careful about how much I let her know. I knew I had to give her as much as I could though…especially if I had to ensure Satoshi's existence this very day. It was all so delicate, as if I could ruin any chance with a simple word. And I could.

I have to sleep with Sakura. I looked up at the darkening sky as my throat went dry. Very, very soon actually. My fingers started shaking slightly. They wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I fisted my hands or shook it off.

"Tell me…" Sakura asked, reaching out to grab my hand. She lifted it and held it in-between her hands. "Let me help. I'm not weak anymore. I'm a medic-nin under Tsunade…come back home. Both of you…come back home with me and I'll help you in your plans…please…"

"I can't let you help."

"Why?" She pleaded, her voice bathed in emotion. She always was too expressive for a ninja. The fact that it didn't change from when she was twelve comforted me in a strange way.

I stared at my hand clasped between hers and wondered briefly if she could feel my hand shaking. With my free hand I reached out and brushed my fingers up her right arm, nervous, and planted my hand at the back of her neck. I pulled her forward so she crashed into my chest and held her there. Her hands hit against my torso and moved to grip my white haori.

"What…what are you doing…?" She asked, her whole body going still.

"I…I said before I wanted to make something clear to you…" I answered, low and deep next to her ear.

"Sasuke-kun…why did you seek me out?" Sakura asked with a shudder.

I fell silent once more, a long pause filling the gap of our words. My curse seal prickled, probably disturbed by the turbulence of emotions that I was suddenly having. It was a great change from my usual emotionless disposition. _Only Sakura. Only for her._

"I want you to know something." I finally said. The pressure from my hand on her neck slightly increased.

"…Sasuke-kun…" I leaned down and breathed in her cherry blossom scent. This only calmed my nerves a little. Sakura was rigid in my arms. "What are you saying…?"

I turned my head to the side and stiffened for a moment, before I forced any reservations away and pressed my mouth to her left cheek. I felt and heard her breathe in quickly. The hands on my shirt left to grab my forearms instead. I stilled for a second, waiting for her reaction until I made another move. Above all, I hoped she didn't feel my shaking fingers at the nape of her neck…

Experience was something I did not have in this area. Besides that disgusting accident with Naruto I had never kissed anyone before. Even when I was twelve I always knew that Sakura would no doubt be the one, but even so it's not like we even had an understanding before I left. To go from nothing to everything would be more than difficult. _No, it wasn't nothing. Sakura and I…there was something between us when I left. It had taken root since the first time I had heard her talk about Naruto and called her annoying. _

_There was always something between us, lurking just beneath the surface and skimming the air around us. A 'what if'. A 'what could'. A 'what will'. _

"That night…when you said you loved me," at this, Sakura froze even more and bowed her head into my chest, "I want you to know that…Sakura, I want you to see something…to understand…" I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me eye to eye again. Stormy black met teary green and stayed. I leaned down until I could feel her breath fanning against my lips…

I kissed her lightly, feeling her stiffen in my arms all the more. She let out a whimper-like sound and tightened her grip on my arms. I held myself there for a few more seconds than I intended to, unable to stop myself. She was so soft, so…_Sakura_. It was better than any conjured dream and tasted so real.

I finally pulled away and watched her now cloudy green eyes stare into my onyx ones. "Sakura…" I said lowly, not knowing why but saying it nonetheless. She wasn't reacting. She wasn't saying anything. Panic welled with stress underlining it but I hastily pushed it back down.

"Sakura," I repeated, placing my other hand at her hip.

"You came to tell me…that you - ," She broke off as I pressed my forehead against hers. A heavy blush coated her cheeks and her breathing quickened.

"Always." I whispered as my black eyes stared intently into hers. Trying to convey. _Understand what I'm saying – she needs too, she needs to know but she can't know everything – she has to know what she causes, what I'd do for her. Everything. Since I was twelve, since she cried over me in Wave, since she stopped me in the chuunin forest, since she told me she loved me with all her heart._

Only her. Only Sakura. _Give in. _Fall in.

Her eyes widened.

I kissed her again before she could say anything.

I sank the hand at the back of her neck into her pink tresses, my hand at her hip moved to encircle her tiny waist. I pulled her against me, biting back a sudden groan at the feel of her pressed against me.

"Sasuke-kun," she choked out when I released her.

I sighed into her hair, not letting her go as I felt her shiver.

"What…did you say…" a distracted disbelief.

Pride was not an excuse in front of Sakura. Not for what my future self had done to her. Not for what I would be asking of her. Not for what I owed her. _Everything. Anything. _

I held her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. She shrieked in surprise before I jumped and landed easily on the forest ground. "I'm…asking a lot of you. But try to believe me. I need you to believe me right now."

"Why…" She asked, confusing swimming in her eyes. "This isn't like you…why do you look so…guilty? What's the matter…?" She looked down at the hands holding her waist and looked back up at me with a questioning look that now border-lined concerned. "Are you shaking…?"

"No," I said quickly, inwardly cursing myself as I dug my fingers into her hips on reflex.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was now stepping away, pushing on my chest to let her go. I didn't.

"I want you to know that I plan to come back to Konoha." I said, my eyes burning into hers. "Naruto as well. After we're done, we're coming back to Konoha."

"You're serious…" she asked quietly and I nodded. "Sasuke-kun…you're not making any sense. You're scaring me…if you do want to come back to Konoha – then come back now! Right now! Come home with me…!"

When I shook my head her face fell, all remaining hope demolished.

"If you won't answer me why then tell me this! Why are you here, telling me everything you can't or won't say? Why did you kiss me…do you really…?" She broke off, unable to continue.

"I want to give you a reason." I said to her.

"A reason?" She repeated with a whisper. "For what?"

"To wait…I want to give you a reason to wait…" I moved forward till we were barely brushing each other once more. "…For me. I want you to wait for me. There was always something between us Sakura…we both know it. _Wait for_ _me_, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun…I -…you, you don't deserve me to wait for you! You left! And I offered to go with you, but you still knocked me out and left me! Yet you took Naruto with you. It's not fair – you can't ask me that!" Sakura declared, half shouting towards the end.

"It's your choice," I said heavily, "But know that I mean this, Sakura. Even when we were young…I always knew that if I was still alive...my path would meet yours again. It was bound to. Meant to, even."

Sakura was shaking her head again, backing away once more.

I continued, "You're still in love with me." I stated, low and piercing. _She has to be, she said so when we were twelve, at Konoha's gates. Things like that don't change. They can't._

Her green eyes widened a fraction before she turned her back to me. My heartbeat once more become erratic – does she intend to leave? _No, I can't let her leave!_

"Of course I'm still in love with you…" she began, soft and hurt, "Matters of the heart don't go away that easily. I…I don't even think I could stop…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought.

"Good," I breathed, nearly sighing in relief at what she said. "Stay that way. Wait."

I watched her shoulders start to shake. Slowly, I walked up to her till I was behind her. Suddenly the memory of when I said _Thank you _to Sakura near the gates of Konoha came back to me once more. We were in the same positions, Sakura and I. I knew she was thinking of that too, because she tensed.

"Sakura…" I whispered behind her, making sure she could hear me like she had that night. "Thank you… for waiting."

_Because now I know she will. She didn't leave. That was enough of an answer._

I heard a muffled sound leave Sakura's lips before her knees buckled. She fell back into my arms, as I quickly wrapped them around her waist. My throat was dry again, because now my mind was muttering frantic orders that had to be done. I leaned down and kissed the base of her neck from behind her, all the way up to her jaw in a slow motion.

I turned her around in my arms and faced her, relived she wasn't crying. No, her eyes were only watery. I pulled her forward and dipped my head down again once again to her pink lips, deeper than last time. I pressed hard against them, running my tongue against her bottom lip to show her my intention. She parted her lips then, and suddenly our tongues were engaged. I rubbed mine with hers, going by instinct since I had no experience.

I nearly started when I felt one of her hands slide itself into my hair, running up through my black spikes. I pressed her even closer against me, gliding one of my hands up her back to her neck. Sleeping desires of the last three years took over any other train of thought at that moment. They awoke and left me at a standstill, on the cusp of everything I ever wanted.

Sakura.

A cloud had descended upon me then, covered in a mist of greens and pinks. The next thing I knew, I was pressing Sakura's back onto the forest ground, our kiss never ending, never breaking. Gasps of air were stolen seconds, scorned and wasted. Actions turned bold, braver because of her tiny moans that would catch in the back of her throat and the small shivers that shook her entire body every time my hand caressed a bit higher or lower…

I kissed down her neck once more, mixing teeth along with it as I left red marks. I paused at the junction of her shoulder and bit down hard, carried away by my actions, by her reactions. I sucked on the pale flesh, addicted to her soapy taste combined with her natural sweet sweat. A haze of cherry blossoms. Her fingers that had been brushing up and down my back stilled and clenched into my haori again.

"…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura managed, squirming under me restlessly. "Matte…"

I slid the hand that was rubbing circles on her hip down her thigh to her knee. She made another nervous sound. Her skirt and her shorts were now enemies of mine, useless and getting in the way. The same went for her red tank. I pushed one of my legs – that she was trapped in-between – against her bare one.

I pulled away from her neck. Dark satisfaction crept into me as I watched the red, almost blue mark that remained because of my efforts. I looked at her face then and met her wide eyes. She appeared a bit panicked. A pink blush stained her cheeks and her breathing was shallow, mimicking mine. I stared at her wordlessly for a few seconds before I shifted to press my cheek against hers.

This seemed to calm her, if only slightly. Her right hand that was fisted in the white material of my shirt ghosted up my back once more and stopped at the back of my neck. After what felt like a deliberate beat, she placed her warm palm over my curse seal.

I instantly stiffened in her arms, wondering what she was doing. Sakura traced her fingertips along the curse seal, making it prickle and causing odd tremors to wrack there way down my spine. I felt like ripping her hand away on instinct but even so, I let her do as she wished.

"…Does it still pain you?" She asked, her soft voice barely a whisper.

"No." I answered tersely. The curse seal was the furthest thing from my mind right now.

Then her hand finally stopped tracing it and instead she pushed up from the ground with her free hand and leaned over. I shuddered into her when she pressed her lips against the curse seal.

"I'm glad." She distantly answered.

I stared at her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down. Our lips met once more, like magnets, and again we were in a struggle for dominance that she always seemed to let me win. When we broke away I was already attacking her collarbone, moving downer while my searched and found the zipper of her red tank. Without a pause of hesitation this time, I pulled it down. I continued kissing down her chest, in-between her breasts and down her flat belly. One hand with gripping her thigh, the other pushing away the red tank till her arms had slipped free from it.

"…Sasu -," I cut her off when I sat up and took her with me, the sudden change in position throwing her off guard. I kissed her again – all possessiveness and want and terrible need leaking through the connection while my hand fumbled with her white bra.

Finally it had fallen away to the ground where it belonged. She squeaked and gasped all the more when I kissed her chest again, my left hand holding and squeezing the exposed soft, perky mound until I had surmised the right pressure. The pink hue on her face had traveled down to her neck now, making her look all the more like the flower she was named after. Even her flesh felt akin to petals, no, they shamed them even.

"Sakura," I groaned, dragging her against me. I tore off my white haori and laid it out on the ground behind her. For a second I was disgusted with myself that this setting of forest earth and wilderness had to be the one where Sakura and I…

I pushed it away. It couldn't be helped – _though Sakura deserved a bed and a wedding gown and flowers and chiming bells._

She arched into me and all thoughts of bells and beds evaporated from my mind. The feel of our naked chest pressed together was more stimulating than I could have ever expected. My nether regions seemed to ache now, and on driven instinct I edged myself between her legs and grinded into her. _"Sakura…" _I half muttered, half moaned.

"Sasu…ke-kun…why don't we slow…slow down?" She asked dazedly. Her green eyes were dilated and her hands quivered as they moved down the planes of my chest and halted at my stomached, dangerously above the waistband of my pants.

I nuzzled her neck, purposefully ignoring her question as I moved downer to her belly once more. I burrowed my head into her stomach, licking and kissing my way up again to her breasts and continuing the pattern. My hands were rubbing her thighs, and at the fifth time I went all the way up to her black shorts that she wore under her skirt and yanked them down.

She dug her fingers so hard into my waist I could feel her nails break my skin. I dragged myself up to her head again. Now she was past panic. I pressed our foreheads together and kissed her chastely on the lips. I mouthed her name against her lips and groaned again when I felt my hardened manhood rub against her exposed thigh.

I hugged her so tightly against me I could feel her pounding heart next to mine. Merging. Meeting. The fingers that had been dug into my waist left and slipped into the waistband of my black pants. There was a lapse in time and a shuddering sigh from the tiny pink girl crushed beneath me before she began to pull them down, along with the black boxers I wore underneath.

I said her name again, a depraved sounding mantra when I felt myself touch the soft skin of her inner thigh. Temptation. Longing. Want. Guilt. All the darker emotions and needs combined and pushed through, breaking free from the usual ice hold that shielded them all.

Vivid green met black again and I swore she saw what I was trying to say. She kissed me again, long and deep and so _light _and gentle that it almost tore me apart. Her lips were bruised and red, her eyes loving and mirroring her own desire that she held for the boy that owned her heart.

I carefully pushed away her panties, pulling them to the side and bunching up her skirt in one fist. My pants and boxers were at my knees now; I was hovering over her with an intensity I had never felt before. _Only her. Only Sakura. _

Acceptance leveled into her eyes and she smiled. Just like the ones she used to reserve for only me when we were twelve.

I choked out her name again, this time it felt like with just her name I was speaking promises to her. Unspoken. Unsaid. But there all the same.

"Sakura."

I leaned down and bit back another groan when she wrapped her smooth legs around my waist, my manhood brushing her belly for a second before I adjusted myself. I placed one hand at her hip, the other at the nape of her neck. Closing my eyes, I entered her in one swift motion.

Her cry resounded in my ears, broken and pained. I immediately grounded to a halt, and, panicked myself that I had truly injured her, started pulling away but then she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, _"Don't."_

I didn't. I stayed still and waited. I couldn't stop myself from reveling in the feeling of being inside her, feeling her tight walls around me. It was all heat and bliss. Fighting against the instinct to move was easy enough when Sakura was hurt. I berated myself mentally, hating myself now more than I ever thought I could stomach –

Her legs tightened their hold around me.

I let out a deep moan, and held her tighter on reaction. I pulled my head away from her neck where I had buried my head and stared at her cautiously. Her emerald eyes were bright with pain, but she gave me another small smile and nodded. When I didn't move, she shifted her hips along mine again, making a circle-like movement that left me reeling.

I grabbed both of her hips then, not being able to take it anymore. I slowly pulled out of her and then sank myself back in. Repeating the motion at a slow pace until I heard her pained whimpers become breathless moans. I greedily watched her face, full of love and compassion and forgiveness and welled myself in it.

When she cried out at her climax, she said my name over and over. _Sasuke-kun. _That fed my lust too, because it unraveled my own release. I kissed her lips hard and brutally, pouring myself into her as our joined bodies and mingled breathes reached an earth shattering peak.

Sated and gasping, I rolled off of her and pulled her on top of me instead, so I wouldn't crush her with my weight. I sank my hand into her pink tresses and wrapped the other protectively around her waist, pressing her hard into me. I would never get enough of the feeling.

A craving for purely Sakura was now ingrained into my mind. Burned. I was already envisioning myself taking her again and again…

"I love you…"

I snapped my eyes open and looked at Sakura to see her staring at me through half-lidded eyes. She wore a faint smile again. Sakura reached over and placed a soft palm on my heated, sweaty cheek that had black spikes from my bangs matted to it.

"Always, no matter what you do…Sasuke-kun…I love you with all my heart." She promised, tears falling down her ethereal green eyes and dripping onto my bare chest.

"I'll come back for you. _I promise. _You have my word, Sakura…" I said, my voice sounding foreign to my ears, unused. "Don't cry…Sakura."

_Stop. You can't cry. Please don't – _

Unbidden flashes of the future self's memory tore into my mind again – _Sakura's scared teary eyes, her shaking body, her terrified screams as he/I held her down with arms covered in the black marks of the activated curse seal, red and pink and frantic green - _

"Sasuke-kun…"

I started and when I looked her in the eye again, I saw that she had closed them. Her pale skin glowed in the now moonlit night. Her breathing evened out until I was positive that sleep had claimed her. Exhaustion also tugged at my eyelids but I forced them to remain open when all I wanted to do was lie with Sakura and forget…and savor…

I sat up and carefully eased her into my arms so she wouldn't wake up. With slight difficulty, I managed to pull up my boxers and pants, and wrapped Sakura in my white haori for the moment. Even though I hated it, I placed her sleeping form under a genjutsu so I was sure she wouldn't wake up again. I refused to leave her out here though.

I dressed her quickly and with as much respect as I could give, even though I had seen her naked anyway. I collected her things and packed them away in her backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Then I picked her up bridal style, still wrapped in my haori and made my way at a maddened pace to Konoha.

From Wave, I arrived at the tall Leaf gates by midnight, masking my chakra all the while. I looked around and, wary of the guards, managed to sneak my way through with minimal difficulty. I didn't know whether Sakura was still living at home with her parents but that hardly concerned me now. After locating her familiar balcony that I knew lead to her room, I jumped on it quietly.

I pushed open the glass doors and flowing white curtains and set her down gently on her bed, unwrapping her from my haori and hastily pulling it on. I stared at her for a moment, longer than I should have given the circumstances. Giving in to greed once more, I leaned down and kissed her again, inhaling her scent with an aggravated sound that I had to leave.

I pulled away and walked to the glass door of her balcony before I could be tempted again. It had happened. By a miracle, Sakura and I…

_Or maybe it wasn't at all like that. You knew she'd give into you. She always does. She would do anything for you – she said so herself._

I didn't acknowledge those string of thoughts, for more my benefit than anything else. I had come to Sakura tonight with a duty, a purpose. And…it came true. I looked back at her, so amazed at the prospect that I found myself walking over to her again and placing a hand on her stomach.

_Tonight…Satoshi will exist because of tonight. Is she…already pregnant? _

The thought dawned on me that Satoshi – that bratty twelve year old mirror image of me could already be taking form…

I nearly smirked but shook it off. The thought was more than a bit disturbing. _I have an heir…Sakura gave me an heir…I've already revived the Uchiha clan…_

But no. First things first. It was all according to plan. I'll kill Orochimaru, then Itachi, and along with Itachi Naruto and I will kill the rest of the Akatsuki, finishing off with Naruto's father – the Leader. Then, we'll return to Konoha with the aid of the amnesty scroll, I'll marry Sakura and Naruto will no doubt marry the Hyuga girl. Satoshi and Kenji will exist, Naruto will become the Hokage and I'll probably join ANBU and become captain.

It was a bit far-stretched, but why wouldn't it turn out this way? We had made too many sacrifices, experienced too much pain and hardship, and lost too much blood and years, for us not to have that. We will have those things. We have to. We deserve to.

Then, everything will have worked out. All our goals will be achieved.

And I'll have Sakura. For good.

I stared at the girl in question and brushed away some of her pink locks that fell on her forehead.

"_Matte."_

With that whispered word, I left.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV:**

The sun was about to set, making red and purple clouds appear in the softly lit sky, the yellow sun diminishing as it began to make its daily decent.

I heard the barks of Akamaru nearby and heard Kiba calling the now huge mutt over, saying they were going for a walk.

Team Kurenai had been on this mission in Cloud for two weeks now, from what I could tell. Of course, it wasn't hard to figure out since it was a simple recon mission and Shino and Kiba had been discussing the facts about it earlier that morning. Even easier was finding them. After sending out sound-nin to scout and sniff around for any leaf-nin activity – it was easy to discern Team Kurenai from the other stats.

"_Three ninja, one female the other two male and all wearing leaf headbands. One male has clan markings on his face and travels with a nin-dog, white in color. The other male wears a long coat and shades that covers his face, along with his high collar. The female has white eyes and dark hair – recon mission. They have been asking around Cloud villages for information on Akatsuki whereabouts. One of ours spies in the close-by import shops made us aware of this, Uzumaki-sama. Do they fit the profile you requested?" _

They did. Perfectly in fact. It had been Sasuke's idea to start with, and although it had benefits, as soon as the sound-nin reported this much needed information to me within the week I had requested it…Sasuke had wasted no time separating their heads clean from their respective bodies.

_We can't have them running to Orochimaru, _Sasuke had said in a bland tone. _It's less of a risk if they're dead. _

Dead men speak no secrets.

"Do you want to go, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked, cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face. "Just you and me and Akamaru!"

I instantly scowled. _What the hell is Kiba saying?! No_, implyingI knew I never liked that guy…

"No thanks, Kiba-kun. Gomen. I think I'll just set up the fire for tonight." Hinata said quietly as I mentally cheered. _Go Hinata-chan! That's my girl!_

Kiba looked disappointed but nodded nonetheless. "What about you, Shino?" He asked grudgingly, glancing over at the silent Shino standing at the opposite side of the wide clearing.

"…I think I'll join you." The bug-user said after a moment. "There are many insects this forests contains, more than I'll be able to explore in the time allotted to us. However, I think I can make a bit more progress to my research…" he muttered, the last part mostly to himself.

_What a creepy guy._

"Suit yourself!" Kiba said with a wave to Hinata was they jumped up into the trees above them.

"We will be back soon, Hinata-chan. Then I'll assist you in preparing dinner." Shino said, giving her a curt nod.

"Stop sucking up to her, bug boy!" Kiba snorted, throwing his comrade a glare.

"It's called manners, Kiba," Shino said sounding like he was speaking to a child, "Learn some. Now, we'll head northward. Let's go."

"Hey, shut up!" Kiba shouted after Shino, who was already racing through the trees. "And I'm the one who's leading, baka! This is me and Akamaru's walk time!" Akamaru barked as the pair swiftly departed with another curse from Kiba, racing after Shino.

Hinata let out a little sigh as she watched them leave. "They'll never change." She said with a tiny shake of her head, a small fond smile curving her lips before she turned around and started preparing the logs for the fire.

Figuring now was the best time since Hinata was alone; I stepped out of the darkness into the campsite.

I had accidentally stepped on a twig on the way, causing a _snap_ sound that made Hinata jerk her head up.

"Na…Naruto-kun…?" Her white eyes were wide and smothered in disbelief.

I took another step so the setting sun's light lit my face and watched her eyes watch me. I took in the sight of her – the long dark hair that tinted blue, the pure white of her eyes, her milky skin, the jacket she wore, and the expression of utter distress and hope that marred her face.

"Hina…Hinata-chan." I said, my forced calm voice held a twinge of nervousness.

Suddenly it was all too much. I watched her stand on trembling limbs and turned away and disappeared into a burst of smoke. Even when she cried out for me to stop – _"No, NARUTO-KUN, WAIT!!!" _

It was the first time I had heard her shout, yet at the same time my legs refused to obey.

I ran away.

**

* * *

**

It was past midnight now.

It's March 19th now.

My fingers tapped the wood floor below me as I laid on my futon, restlessly – anxiously – waiting for Sasuke's return from his trip to meet Sakura. Unsettling thoughts more than often jumbled and stumbled through my mind. _Did it work out? He hasn't come back yet so does that mean it happened? _If it did, I had to remind myself that was a good thing. For Satoshi.

The other hand though curled in a fist to punch the Teme, not believing that he had actually set out to sleep with Sakura-chan…even if it was part of the plan. Shrugging off the protective feeling for my sisterly teammate and past crush wasn't so easy. Humph.

But the pass of this day made another thing all too clear to me – my own pre-planned meeting with Hinata would be happening very, very soon. Too soon. I nearly gulped when I remember the earlier events of today – after all my effort of finding Hinata while she was on a mission was wasted! I couldn't even talk to her! I just…_ ran away!_

If I can't even talk to her or mumble out a "Hey, Hinata-chan! Long time no see!" how the hell am I going to make her fall for me in a few weeks?!

_I'm doomed. I don't have the history that Sasuke has with Sakura-chan. And Hinata-chan may have a crush on me, but that could have changed now that she thinks I'm a traitor to Leaf_. On top of that, Sasuke has it easier because Sakura-chan's actually in love with him!

Hinata-chan barely knows me!

I pounded the ground with my clenched fist in aggravation.

Just then, the door swung open and what could only have been Sasuke walked in. I sat up instantly.

His hair was covering his eyes and his shirt look wrinkled and – it assaulted my keen nose like a tidal wave.

He was covered in Sakura-chan's scent.

_So I guess it really did happen…_

"Sasuke…" I started, not sure what to say.

Without a word, Sasuke walked across the room, grabbed a few things from his dresser, and proceeded into the bathroom. After a moment, I heard him turn the shower on and after a fifteen minute wait, he finally came back out. I was still sitting there in the same rigid position on my futon, eyeing him like a foreign object that had just waltzed into the room.

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my head when I say him, dressed in a black shirt and boxers now, sit down solemnly on his own futon. "How did it go?" I asked uneasily, watching his blank face almost nervously.

His black eyes moved away from the wall opposite him that he'd been burning a hole through and snapped to mine with a steady glare.

I gave him an awkward grin. _This is uncomfortable…_

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, and I inwardly noted the possessive way he said her name. Well, that aspect was more noticeable at least. Sasuke had been like that for a while now, ever since our trip to the future…and maybe a bit before if my suspicions are correct… "It happened. Sakura and I…we're together now. Or, at least, on hold. I asked her to wait. She is. She…will." Sasuke finished.

I stared at him for a minute. "So Satoshi's gonna - ,"

"Yes," snapped Sasuke. "Drop it, dobe."

"Well, excuse me teme!" I said indignantly, "I'm just worried about Sakura-chan!"

"She's fine," The Uchiha said tersely, "She's…going to be fine."

It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I frowned, feeling a bit bad for him considering I'd be in the same position in the near future. _If_ things work out.

"Sakura-chan wanted this, Sasuke. She asked you to ensure Satoshi's existence." I said, trying to cheer him up even if the words 'Sasuke' and 'cheer' simply did not go together.

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded, not saying a word.

"Right…" I muttered, frowning again. "So…what was it like?"

Sasuke's glare could have killed me on the spot. I raised my hands in mock defense, "I'm only saying! Wouldn't you ask? Come on, already! Can't you give me a few pointers, at least? You're the one who should be grateful I'm not killing you for doing that to Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke scoffed, "It's none of your business what I do with Sakura."

"Yeah it is! I'm her best friend and favorite teammate!" I said proudly, crossing my arms.

Sasuke snorted at that, "No you aren't, you're just the dobe she puts up with and scolds from time to time."

"Am not!" I shouted, insulted.

Sasuke just smirked and looked away, muttering things like "deluded" and "baka."

I grinned, knowing I had at least eased up some of Sasuke's bad mood. Jeez, you'd think the guy would loosen up considering what he did. Then again…I guess it'd be a lot of pressures, knowing you were creating your future son while trying to get through to Sakura-chan in one go.

I winced.

"So…" I said after a pause, "_Do_ you have any advice?"

"…Dobe." He cursed, laying on his futon and giving me his back. From that point on, no other sound was emitted from the stoic Uchiha.

…_In a few short weeks… Hinata and I…_

I laid back on my own futon, shutting my eyes closed as my imagination went into overload off all the terrible and unforeseen things that could happen on that night. If could never happen and Kenji would never exist. It would be all my fault. All my attempts to meet her could all turn out in vain.

For now, I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: Woot, that was LONG. What a monster. (smirks) please review!**

**TWITCH AND SPAZ **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Pause**

**General Disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Naruto's POV:**

I watched from behind the many thick branches, my eyes staring fixedly on the petite form of one Hyuga Hinata. Team 8 was currently traveling back to Konoha now, having completed their mission. In estimation, they would reach the Leaf village in four days… which means I didn't have a lot of time. Damn it.

There's no way I could make contact with Hinata-chan when she's in the Hyuga compound. More like Hyuga _fortress_. I learned that lesson a long time ago, in an experience I would not like to remember concerning a certain prank of mine… that did not go well, at all.

Right now Kiba, Shino, and Hinata-chan were all sitting around a fire, just finished with their quick dinner. I silently thanked all the years I had to work on my stealth, because Team 8 were infamous for their detection and tracking abilities. I had previously masked my chakra and was a suitable distance away so my scent would not catch on the wind.

Kiba yawned loudly. "I'm hitting the sack…" He stood up and entered his brown tent with Akamaru following from behind. "Wake me up when it's my shift to guard!" he yelled when he finally zipped up the entrance.

Shino turned towards Hinata, pushing up his sunglasses. I frowned, _who wears sunglasses during the nighttime? _"I will be first on guard duty tonight. You may go to sleep if you wish."

She gave her teammate a tentative smile. "No thanks, Shino-kun. I… I think I'm going to wash up by the stream we passed earlier…" she looked down in her lap, poking her fingers together.

I stared at the familiar habit. _Some things don't change, _I thought with a grin.

"Aa. Just be careful and call if there is any disturbance." She nodded and with a small wave left the camp.

The Hyuga heiress walked down a small path until she came upon the stream she had mentioned earlier. I moved from branch to branch as quietly as possible, my heartbeat pounding in anticipation of actually _talking_ to her. I won't mess up like last time!

Hinata stood there for a moment, as if in deep thought. Then she abruptly slid off her white coat and after folding it neatly, placed it on the grass floor. I titled my head to the side, studying her profile. It was a rare sight to see her without her jacket on, and staring at her now I knew not just her hairstyle changed.

I bit my lower lip but didn't look away. She kicked off her shoes, placing them beside her as a pale hand began to tug on the end of her light blue shirt. _Wait, what is she doing…? What am I DOING?! _My eyes widened in stark realization as my knee accidentally banged into the branch beside me. _Hinata's taking a bath?!_ Oh, shit!

"Wait, Hinata-chan!" I said loudly, appearing in front of her as she turned around with sudden alarm.

She flushed darkly - and just as I got a tiny glimpse of a pale flat stomach - she hurriedly pulled down her shirt and gasped in surprise, jumping. "Na… Na… Naruto-kun?!"

I grinned uneasily, scratching the back of my head. _She must think I'm some kind of weird pervert who spies on her! _I took another few steps forward as she tensed, her eyes finally closing in relief that it wasn't an attack of some sort.

"Ah… Sorry about that, I didn't mean to, er…intrude." Hinata seemed speechless, but just nodded wearily.

"Wha… what are you doing here, Naruto-kun? I… I don't…" She turned to the direction of her campsite but I rushed forward and grabbed her wrist before she could run. She turned to look at me again, eyes uncertain and confused.

"You can't let anyone know I'm here, Hinata-chan." I said seriously, hesitating for a second before I let my hold on her arm drop.

"Why are you here? I don't understand… haven't you joined Oto?" She asked in a low voice, as if not wanting to say it aloud. "You left Konoha… with Sasuke-san."

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Hinata-chan!" Her head snapped back up to mine, a light pink blush on her cheeks as she immediately shifted her gaze when our eyes met. She chose to stare at my feet instead.

"_Why do you think I always passed out every time you got too close to me?" _I remembered future Hinata saying once. Thank God…

She's still nervous around me.With slightly more confidence than before, I went on. "I did go to Orochimaru, but _not_ for the reasons you think."

"Then why? Why… would you leave Leaf? I thought that you… It wasn't like you…"

I shook my head resolutely, "I had to keep a promise to a friend."

"Uchiha Sasuke-san?" She inquired meekly as I just nodded.

"We have a plan to defeat Orochimaru. We never meant to actually join Oto - we're just using the creepy bastard! It'll all be explained when we return, Hinata-chan. There's a lot that's going on right now, but believe me, I would _never _betray Leaf." I responded determinedly, with a hard edge in my voice.

I noticed her shoulders loosen in tension as she looked up with a wide, hopeful gaze. "R-really?"

I stared down at her as clear blue met a moonlit white. Seeing her up this close, only just a few feet away I could see just how much she changed from three years ago. Her dark blue hair met midway to her elbow in soft waves, like a river. Her translucent skin glowed with refinement and her eyes were like a picture of innocence and grace. She was… beautiful. Like an aristocratic princess from a far away era. Delicate, yet elegant.

I gulped, feeling my throat go dry. I could vividly see the glimmer of admiration that the other Hinata said she felt, as plain as day. Also a shining hope to trust in anything I said. My chest constricted, the pangs of guilt nestling in uncomfortably.

But I grinned at her nonetheless. "Hinata-chan, you know me! How can I be the future Hokage if I'm a traitor?" I gave her my trademark thumbs up of reassurance.

She smiled, her pink blush deepening.

Hinata put a hand over where her heart was. "I knew it… I knew there had to be some reason why you would do this, Naruto-kun. Still, it frightened me, but… Thank goodness." She closed her eyes and gave a small sigh of relief and happiness.

The guilty pangs turned to stabs. _She didn't lose faith in me either… _

"But… why are you telling me this? W-why me?" Hinata asked curiously, wringing her hands together.

"You see…" the words died in my throat. _Here it goes. _It's not like it was a whole _lie_… but it wouldn't be a whole _truth _either. I hated doing this, starting it out this way. I took another step closer, so there was only a foot wide of space in between the two of us. Hinata stiffened but did not move away.

"Before I left… you, what I mean is that I…" I gritted my teeth, trying to scrounge up the words that would make sense to her. Anything I had prepared before swiftly flew out the window, leaving me to grasp at straws. It was quite different when she was standing right there in front of me.

I grabbed her shoulders lightly, knowing I would probably just screw up the words anyhow. I stared down at her intently, trying to convey what I meant through our eyes but she looked away. I could feel her trembling slightly. I hoped she couldn't hear the rapid pounding my heart was making…

_Kiss her! Just do it! Kiss her!_

I gulped again, aware I was going into unknown territory. "Hi... Hinata-chan?" I said in a low tone, as her white eyes looked up once more, dazed and starry.

I leaned down as now she wasn't trembling - she was shuddering. My eyes were locked on her pink lips, getting closer… so much closer… our breaths mingled… she made a small squeak but it fell on deaf ears… closer… her eyes squeezed shut.

Barely an inch away… I jerked suddenly, my lips landing just above hers, right on her small nose. _I… I kissed her on the nose! _I thought, mortified as her eyes opened with a dumbfounded, dizzy expression on her face.

I jumped away, fisting my hands as I just laughed forcibly.

_Smooth, Naruto, very smooth. _

"Uh… Na- Naruto-kun…"

"I- I've got to go now! I'll see you later, Hinata-chan!" With that, I disappeared from sight in a poof of smoke.

* * *

_Damn, Orochimaru's getting suspicious… _I wasn't that surprised though, even I would question why one of my subordinates was disappearing every day or two. I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer, since I've been meeting with Hinata an entire month. Besides, Team 8 will return from their latest mission to Konoha tomorrow. _I'm running out of time - and fast. _

Whenever I saw Hinata-chan, it was always when her team was on a mission. Going to Konoha to visit her would be too risky, thanks to the white eyes that could see through walls. I didn't want Hinata to get in trouble- but I know what I have to do…

Damn this whole situation!!!

Not to mention- the ever pressing time limit I have.

It is already May 18th.

Kenji's conception date is May 20th!!!

I let out a long breath as I ran a hand through my long blonde spikes. I didn't know how Sasuke could handle this, it was too much. Not to talk about the pressure, but I'm only fifteen! Hinata does know me now but… damn it all. How is this going to work? I barely did anything remotely physical with her thanks to my last screw up!! _I mean, her nose? I'm surprised she still wants to talk to me!_

At least I was able to get out of Oto for a while… I can only meet Hinata one more time before the 20th. Then… I'll just have to figure out what to do then. Thinking about it too much made my stomach do crazy flips. Right now, this is my last chance to meet Hinata-chan before _that _night, so I can't mess this up anymore!

Team 8 had just set up camp on the border of Fire Country about two hours ago. I figured it was time I set my ingenious –Time Alone With Hinata-chan - plan into action and get rid of her two annoying teammates. Quietly as possible, I summoned a bushin and told it the orders for it to follow.

Smirking to myself, I watched the image of myself leave as I waited patiently. _Any minute now…_ I positioned myself close enough the watch the reactions of Team 8, narrowing my eyes on them.

They were all sitting on logs, Kiba a little too close to Hinata-chan for my liking. Shino was sitting opposite them, stroking the fire. _Dumb bastard… as if she'd be into a guy that smelled like dog piss! _I wanted to bodily rip him away, but Hinata didn't even seem to notice as she petted Akamaru and listened to Kiba go on his ego trip.

_BOOM!_

"What the hell was that?!" cried Kiba, jumping up from his seat and looking around wildly.

_It's really handy that I can have a bushin use exploding tags like that._ My smirk widened.

"It came from about 10.5 miles ahead…" Shino remarked instantly, repositioning his glasses on his nose and turning to the dog user sharply. "We must investigate this matter… there could be a disturbance for Leaf. We are close to the village."

"I know that!" Kiba responded.

"I will go myself." Shino said, already making his way into the forest. _Yup, Shino's caution wins out in the end!_

"I'm coming too. Hinata-chan, guard the campsite." Kiba- acting the leader- ordered as he ran off with Akamaru in the same direction as Shino. _And Kiba's bravado is trustworthy as usual…_

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun…!" Hinata was all alone, standing there with a worried expression on her face.

I appeared right in front of her this time, "Hinata-chan."

She jumped ten feet in the air, almost instinctively going into a defensive position before her eyes caught mine. "Naruto-kun!" she started. I grinned at her, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Heh, Sorry I scared you." I apologized, as she just smiled slowly.

Her eyes widened a facture, "You caused the explosion." Hinata stated with a dawning expression, tinted with a bit of wariness.

"Well… yeah, I did. I wanted to talk to you without dog or bug boy interrupting." I laughed, shrugging mostly to myself.

"You… are different, Naruto-kun." I stared at Hinata in shock, suddenly nervous as her white eyes found mine quite easily this time. _Is that a good sign?? _She took a few steps closer, keeping our gaze intact until it drifted to a little above my eyes, where a forehead protector should be. There was none.

"Eh? What do you mean, Hinata-chan?" I bit out, trying to sound casual as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"Not just in looks… you smile differently too." The dark haired girl observed calmly, yet it was somewhat tinged in sadness. "Oto changed you."

My eyes widened. I realized that I must look different from what she was used to, having abandoned my orange jumpsuit years ago. Now I wore a high collared black jacket, with black pants, ninja boots, and my hair jutting over my eyes haphazardly. Once Orochimaru made a sick comment that I looked like the Yondaime, just to rile me. But it was obvious when I looked into the mirror and remembered his face on Leaf's monument…

But what she said… it reminded me not of the Yondaime, but of someone else. _I smile differently…? _The image my mind came forth was the cold, arrogant grin my future self wore, like a monster disguising himself as a human. Vicious. Bloodthirsty.

_Is Oto changing me into him? _Feeling the swell of raw panic, I swallowed it down. This wasn't what I was supposed to be thinking, not right now in front of Hinata-chan. She would never know that man. Never. Not _that_ me.

I came closer. "I haven't changed that much, Hinata-chan." I said lowly, in a loud whisper. I now stood over her, noting that I was a full head taller than her. I withdrew my hands from my pockets, wondering if I should reach out. "What I think about some things… haven't changed."

"What things?" Hinata asked faintly.

I didn't answer. _I don't want to lie. _Not to her. Not about this.

She tugged on the cuff of my sleeve lightly, and I stilled her I felt her fingers brush mine. "Na-Naruto-kun? Why do you keep appearing? Why… are you here?" Hinata asked, her brows marring in confusion and apprehension all at once. "You keep coming to visit me… but you never say why."

"I notice you." I said honestly.

"You…" she trailed off, the pink blush on her cheeks expanding. "Wh – what? What are you talking about?"

I drew my hand up and shakily brushed her cheek with my fingertips. Stricken, Hinata's face grew anxious and bright red. She took a step away from me and I grew wary, the words building in my throat rushing out. I stepped forward, "In the Chunnin Exams… when I met you before I fought Neji," I bent down, my chin slightly scraping side of her head. I moved so my mouth was near her ear. "Remember?"

Hinata was shaking. "H-hai." She managed to stutter out weakly.

"I saw you… and liked what I saw." I finally said, now focusing my eyes on her startled ones as our noses brushed each others.

_Damn I'm such a bastard. Is this what I am now, a liar? _I ignored that though and pushed it down. Regrets can come later- this had to be done.

But it wasn't completely a lie. That was the first time I really saw Hinata… knew that she existed. She caught my attention, that was certain. Not matter how quiet or meek she was… she made a certain impression on me that I will never forget. That even if she's silent on the outside… her eyes tell another story entirely.

I licked my lips, staring at those white eyes with so many thoughts racing through my mind. It was like the calm before a storm of emotions in my head, knowing that in the center of the storm was Hinata. It revolved around her.

"Out of everyone, Hinata-chan…I really wanted you to know that I'm not what people think I am now. I'm not a traitor…" I grinned lightly down at her as just stared up at me, wordlessly. "I don't want you to think of me that way."

She hesitated, "Then in what way… do- do you want me to think of you… Naruto-kun?"

A pause. One heartbeat. Two breaths.

Sometimes actions are better than words.

I pressed my lips against hers, searing the air between us in heat. It was feather light, yet incredibly instigating at the same time. My eyes closed of their own accord as I leaned down into Hinata's soft kiss. It was… heart wrenching. Unimaginable. I didn't want to stop but I was afraid to go too far and scare her.

I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I don't want her to run away.

She pulled away first. Her eyes were wide as she looked in back of her. Tensing, I felt the presence of her two teammates coming back. Damn it. My bushin didn't distract them for long… I dispelled the bushin connection as its memories came back to me. It was defeated. _Oh well, at least I was careful enough to tell the bushin to disguise its appearance and scram. _

"Oi! Hinata, are you okay? It turns out there was nothing there!!" Kiba called from a close distance.

I turned to look at Hinata, knowing my time was up. The Hyuga heiress looked dizzy, but started at Kiba's yell. She turned her frightened gaze to me and I nodded, "I know. I'm leaving." I grabbed a piece of paper out of my pocket and put it in her hand.

At her questioning look I answered, "Follow what the note says. I'll see you soon."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said shakily but I just grinned at her. "See ya, Hinata-chan." I said and left before Shino and Kiba could find out.

_The next time we meet… _May 20th.

* * *

"The mission should only last a day. I expect you both to return tomorrow morning." Orochimaru said casually, yet there was a tone of warning hidden there somewhere.

Sasuke and I stood beside each other in Orochimaru's office, listening to the requirements of our next mission. I nodded quickly, determined to get this stupid speech over with so I could prepare for my meeting with Hinata-chan. _It's only hours away…_ Meeting Orochimaru's snake-like gaze, I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

"Aa." Sasuke said dully.

"Good. You may leave." The Snake Sannin responded snidely, dismissing us as he returned his attention to the numerous scrolls on his desk.

Sasuke and I walked out of the base in silence, making our way through Oto with a harsh pace until we reached Sound's border. We paused in our speed, jumping down from the high trees to the earth below. This is where we separate. I'm going to Fire Country and Sasuke's heading off to Mist. Sasuke will complete our mission by himself and we'll meet up here, going back to the base together.

No one will ever know I didn't go.

"I'll meet you back here at dawn." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Right…" I said, hating the fact my hands were sweating with nerves. I tried to wipe them on my jacket but it didn't work at all.

I turned to Sasuke who was staring at me with narrowed eyes. "Don't be so nervous." He finally said, his voice stern.

"…" Is that the only advice he's going to say?? Don't be nervous??!! Yeah, right!

"See you tomorrow." And with a nod, Sasuke disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

"Thanks for the great advice! Very damn helpful!!" I yelled, waving my fist at the vanished smoke.

_What a teme!!! _Brushing off my steam, I faced the direction of where I had to go. My legs felt like lead, already.

_Here it goes… _I made it to the Fire border in five hours. Remembering where I told Hinata-chan to meet me, I ran towards the outer forest of Konoha, just a few miles away from the village's gates. There came a familiar clearing, just where I remembered it was.

This place was where I trained with the forbidden scroll Mizuki gave me. Where I first learned Kage Bushin no jutsu. Where I learned I was the vessel for the Nine Tails. Feeling oddly reminiscent, I looked around my surroundings for a while until I snapped back into reality. _Hinata-chan will be here soon!_

No matter how much anxiety and fear that thought caused, I hastily put up my black tent that I used on every mission. It was made for only one person but with the circumstances… I cursed to myself.

_I can't believe I'm gonna do what I'm about to do. _Sheer panic was telling me to run away but I kept myself rooted to the spot. Kenji wasn't the only reason why this night had to happen. It was for our - Hinata's and my - future. But even though I've had years to think about this, I didn't know what to do. _What can I say?!_

I tried to picture it, _"Hey, Hinata-chan! Do you want to spend some time with me in my tent??"_ Oh, God… it sounds so wrong.

Even though it was a cool spring night, I felt warm. I had even taken off my jacket and thrown it inside the tent. A crescent shaped moon hung high above the blackened night sky, offering some light to an otherwise dark night. I pulled on my blonde bangs in frustration, wondering how my future self did this the first time.

My future self. Even though I hated thinking about him, I kept replaying certain instances from the future that I was trying to change in my head. I couldn't help it, I was obsessed in some way, comparing myself to him and trying to pick out and elaborate on the few differences. _Who knows what he did to Hinata-chan when we were escaping._

In my worst metal picture he killed her. Others, he left her alive for later. He had said he wanted to keep her alive, but he was really angry when he was tearing after Sasuke and me. I shook my head, knowing worrying over it didn't matter but it still refused to be ignored. How could I ignore it? _That could be me, if I snap. If I lose control. _

Would Sasuke be enough to stop me?

I hoped so. But as we said, things are different this time around. What if it doesn't turn out for better? What if it's worse? _What if I become him…_ No, I can't think about this right now. Not now.

"_You won't be able to change what is to come…"_ I froze at the cool, condescending voice in my head, dripping with contempt. _"It is just as 'we' said… it is inevitable."_

The Kyuubi. _Shut up…_

"_You are what you fear. It's already happening… Face it." _

_Shut up… SHUT UP!!_

The voice fell silent as all I could hear was my heavy breathing. The wind shifted and I could smell a wisp of flowers mixed with a hint of vanilla.

_Hinata._

And just like I sensed Hinata came into view, stepping out from in between the trees. I tried to relax my mind as I walked over to where she solely stood, white eyes glowing in the bright moonlight. She looked flustered but smiled when I approached her, her gaze dropping downwards but sneaking up again every so often.

"Why did you ask me to c-come here?" Hinata-chan asked shyly, poking her fingers together. "Is it about the other day –,"

"Hai. It's… about that." I cut in intently, standing over her and feeling so out of place. _What should I do first? _Biting the inside of my cheek, I decided to take action. I knew what had to happen tonight. I made a promise I intend to keep.

Hinata's eyes skimmed the surroundings with curiosity but did not comment, choosing to stare up at me silently. Her white eyes were warm. That's what Hinata was - an attracting warmth. A gentle soul. A forgiver. _Would she forgive me? _A redeemer. I was drawn into those twin pools of pure white, selfishly…captivatingly. _Would she redeem me?_

_Hinata-chan. _I brushed my lips over her forehead, trying to work up the courage to keep it going. It was as if I was standing on a thin sheet of ice that could crack at any moment. One wrong move could spell disaster. I hovered to her temple, letting my kiss linger there for a few seconds longer than the first.

Hinata went as stiff as a board. I trailed kisses down the side of her face, slow and meaningful. My hands that were useless at my sides went around her waist to bring her closer, so I could almost feel her frame against mine. I hesitated at her jaw line, kissing the skin below her ear. She shivered as I stilled, wary she would pull away. She didn't, but leaned more of her weight against my chest. I relaxed somewhat, but still remained on edge.

Her breath was fanning my cheek as I kissed the side of her mouth, her subtle gasp hitting my lips like hot air. I grasped the side of her face with one hand, my shaky fingers delving into the dark blue hair behind her ear. It was like silk and shimmered just like it.

"Naruto-kun… why… are you…" Her voice was quiet.

"_Hinata..." _I mouthed against her lips as I kissed her, with much more force than before. Minutes passed but I still didn't move. It was sweet tasting and irrevocably innocent. I sighed into her lips as she made a small sound of half shock and half apprehension.

I hesitated briefly with her lips on mine, very still. _Keep going… don't back out!! _

Testing the waters, I licked her lips cautiously with my tongue, the action sending an unexpected jolt down my spine. I shuddered, feeling the scorching heat race through my veins. Noting that she wasn't responding, I bit down on her lower lip with my teeth, careful not to hurt her but surprise her.

It worked. Her mouth opened slightly as pure enthusiasm took the place of experience. I instantly tangled my tongue with hers; exploring every new aspect of the shy girl I was awarded.

Shaking hands tugged at the end of my black shirt, as if to ask me something. I paused in my assault but did not break away. She scrunched up my shirt, as if bracing herself, but made no move to end the contact either. I continued, moving away only to begin kissing her anew. Our breathing was rushed but I didn't care about air, all I wanted was to keep my lips moving against hers. I felt like it I kept that up everything would work out… hopefully.

My grip grew tighter on her waist as I was acutely aware of her coat. Making up my mind to amend the situation, I reached up for the zipper, not stopping my feverish kisses on her lips as her white coat dropped to the ground. I took another step forward, no space in between us now as I moved my head down to kiss down the slope of her pale neck. Now all her weight was against me but I barely noticed, entranced by the taste and feel of her.

My hand twitched and slid upwards, under her blue shirt as my fingers swept across her bare stomach. _Yup, all of her is soft. _With that hazy thought and my readily forming grin, my heads began reaching upwards in a slow, controlled motion. Caution was flying out the window. Fast.

"…!!"

Hinata let out a muffled squeak against my shoulder and slumped backwards. If she wasn't already in my arms she would have fallen. Starting, I looked up to see her eyes shut and her breathing shallow. She was… unconscious.

…_shit… Shit… SHIT!!!_

"No…! Wake up, Hinata-chan!" I yelled desperately, but the Hyuga heiress was passed out cold. "Oh SHIT!"

_What do I do?! What do I do?! _Muttering every curse I could think of in a blind panic, I tried to lightly shake her awake. _If she doesn't wake up…_my eyes widened in realization.

_I'M SO SORRY KENJI!!!_

Not knowing what else to do, I picked up the knocked out girl and entered my tent. I laid her on the open sleeping bag, worry wrecking havoc on my brain. I should have known… when we were twelve I only had to _stare_ at Hinata-chan and that would cause her to faint. _Damn it… I'm so stupid!_ What am I supposed to do?!

A low moan brought my attention back to Hinata, as I saw her white eyes were flickering open with a dazed expression. "Na… Naruto-kun?" She blinked, awake now as she sat up quickly and looked around the dark enclosed space wide, alarmed eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice higher than usual.

"Uh… in my tent. You passed out." I replied quickly, knowing that it would be quite scary to wake up in a dark tent with a suspected traitor of your home village blocking the exit. I winced at the mental picture.

She hugged her knees to her chest, staring at me with a guarded expression on her pale features.

Fear and apprehension lined my thoughts, forcing me to second guess myself. _I don't know if I can do this… will I hurt her? What should I do? _But I knew what I had to do. There was no room for hesitation in such a serious, delicate matter such as this. I just wish I could actually act on that piece of information… _I can feel my legs shaking underneath me. _Damn it all.

I edged closer, and the tent was so small, I ended up right next to her, our sides touching. Since there were two people in here, the tent was already warm with our body heat. I turned myself so I faced her profile, and her gaze was fixed squarely on me.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked looking away, her voice small and scared.

I stiffened; my throat felt like it was as dry as a desert. "Hinata-chan…" _It was now or never. _"I can't tell you a lot of things that have happened… but when I come back to Konoha… I want… to… I want us to…"

When have I been so bad with words?! Usually I have a lot to say. I can hardly manage a sentence in front of her. _Just say what you mean. Say what _she_ means. _But… what does she mean? Hinata-chan… what is she to me? Important…. _very_ important… I know that but still…

She made me nervous, scared even. That's why I ran away the first time. Those piercing white eyes were completely free from any chains I own. Hinata didn't deserve this, deserve _him_.

The red crimson behind a shade of blue.

A murderous demon under the guise of a human.

A black future that could become reality.

_I don't deserve her…_

How can I do this to Hinata?

This sole act would be binding her to me for the rest of her life. Having a child with me… ripping her away from her own clan to stand isolated with me. _But Hinata-chan did want this. Her future self told me so…_

_She wanted a family with me, a life with me. A future…_

"What are you saying, Naruto-kun?" she said timidly, her words sounding more clear.

"I… want you to be happy."

_He _would tear her apart… I just want to keep her whole. To keep her safe. To make sure she doesn't break… I… _I _want to be a man that will make her happy. I want her to be happy… with me.

I prayed to any god that was possible.

"What… would make me happy…" Hinata began in a trembling voice, her white eyes glistening with tears. "Is… if you came back home. Please… _come back_." She whispered, moving so she was facing me with an earnest, hopeful expression.

Pale moonlit eyes locked onto dark, stormy blue. No words would have been able to convey the strange, unbidden emotion that passed between us. It was as if we were the only two people in this world… nothing else mattered. Only us. Only this moment.

"I promise…" I stated honestly.

"Really..?" she asked, her voice wavering.

I grinned, "A lifetime promise… only for you." I said, intent spilling over in my low, serious tone.

She knew what a promise meant to Uzumaki Naruto.

She beamed a watery smile, as her arms wrapped around my neck in one fluid movement. I greedily held her closer, my fingers digging into the sides of her waist. I was so nervous. Too nervous, forget Sasuke's impossible advice.

"Can you… er, Hinata-chan… can I kiss you?" Damn, that was awkward.

She stiffened in my arms and my throat went dry.

She pulled away and looked me straight in the eye, white catching blue and holding. "Only… only if you answer two questions." She stuttered out, watching me with a wide eyed expression, a very guarded one. She put a hand on my chest, pushing me back as I moved backwards a bit, frowning. I didn't like moving away.

_What if I can't answer??_ But I know my answers amounted on what was going to happen - or not happen tonight.

"Why did you go to Oto?" She asked, disappointment shining in her eyes that made me wasn't to shrink away from it.

This had to be the truth- as much as I could give her.

"I had to do it… to help Sasuke. We… we are not traitors to Leaf like everyone thinks we are. We are not following Orochimaru; we never were or wanted to. We just needed to go to Oto because of… certain matters."

"That is very vague," she said sadly, looking down at her lap as my chest constricted.

I grasped her shoulders, "Remember when you said I changed?" She blinked up at me and nodded quietly, a small frown curving her lips.

"You were right, I did change. But, what I'm doing… is to stop Sasuke from changing too much. He's my best friend and I had too - Oto would have done something really bad to him if I didn't go too. We're looking out for each other, Hinata-chan…"

"You're looking after Sasuke-san?" she asked, her eyes starting to understand.

"That's the best way I can put it!" I said, looking away from her as I ran a hand through my hair. "But it's what best friends, no brothers, do for each other. We watch out for each other." I grinned at her, "Ne?"

She nodded with a small smile. I inched closer, my heartbeat slowing with trepidation. "But Hinata-chan… I don't want to change. I… I want to stay the guy that you… admire."

She turned beet red, looking down as she fisted her hands in her shirt. "There's… there's still one more question, Naruto-kun." She looked up again, gulping. "Why… why do you _want_ to kiss me?" her voice was small and scared.

That was one question I didn't need to lie about.

I leaned down so our faces were closer, staring at her eye to eye. She blushed heavily as I smirked at her in a slightly mischievous way. "I want to kiss you because…" I moved even closer so our noses brushed and she let out a timid squeak. It was cute.

Everything about Hinata was cute.

"You're… _you_, Hinata-chan."

Her eyes widened and then shut closed.

_Is that her answer…?_

The next moment, I was kissing her in a state of rapture. I knew what had to come, and was in no right mind to stop at this moment regardless.

I gently rolled her on her back so she hit the sleeping bag beneath her. She tensed immediately, her knees propped up in an attempt of defense. Grasping one knee, I leaned over her and kissed her achingly slow, but the tempo of my pulse accelerated in reaction. It was as if hot molten lava was spreading through my veins.

With one hand on the floor to steady myself from crushing Hinata, I let my hand that was touching her knee slide down to her ankle and back up again. She made a few noises but I silenced them with my lips, moving to deepen the kiss.

I stalled at her knee once more before I moved upwards, stopping at her thigh and squeezed it lightly. I rubbed down her leg once more to her knee, now sliding my hand underneath as I traced up her inner thigh in a swirl like pattern, skirting dangerously to the vulnerable, sensitive spot that dwelled in the middle. Lingering there intentionally, I dragged my fingertips all the way down to her knees once more.

Her drawn up legs promptly fell loosely onto the ground, as if she went limp. Taking advantage of her weakened knees, I pushed them wider so I could sit in between, finally being able to press down on the blue haired girl with a fraction of my body weight. I buried my head into her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair as I shuddered into her.

It was mind blowing, inconceivable even. I was pressed so close I could feel her every curve flush against mine. The heat was burning my skin with a blazing intensity, even through the clothes. I wanted to feel more, feel _her_ more. I tore off my shirt and threw it aside, attacking her neck with a combination of bites and licks, wanting to dip lower…

The sky could have shattered and fallen and I wouldn't have cared in the slightest. Only now. Only what was happening this moment. Hinata-chan…

I grunted aloud when her thigh brushed up against my manhood accidentally while she squirmed. My thoughts were pounding madly in my head but were lost to a fog of invoking responses. I could hear her heart beat furiously, but mine was even louder, like a forceful drum that refused to stop playing. Like it wanted to go on forever.

But suddenly Hinata cupped the side of my face. I leaned into her touch, starting when she kissed my other cheek sweetly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see and feel her tiny pink tongue dart out and lick up one of my whisker lines. My nether regions stirred alarmingly at this as Hinata just turned her head away, completely embarrassed. She hid her face with her elbow, as if wanting to disappear from view.

A little forcibly, I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me again. _Hinata-chan…. _Her lithe nails scraped the nape of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. My long blonde bangs drifted over her forehead, hovering closely above her temple. Her hitae-ate was gone, cast away. Our uneven breathing was the only sound we heard as I pressed more into her, the insane need to feel her skin against mine pushing my limits to otherworldly standards.

"Naruto-kun…" She breathily said with misty eyes. "Yamatte…"

She struggled, pushing her tiny hands against my chest in an effort to get me off her. I didn't move. I grabbed her wrists and placed them at her sides, my thumbs rubbing the skin over her erratic pulse in a soothing gesture even though I was a mess of nerves inside. I couldn't stop.

I leaned down once more and kissed her briefly on the lips. Her arms stilled in reaction as I gripped her waist, as my fingertips ghosted up her rib cage, then coming back down to scrunch up her shirt. This was in the way. It needed to disappear. In less than a second the garment was carelessly thrown away as well.

Excitement coursing through me, I stared at the newly exposed skin. Her well endowed chest with soft, tantalizing mounds had my gaze transfixed. I lowered myself so our bare upper bodies met. Hinata gasped loudly, squirming underneath me as I encircled her around the waist to bring her closer. My hand cupped one breast, squeezing as she whimpered out my name with a throaty moan.

"Naruto-kun… you… you need to sto"- I pushed my lips against hers once more, scared of hearing the end of her sentence. She whimpered and moaned at the same time as my hand squeezed and my manhood hardened even more. It was hard to breathe…

Her porcelain skin clashed against my darker, tanned one. I marveled how her dark cerulean hair contrasted over her snowy white skin. She was perfect. Flawless. I kissed her shoulder and repeated the pattern down the middle of her chest, reaching all the way down to her bellybutton and nuzzling into her side. I dragged my lips against her skin, sucking lightly with teeth and open mouthed kisses.

She had been through so much, so much because of _him._ I will not become that monster. For her. _For Hinata…_

_My Hinata. _

I pressed my lips into her collarbone, shifting my legs so my hardened length was pressed against her inner thigh. I tried to bite back the groan but failed, grinding closer. A ball of anticipation and elation grew inside my lower stomach, exploding when she moaned softly into the junction of my neck. I was drowning in the heightened senses of pure white eyes and silky skin. She writhed, making the wracks of pleasure escalate uncontrollably.

"Hinata-chan… I… I need to…" The desperate craving for what was about to come shook me. The wanton need expanded and unfolded.

I dug my fingers into the line of her pants, pulling down suddenly while talking her undergarments with it. I already kicked off my own, groaning when I felt myself press right into her private, heated inner thigh. I positioned myself, my desire growing until I could barely control it.

"Naru… Naruto-kun. Please…" I looked up and saw Hinata's white eyes flash with uncertainty and fear. I leaned down over her so our foreheads were pressed together, our gazes locked. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

She was a quiet beauty… one that emanated a calm, soothing feeling. She was like a tangible piece of comfort. I pressed harder against her with myself as the words she was about to say seemed to die on her throat. _"Hinata…"_ I whispered softly, yearningly against her lips. She closed her eyes.

I had already taken this as approval before. I would this time too.

…I _had_ too.

I entered her slowly, passing through the tip of her. It was so tight, so hot. I suppressed the urge to drive into her and stilled, waiting. A shocked gasp tore from her as her eyes shot wide, tears leaking down the sides of her face. I took a sharp intake of breath, panic and terror bursting inside me as her gasps merged into a low, whimpering sob.

"Hinata… trust me." I said against her lips, my eyes burning into hers. "Just… trust me."

_I know you don't have any reason to. But please… _She must have heard my thoughts because her clear eyes held a spark of forgiveness, no - understanding. She understood me, both sides of me. "Naruto-kun…" she said, a longing whisper born from a tethered cry. She attempted a weak nod.

Those eyes saw the boy that she admired all these years…

I hope she didn't see the side that was lingering behind bars, watching. Waiting.

I sank myself into her fully. I couldn't help it. I withdrew and sheathed myself back into her again, faster and deeper. Her walls held me so tightly… the heat was almost unbearable. It wasn't what I thought… It was unexplainable. I plunged in as deep as I could go, wrapping one arm around Hinata's bottom and the other on the ground, steadying myself.

I kept rocking against her as I stilled, a pained moan from Hinata turning into a breathless gasp. Her arms hooked around my neck, fisting a hand in my hair and breathing hard into my cheek. With the ghost of a smirk on my face, I shuddered when she shifted her hips. I followed the motion, eager and heart ready to jump out of my chest. It was like an intoxicating spell… bidding me to go faster… harder… more. Take more. All of her. _More._ I let instinct take over.

With my final thrust, I felt myself release inside her as blinding euphoria exploded in between us. Hinata's arms fell from my neck as I sagged against her, trying to catch my breath as I rested my head on her chest. I stayed inside her still even though I was spent, my hands gripping her thighs tightly and securely.

I felt fingers grasp my shoulders as I heard a low, muffled sobbing. I looked up, startled to see Hinata hiding her face in my shoulder, visibly shaking. With a wash of fear and dread coiling in my stomach I hastily withdrew from her, sitting up hurriedly and pulled her up with me. She still refused to show her face.

"H- Hinata… don't be sad. Please… please don't be sad…" my voice cracked, "Don't cry Hinata-chan… It'll kill me."

It really would. She really could.

She moved away from my shoulder, staring up with wide white eyes as I tried to swallow the thick lump growing in my throat. I pressed my forehead to hers with a hand on the back of her neck, my eyes burning with water. Her eyes still cried thin streams that traced down her pale cheeks. It physically hurt, scalding.

"I'll do anything… _please_. I want you to be happy - I'll do _anything _to make you stop crying, I'll… please, Hinata… I…"

_I love you._

My voice stopped speaking as I choked soundly, my head falling into the crook of her neck and trembling. _It hurts. _It hurts so much.And I couldn't even tell her. Not now, not like this. Under these circumstances, it would be unfair. I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks, but I ignored them.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, brushing back the blonde hair from the side of my face. "I am sad…" she said as I gripped her waist, holding my breath captive in my lungs. "But only… only because I know you're leaving… again."

"I made a promise." I said, moving her so she sat in my lap. I knew dawn was steadily approaching, but I had at least an hour before I had to leave. I was intent to make every minute count. "I'll come back, along with Sasuke. I promise, Hinata…" I swore into her neck.

_I have to leave - but please God don't leave me. _

"I know. I trust you, Naruto-kun…"

I closed my eyes in relief, knowing that it'd be a long time until I deserved her trust. She trusts me and I manipulated her. Hinata-chan. Innocent Hinata-chan.

How could such a person with an image so white and pure stir such dark thoughts in my mind? I couldn't even blame the demon inside me. That monster from the future was the combination of both. _Me _and the Kyuubi.

_But still…_ my grip tightened. _I won't let go._

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

After waiting ten to fifteen minutes, Naruto appeared in a burst of orange smoke. There was no loud, obnoxious greeting like usual, just a quiet, thoughtful look. I arched a brow at him in question as he just sighed.

"It happened." The blond said heavily.

I nodded thinking of the two future teammates who would both have the name Uzumaki and Uchiha. The only part of the future we wanted to keep was completed. Now the next phase of our plans will commence.

"You know what's next." I said as Naruto's blue gaze narrowed.

"Killing Orochimaru?"

"Aa. Then we track down the Akatsuki…"

"Right. When do you want to kill him?" he asked, looking across the border of Oto.

I smirked faintly, _why waste time? _"When we return."

Naruto's eyes widened but shrugged. "The sooner we get back home the better."

Thinking of who was waiting I nodded. With that agreement, we both made our way back to Orochimaru's base.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So sorry it took me and spaz so long to update- but we're at college with no computers!! Thankfully, we came home for the first time this weekend and I managed to post this- which I've been working on.**

**We hope you all liked it!! It was certainly interesting, ne?? Hopefully you guys won't have to wait so long for the next update!! Once again we are very sorry. **

**Twitch and Spaz**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Pause**

**Chapter Nine**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Today's the day, Naruto." I murmured, my black eyes moving to the side to meet Naruto, a steady blue that was trained on the hallway in front of him.

Candles flickered in and out in the dark space, the brief shimmers of light giving shadows to crooks and corners. Naruto turned toward me with a dark purpose in his eyes, darkened by the lack of light bulbs and sun. No, in a sound base you could never expect things to get too bright. Of course, this agreed with my own nature.

"Are you sure?" was all Naruto asked.

Of course I was sure. I knew from day one I wanted to face Orochimaru alone. It was a test, to put it simply. I was aware of the fact that the snake sannin feared Itachi. How could I face my brother, who surpassed Orochimaru in strength, if I could not defeat Orochimaru? I couldn't. Therefore, I had to kill that snake bastard on my own. I smirked to myself. It was a task I didn't mind doing, anyhow.

And I knew I would defeat Orochimaru. I had surpassed him a long time ago. I was confident in my abilities, my own strength. Orochimaru would die today, and with him, all of Oto would perish.

"Yes," I deadpanned, narrowing my eyes slightly at Naruto who gave a simple nod. "I don't want to waste any more time. No more waiting…no more preparing. It's time to seek them out."

Naruto grinned, raising his eyebrows at me. "I am looking forward to smoking those bastards out…"

"I'm leaving." I said in return, walking rather calmly down the hallway that I knew led to Orochimaru's quarters. _Time to die, Orochimaru._

"I'll be waiting outside," Naruto said offhandedly, trying to mask the seriousness that underlined it. "Don't take too long…I'll get bored."

"Hn."

And with that short statement, I continued walking till I was right in front of Orochimaru's door.

I raised a hand and pressed it to the door. _Time to give him a __wake up__ call…_

An explosion tore apart the wall, black ropes reaching out like snakes unwounded and wrapping themselves around the form of Orochimaru, whom had been sitting up on his bed. My black eyes gazed at him silently as I stood there indifferently.

"Sasuke-kun…." The snake sannin rasped. "So you choose to defy me?"

I tightened the ropes around the Otokage and noticed his breathing weaken.

"It was always the choice I was going to make. You're the foolish one who thought you had it all figured out." I countered blankly.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru sneered, "Naruto-kun's presence, from the start, was nothing but insurance to you then? Very crafty. I must admit, he was highly convincing."

"I never needed Naruto's help to kill you, Orochimaru. He did come of his own accord." I lifted my shoulders offhandedly, "Our training is accomplished. That's all you were ever needed for."

"And what will you do if you manage to kill your brother? Go back to Konoha?" Orochimaru let out a screeching laugher. "Do you think they'd welcome you back with open arms? You are considered missing-nin…sound-nin! The only thing you have waiting for you there is execution."

"Hn… you really have underestimated our plans, Orochimaru." I stated tonelessly.

"What?" The snake sannin snapped. "What do you mean?"

"It's of no concern to you," I said, fisting the ropes and charging the chidori through it effortlessly. Orochimaru's screams bounced off the walls as he leapt from the bed, the ropes breaking off of him as he faced me, seething.

"You will pay for this…" Orochimaru continued his voice dark with promised malice. "I will have your body, Sasuke-kun. There is no escape!" He roared, completing a few hand seals before his sickly body was discarded, a great white snake ripping through him to hover over me threateningly. It hissed, snapping its wide jaw as its yellow eyes pierced mine with rage.

I narrowed my sharingan eyes at it disdainfully.

_"These years will not be wasted…! __Sasssuke__-kun…your body is mine!"_ The giant snake screeched, diving towards me as he started the mind-transfer jutsu and I readied myself, activating my sharingan.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_Patient number 48 needs to be re-checked…seems he's still suffering back pain from that last mission. That can't very well do, now can it?_ I thought, biting my bottom lip thoughtfully as I reached for my glass of water on my desk. My eyebrows creased with unneeded stress when my shaking fingers accidently knocked over the glass, splashing all my important papers and medical files with water. I swallowed, skimming them over with my green eyes as I wiped off all the excess water that had only stained the tops of edges of my documents.

"Oh, well…better re-write them all over, just to be sure…" I said to myself. After all, I was a respected medic-nin. The apprentice of Tsunade the Hokage! What would they all say if I handed over messy reports and sloppy files of my patients? No, no no! Water stained paperwork was not acceptable. They would not approve! It didn't even matter who _they _were! I knew they'd react badly!

Of course they'd react badly! I don't screw up! Never!

It was good to keep busy anyway…distractions, I had noticed, were a very nice thing. Who didn't want to escape every now and then? Reality always did have the tendency of becoming too real. Really.

"Heh…I'm worried about what a few medics will say about my paperwork…that's actually pretty funny…" I mumbled to myself. I mean, paperwork was such a trivial thing in the grand scheme of things wasn't it?

I swallowed hard and tried to force myself not to go there. But, how could I not? I did have a lunch planned with Kakashi at noon. My eyes darted over to the clack on the wall once again, a nervous pattern that had been present even since I stepped into my office this morning. Even the other medics and hospital staff had noticed I was a bit high-strung today.

If they only knew the half of it.

It was eleven thirty. _That's fine Sakura, don't be nervous! _I told myself. _Kakashi's__ been worried about you for two months now, it's about time you talked to somebody and…he's your only real option!_

He's my sensei.

He's my comrade.

He's my teammate from Team seven.

He's my friend.

But…

How can I say…

"Kakashi-sensei…I'm pregnant."

I winced and buried my face in my hands. _No! _Inner Sakura admonished, _Don't__ cry! Not again! Sasuke-kun has NOT abandoned you! Kakashi-sensei will understand! He's…Kakashi-sensei!_

But a part of me feared the complete opposite. How could I tell Kakashi that I was pregnant, let alone with Sasuke-kun-s – who happens to currently be a missing-nin – child?! _I can't believe I'm pregnant…I never thought…_ That's right. I never THOUGHT! I was so stupid, how could I let that happen to me? I'm not even sixteen and I'm going to have a baby! Sasuke-kun's baby! I put a hand to my chest, willing myself to calm down lest I have another panic attack. No, the day I found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago was enough of a panic attack to last me a lifetime, if not more.

I knew I had to tell Kakashi. He was the only one who could possibly help me. I couldn't go to my parents – they'd probably disown me on the spot. Tsunade would want to know who the father is…and Ino wasn't an option either – I wasn't even sure what the consequences were for being pregnant with a missing-nin's child.

I wrapped my arms around myself, not being able to hold back a sniff. I couldn't let anything happen to my child – my responsibility. If worse came to worse, I could leave the village. But that was a last resort I didn't even want to consider. And Sasuke-kun…_Oh God, no – don't think about what he'll say…_

His reaction scares me the most. God, but I didn't even know when I'd see him again. It could be ages! But he promised me – he promised! And…I believe him. Sasuke-kun has never lied to me…never. He's going to come back, and when he does, everything will be okay. I'll tell him the news, hopefully he'll take it well, and we'll be together.

I hoped I wasn't getting too ahead of myself.

But I had to tell Kakashi. I would start showing any day now, and even if I could possibly hide it with genjutsu I still had to take safety measures. Kakashi…he'll be angry – so angry – but I knew he'd never abandon me. He'd help me, I knew it. I just…don't want to see him upset. Disappointed.

A knock sounded on the door.

I stiffened in my seat, looking up with wide eyes as the door opened and Kakashi's silver head poked in. "Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei…" I greeted lowly, my eyes flickering to the clock. "Your fifteen minutes early."

Kakashi fully stepped in and lightly shrugged, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets as he leaned against my doorframe with ease. "Well…" he started lazily, "I guess you could say I'm a bit concerned about how my student's been fairing these past few weeks."

"A guess?" I repeated, staring at him as my stomach tightened. Nerves I knew since I had already battled and conquered morning sickness.

"A good one," Kakashi agreed, shrugging to himself. "Shall we go? Or do you need to finish something up?" My teacher asked, his eye looking down to the mess of wet papers on my desk. "Sakura?" He prompted when I didn't answer; his eyebrow arching in a manner that I knew meant that he was starting to get even more worried.

I shook my head distractedly, standing right away as I shrugged off my lab coat and threw it uselessly over my chair, making my way around my desk to Kakashi. "It's nothing. Let's go."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in that perceptive way of his, but he'd knew he'd get his questions answered soon so he settled for walking behind me silently, ghosting my footsteps as we walked out of the hospital doors. My mind must have been so focused on what I was going to tell Kakashi that I was shocked still when I felt someone collide into my side.

I gasped, turning in a jumpy way to see teary white eyes meet mine. _Hinata__…?_

Her wide eyed stared at me for a moment, "Sakura…" The Hyuga stammered, gazing at me urgently before her eyes skirted over to Kakashi. She quickly bowed, "Gomen!" She yelled lightly, running off again without another word.

"Hinata!" I called out, concerned, but the white eyed girl paid me no heed as she disappeared out of sight.

"Looks like she's having a bad day," Kakashi mused to himself.

I nodded as we continued walking. I'd check up on her later.

_Just tell him. Get it over with. He needs to know. Kakashi would want to know. You are his friend and student. Sasuke was his prodigy, as well. Kakashi…has to know about this. I can't do this by myself anymore_…I thought to myself as we passed by shops and food stands. I'll crack if I keep this secret any longer. Regardless of what Kakashi will say, and how much his words mean to me, I have to speak to him.

I suddenly stilled in my footsteps and abruptly turned around and started walking in a different direction, away from the restaurants and instead towards my own apartment complex.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked aloud. He noticed the change casually and voiced my name with the unspoken question.

"I'm not hungry," I answered briskly, "but I'll make something for you at my apartment if you are, I think I have some leftovers I can heat up…"

"Hm, that's fine." Kakashi replied. I risked taking a glance behind me to see him reading his precious orange _Icha__Icha__ Paradise_ book. The familiar sight gave me some comfort, even if it was only a tiny bit.

Not another word was spoken the whole way to my apartment. When we arrived on the third floor of my building, I fished out the keys from my bag and opened the door. I held it open for Kakashi, who wordlessly walked in and snapped his perverted book shut. I closed the door behind me, eyeing him for a moment and finding my throat suddenly dry.

I headed towards the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?" I asked politely, glancing at Kakashi just in time to see him shake his head no. He followed me into the kitchen though, and watched me grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it with water from the sink. I sipped it quietly, watching him again as I felt my heart pound.

"Would you like to sit?" I asked once more, pointing to my kitchen table as I leaned against the counter of my sink.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura…I know you want to tell me something. Why don't you start?"

I smiled weakly, "If only it were that easy…"

"It is easy," Kakashi said clearly, "all you have to do is open your mouth and speak. Whatever's concerning you or bothering you, Sakura, has been obviously for a while now. Remember what I said a while back? If you need any help, always ask me. I meant that Sakura, and it's a bit plain to see that you have a problem that's bugging you."

"How plain?" I muttered, looking away.

"Your paler than usual, you look like you haven't slept in a few days. You have shadows under your eyes, and you seem distressed about something. Nervous…"

I frowned, not particularly liking how obvious my mood appeared before the copy-nin. I brushed that off, I had more pressing matters then how emotionally apparent I was or wasn't.

I braced myself, Inner Sakura giving me a mantra of cheers and 'Just Do It!' screams. I forced myself to meet his single black eye and I shakily walked forward so that I was only a few feet away from Kakashi. He looked a bit confused at my demeanor, but regarded me seriously nonetheless.

"I'm…" I started in a small whisper, mutely scared once more, but I forced it back and faced my sensei. "I…" I began again, louder and more firm. "I'm so sorry because…I know you'll…be upset…"

"Sakura?" Kakashi inquired, narrowing his black eyes on my wide, tear filled jade ones. "You're starting to get me seriously worried…" The jounin trailed off, waiting for whatever news I had to tell him.

"Please don't think of me badly…" I pleaded, shaking my head as I considered that fact. "I…I couldn't….please…I need to talk to somebody – I need your help, sensei. Kakashi…."

Kakashi took a step forward now, grabbing my shoulders and digging his fingers into them. "What's wrong?" he demanded, now beyond the point of pretense.

I bowed my head, slowly looking up again when Kakashi gave me a little shake. "I'm pregnant, Kakashi-sensei…" I whispered.

By the way his eye widened, by the way his entire body tensed and stiffened, by the way his hands on my shoulders squeezed even more tightly, I knew there was no way he couldn't have heard my small whisper.

"Sa…Sakura…?" Kakashi started, blinking for a minute before stunned black met teary green. He witnessed the honesty and stepped back, his arms falling to his sides as he stared at me in muted shock.

I had never seen that expression on my sensei's face before.

"Sakura," Kakashi repeated, perhaps form the need to say something, anything that filled the echoing silence that accosted the room we were standing in. "How…how can that be possible…you…" The ex-ANBU fisted his hands, "Sakura…" He began again, his eye darting down to my stomach area then back to my face, before suddenly his eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I said, tears now falling down my face as I watched his shoulders tense into what could have only been anger.

"Which one." Kakashi demanded, staring me down without any room for argument.

"Which one…?" I echoed, unsure of what he meant.

"Sasuke or Naruto…which one is the father?" Kakashi questioned, staring with a steely glint in his eye as he watched my own expression change into surprise.

"I…I don't understand…"

"There's no way it could have been anyone else in the village. I know you…that could have never happened. Therefore, my guess is that you encountered either Sasuke or Naruto on one of your missions. Maybe seen them both? More than once?" Kakashi interrogated.

I bowed my head, pink strands falling into my eyes as I wiped away my tears. "No…it wasn't like that…" I was horrified at the way Kakashi was thinking about this. "It was only one meeting. One chance meeting…two months ago…"

"Sasuke. It's Sasuke's isn't it?"

Silence, before…

"Yes."

I winced as Kakashi kicked over a nearly chair, jumping when it flew into the wall and broke into pieces. Kakashi started pacing the room, an angry aura about him as he cursed under his breath. "How could I let this happen?" I heard him mutter, along with "pay more attention" and "_fifteen_".

"You're only fifteen…!" Kakashi rounded on me, stopping in front of me. "Two months you've known and you didn't tell me. _Sakura…what were you thinking_?"

"I…didn't know this would happen…" I began weakly.

"_Sasuke!"_Kakashi snapped, "Just what the hell is going on in that head of his…he'd never act like this…he's too methodical. Too careful." Kakashi glared into the wall ahead of him. I felt his chakra spike and took a step back. I had never seen the silver haired jounin like this.

"This is Sasuke's fault. I know it." Kakashi said, staring at me head on. "He manipulated you… he must have. But _why?_He can't be focusing on his clan this early...what the hell is he thinking?"

I winced at the mention of Sasuke's clan and looked away. Is that what Kakashi thinks?

"Sasuke-kun…he and Naruto…Sasuke-kun promised that he'd come back to Konoha. There's a reason for their actions, Kakashi-sensei. Just like you always suspected. Sasuke-kun said he'd come back to Konoha!" I proclaimed, my outburst doing nothing to calm the older ninja's seething disposition. In fact, it worsened.

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver spikes, staring at me fixedly before moving closer. "Make no mistake, Sakura. I consider this Sasuke's fault."

"It was mine, too…" I brokenly confessed, "I…I'm in love with Sasuke-kun. I always was…I couldn't – I can't turn Sasuke-kun away..."I brushed my pale fingers over my eyes again, "It hurts so much…but I can't…Oh, please don't be upset with me."

I reached out and fisted Kakashi's jounin vest, tugging it tightly.

"Sakura…"

"Please…don't blame him. I…need your help. I'm so sorry…" I shook my head, my pink hair flying side to side, "Kakashi…sensei… _I'm so sorry!_" I cried, closing my eyes and making a noise in the back of my throat as a sob threatened to escape.

I suddenly felt two hands press into my back before I was pushed forward and crushed into something hard. I opened my eyes and to find myself staring at Kakashi's green jounin vest. I gripped the material, shaking slightly as I heard Kakashi exhale slowly. I could feel the tension lining his whole body.

"Don't be foolish…" Kakashi muttered quietly. "It's going to be fine now, Sakura. I'll take care of everything. You don't need to carry this burden by yourself anymore…you shouldn't have done so in the first place. You should have told me, Sakura."

I breathed in, "I'm sorry…"

"Forget it now," Kakashi remarked, "listen…we need to come up with a plan."

"A…plan?" I mumbled, my grip never loosening from Kakashi.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "Listen…until you can't hide it anymore, you will continue to hide your pregnancy. If the council finds out Sasuke is the father…it'll be a big political mess. For now, we have no choice but to keep the child under wraps." I heard Kakashi sigh again, "If the father's identity gets out, they could imprison you for treason."

I gasped as Kakashi merely moved a hand from the small of my back and placed it on my head. "If that happens, I'll get you out of the village, Sakura. You…and your child will be safe." He said the last part as if strained. Kakashi sounded like the idea of me pregnant was something that would take him a while to accept.

"I won't let you get in trouble for me!" I protested, shaking my head as Kakashi pulled me away, grabbing my forearms this time.

"This is serious, Sakura. You have no choice. Let me handle things, alright? Don't concern yourself with what might happen…for now, just focus on making sure you and your child is healthy." Kakashi ordered.

"And what will you do?" I questioned, searching his onyx eye for an answer.

"I'll make…preparations. Just in case. I'll also be leaving very soon now to look for Sasuke and Naruto. It now feels very overdue." Kakashi finished, the last part sounding dark.

"What if…what if they find out I'm pregnant?" I asked meekly, clasping my hands together again. It was a great fear, of what I could possibly say if anyone ever noticed. I worked in a hospital under the keen eye of Tsunade, after all.

Kakashi grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. I complied and stared at him, wondering at the solemn expression that overcome his stoic face.

"I'll take full responsibility."

_What?_

"Ka…Kakashi-sensei?" I blinked, gazing at him speechless.

Kakashi lightly smiled at me, though it seemed more dimmed than usual. The hand left my chin and patted my head again, sweeping through my pink locks before he stepped away.

"Don't worry, Sakura."

He turned and started walking away towards the front door. I stammered, following after him, even as I felt the rush of relief at _Don't__ worry, Sakura._ That automatically meant that Kakashi was going to take care of things, that he'd somehow magically fix everything and solve the problem. Even if I knew it wasn't possible, just to calm myself, just to steady myself, I let myself believe that lie and hold onto it desperately. I needed to believe it. I had to.

But…

"Kakashi…" I called as he opened the door and stilled at hearing his name. "You're disappointed in me, aren't you?"

I couldn't bear to hear it of he was. But at the same time, I had to know. I had to know if I had truly let him down for the first time.

"Not in you, Sakura." Kakashi said simply from the doorway, his tone even.

_Sasuke, then._I thought sadly.

"Why?" I breathed, "Why aren't you? Why would you take responsibility for me?" I pressed, staring at his back imploringly.

"Sakura…" Kakashi looked over his shoulder and gave me a half nod. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he stopped and shook his head. "I do consider you my responsibility, Sakura. Like I said, don't worry."

The door slid shut behind him.

* * *

**Naruto's**** POV:**

I tapped my fingers against the wall behind me as I heard Orochimaru's surprised screams, lounging in the hallway. It sounded like Sasuke was doing all right. My sensitive ears picked up a few more crashes before, out of nowhere, everything went silent.

Frowning slightly to myself, I walked down the hallway over to where Sasuke had gone – the snake bastard's rooms.

Just as I got there, I watched in surprise as Sasuke walked out of the room without a scratch and stared at me emotionlessly.

"Teme?" I asked, cocking me head at him before I angled my head and peered into Orochimaru's room. My eyes widened to see a giant white snake on the ground, chopped up into pieces. Blood was splattered across the walls, furniture knocked over in what must have been Orochimaru's last attempts to save himself.

"His true form was that snake you see," Sasuke said in a monotone, I could tell he really didn't give a damn.

"Really?" I muttered, eyeing the gore with a shrug before I turned my attention back to Sasuke. "That was kinda quick."

Sasuke's black eyes briefly met mine, "He tried to take over my body since he knew he couldn't defeat me outright. He was already much too weak. He failed, and I then killed him."

"Yeah," I said, gesturing towards the chopped-up snake with a thumb, "I can see that."

It felt oddly anti-climatic for me, really. So much for an exciting battle.

"Orochimaru-sama…"

We both turned towards that shocked voice as I smirked.

Just the sound-nin I wanted to see before we left.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kabuto." I greeted, grinning at him as his bespectacled eyes darted from Sasuke to me and then to the gore inside Orochimaru's chambers.

"You…" He paused and snapped his mouth shut, eyeing us levelly. "You shouldn't have done that." Was all he said, staring at us very cautiously, like we were bombs that could go off at any moment. My smirk deepened, the whiskers on my cheeks darkening as a result.

"Hn…" Sasuke scoffed, turning away from the scene. "Let's go, Naruto."

I glanced at Sasuke before looking at Kabuto again, snickering as his wide eyes caught mine. He must have seen or felt my intent, because in the next second he took off running down the hall he had come from at top speed. I barked out a laugh, darting after him as I pushed off the ground. Without an instant, I was in front of him.

"Kabuto…" I grinned again, watching as his body tensed in front of me, rigid. He blinked slowly, is hand moving to his neck as he wondered at the wetness there. The last thing he saw was my righteous smirk before his head slipped off his neck and hit the floor, rolling away as the body fell over limp a second afterwards. I looked down at my kunai smugly, and with a flick of my wrist the blood flew off. I nodded to myself, putting it back in my pack.

"Can't say it was nice knowing ya, four eyes!" I shouted, laughing to myself as I reared back when suddenly Sasuke appeared in a poof of black smoke on front of me.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed, glaring as his black eyes activated into the sharingan.

"It's just a little payback!" I countered, raising my hands in defense, "Not a big deal."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, "Your eyes are red again."

Without a warning, Sasuke pushed into my mind and suppressed the Nine Tails. I started, feeling the chakra of the Nine Tails slammed back into the farthest recesses of my mind. When it was over, I shook my head as the slight dizzy sensation, my now blue eyes glaring at Sasuke angrily.

I grabbed the front of his shirt, "Stop that, teme!"

His red eyes faded back to black, "Stop what?"

"Invading my mind and suppressing the Nine-Tails! I can do that on my own!" I gritted my teeth, "It's starting to really piss me off, thinking you have some kind of right to be trespassing into my mind any damn time you please!"

"I'm helping, you baka," Sasuke snapped, forcing me to let go. "If you'd remember dobe, that the demon you're a vessel for has the possibility of taking over you."

"I know that!"

"So also keep in mind," the avenger spat, "that I was helping you."

I grinded my jaw but didn't say anything.

"Whatever," I muttered finally, when Sasuke just glared but then looked away. "I'm…just antsy about what's next." I said instead, watching as Sasuke immediately tensed and locked gazes with me. "I'll keep more levelheaded from now on."

"Aa," Sasuke sounded, "Itachi is next."

I nodded, "We'll be able to find him soon enough as well. He'll be looking for me anyhow."

"Hn…"

"And then we can take care of the Akatsuki, and then go home!" I continued, "Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan can't be kept waiting for long, you know."

Sasuke looked at me, "Then let's go, Naruto. It's useless staying here a moment longer."

"Right." I said, walking over to him as I peered down at Kabuto again. "You know the only reason I wanted to kill him was because he seriously annoyed the crap out of me, right? I mean, I'll never forget waking up in that laboratory with him hovering over me…" Just remembering the scene made me want to give the spy another good kick.

"I don't care, Naruto. Just so long as the Nine Tails isn't involved, do what you want." Sasuke relied stoically, walking slightly ahead of me as we made our way out of the base.

Not five minutes later, blaring alarms sounded in the next second, echoing off the walls of the base in a high screeching sound.

"Eh?" I muttered, "Someone must have found Orochimaru or Kabuto's body. Great, this means we'll probably have to take care of some stupid sound-nin on the way out."

"That's fine…" Sasuke said back blankly, "we'll take care of anyone…who gets in the way of completing our goals."

Naruto grinned, "That's what I thought you'd say."

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter nine. ****Hm****…****Hinata**** seems distressed about something. Whatever could it be? ****Tsk****tsk**** Naruto! Anyway, our college does have ****computers,**** we meant that we don't have laptops. And we REALLY don't want to type out Pause in the library. ****Really…uncomfortable.**** I mean, my classmates would be sitting right next to me! ****Agh**

**We'll update the next chapter soon. **

**Oh, and is anyone else getting sick of the ****Jiraiya**** fight? Holy shit ****Kishi**** get a move on the people want to see Naruto and Sasuke for god sakes! Vented anger is releasing here.**

**And as for the reviews – thank you SO MUCH! We crave your ****support,**** it really does urge us to keep writing. Long reviews make us all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Twitchy and ****Spazy**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Pause**

**General disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Hinata's POV:**

I paced my room, wondering how my team would react that I missed five training sessions in a row. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!_ There is no possible way I can train… not after the test that I got from the hospital said I was… said I was…

…_Pregnant. _

Oh my God…. I knew what would happen. I've been having nightmares and panic attacks about it for a week… and soon - soon I'll start to show. But, who could I possibly tell? Kurenai-sensei will be so disappointed… and Otou-sama… I stopped pacing, the horror of imagining how my father would react proved too much to even consider as I sat down heavily on my bed.

…_Naruto-kun… I haven't seen him in a while… when is he coming back? He promised he would… but when? _In fact, how would Naruto-kun react to the news? Of becoming a father? My hands twisted my shirt in my lap, trying to think of a way to break the news to him when he returns from Oto… when he comes back to this…

"Naruto-kun…" I never thought this could happen, not in a million years. Of course, it was a dream for when Naruto-kun and I were older… and married… and…

I'm only fifteen years old.

Tears filled my eyes once more for the umpteenth time but I wiped them away, determined not to cry anymore. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't keep it a secret for long… especially with my family. When… the… the… _baby's_ chakra begins to develop I'll be in danger of the clan - my Otou-san - seeing it with the Buykagan. It's too risky to keep this a secret for long.

And I don't know when Naruto-kun's coming back. If could be after the baby's born. I'll… be thrown out of the clan; Otou-san will be so angry, so furious. He will never forgive me. He might even think that Naruto-kun…

I shook my head, knowing that these thought patterns would do me no good. I had to tell someone, but who? _Kurenai-sensei…? _

The door opened and I jumped, "Ku- Kurenai-sensei?!"

She gave me a light smile, "May I come in, Hinata?"

At my nervous nod she entered my bedroom, closing the door behind her softly as she walked over, taking a seat next to my on the bed. I stayed quiet; my lungs about to burst with something I've been hiding for so long but… my courage deserted me.

_I don't want to see her disappointed in me… not Kurenai-sensei. _She had never looked at me with disappointment. With disgust. With regret. Really, she is the only adult in my life who hasn't. _But there's no one else…_

"Are you still sick, Hinata? Is that why you're not showing up to practice?" She asked, nudging me slightly with her elbow but I bowed my head in sufferable silence.

_I know I must… But…_

_What will she think? How will she react? What will she do?_

Kurenai-sensei sighed. "Kiba and Shino are really worried, you know. Kiba thinks your family has you locked up like a prisoner and Shino secretly thinks they might have said something that offended you. Could this be true?"

"No… it's not." I said, shaking my head at the wild ideas my teammates came up with. Guilt coursed through me for worrying them as I frowned sadly, staring at my fisted hands that were shaking with pent up nerves.

_What would Shino-kun and Kiba-kun do if they knew the truth?_

Images of them tracking down Naruto-kun and beating him up flashed across my minds eyes, along with shocked, hurt expressions… I bit my lower lip hard. I couldn't bear to see that… _Shino-kun and Kiba-kun… _They wouldn't understand. They think, everyone thinks that Naruto-kun's a traitor. Or he was kidnapped by Sasuke-san…

_Would anyone believe me? _

"You want to know what I think the reason is?"

I blinked, looking up at Kurenai-sensei's solid expression with curiosity and some confusion. She narrowed her stern crimson gaze on me fixedly, as I tilted my head to the side. "Yes…?" I said lowly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

I jumped up from my bed, staring at her with wide eyes as my brain tried to find something to say. _How could she know?! How could she possibly know..?! _Oh my god, did she speak to the nurse at the hospital?! She knew I had a pregnancy test? But… but how did she know it was Naruto-kun..?!

"Ku… Ku… Kurenai-sensei… I…" I felt dizzy, wavering where I stood as she grabbed my arms, steadying me as she made me sit back down.

"Calm down, Hinata. I knew for a long time." She easily said in a matter of fact tone as that simple statement sent me reeling.

"You… you've known…?! Naruto-kun and I…" Did she mean she knew we were meeting?

_Oh my god… How, how is this possible?_ But relief flooded through me as I felt tears well up in my eyes, pouring down my cheeks and this time I didn't care I was crying in front of my sensei. The sudden need to apologize overcame me.

"I'm so sorry, Kurenai-sensei! I… I know you'll be disappointed in me. I thought you would suspect something was wrong when I didn't show up for the training sessions with Team 8 but I didn't know that you knew…! I… I didn't…" I sniffed, staring at her concerned gaze - free from disappointment as I grasped her arm tightly, shaking my head.

"I… I didn't mean for this to happen, but you must understand that it isn't Naruto-kun's fault either! We'll… we'll take responsibility for this, I promise. And… I know my family won't understand so please… wait for me to try to think of a way to explain…."

"Why would I need to tell your family?" Kurenai-sensei interjected, arching her brow as I just shook my head.

"They'll… Everyone will find out soon enough…. And when Naruto-kun comes back we can…"

"What are you talking about, Hinata? No one can be sure Naruto will come back, nor Sasuke for that matter. I hope you aren't putting too much hope in their return, especially Naruto's. Like I said, I know you have feelings for him…" she started but I just stared at her, shocked.

"How… how can you not think Naruto-kun will return when I'm… I'm… pregnant?" I asked, confused and alarmed as the jounin stood up, staring at me as though I were a ghost.

"You're… _WHAT_…?!" she sputtered, blinking at me rapidly.

"Eh..? But you already knew…" I started, but then stopped when the whole picture of what Kurenai-sensei meant sunk in.

"I… I thought you were depressed over the stupid blond idiot! About him not coming back to Konoha yet! I… I never even thought that you were… that you were…" She moved towards me and gripped my shoulders, bending down to stare directly in my eyes with an intense expression on her too pale face.

"Are you…." Kurenai-sensei breathed, "Certain? Positive?"

I just attempted a weak nod and she broke away, stumbling back and put a hand on the wall to support herself, "Dear God… Oh, my…. Hiashi-sama will commit murder over this… and that _Uzumaki_… how dare he… I'll kill Kakashi for this, too- didn't he teach that kid anything?!…. That brat attacked Hinata… he actually…"

"N-No!" I said, "Naruto-kun and I…."

"Hinata." Her voice was strict and commanding, "How have you been seeing Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Um… over the past few weeks he just kept coming to visit me during missions…"

"During missions?" She cursed aloud as I winced, knowing Kurenai-sensei only did that when she was extremely upset. "Do you realize, Hinata… that he's a traitor? That he left Konoha?"

I looked away and her voice rose in volume, "Hinata."

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei…" That's all I could say.

"Do you know you could be penalized for betraying the village by just associating with Uzumaki Naruto, nevertheless having his child?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head as I felt the bed sink with her weight once more. She reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "No… I'm sorry for yelling… I'm just so shocked… stunned… speechless, even."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know this…" I began but faltered. "Kurenai-sensei…"

"I know. I'll think of something, don't worry Hinata." She smiled, though it was somewhat strained. "I'm just sad that you have to go through this at such a young age… your clan will…"

"I know." I interrupted. I already knew how they would react to their heiress pregnant with _Uzumaki Naruto's_ child… out of wedlock and especially, for some reason - the fact that it was Naruto made it even worse. The village unfairly despised him even before he turned traitor.

"But… I'm glad you told me. You made the right decision, Hinata." She pulled me and gave me a quick hug that made me watery eyed all over again. It felt like a small portion of the heavy burden on my shoulders had been taken and just for that I was so grateful… that it wasn't just my secret anymore.

"Thank you… Kurenai-sensei…" I said, sniffing again as she patted me consolingly on the back. She stood up as I watched silently, wondering what she was going to do from here.

_Is she going to tell Otou-san…? _Fear bottled up in my stomach as I apprehensively stared at my jounin sensei.

"I need to think for a while before I do anything else. The main thing for you to do right now Hinata is to take it easy. You are under too much stress at the moment and that's bad for the… the baby." Kurenai said, nodding at me with a soft frown on her face.

"…You're only fifteen." That statement hung sorely in the tense air.

At my silence, she attempted another smile. "I'll be back soon so we can make some sort of plan, okay? You… may need to stay with me for a while."

I gazed at her, shocked as she waved a hand in farewell. "See you soon, Hinata." And with that, she vanished in a burst of white smoke.

I put a hand over my pounding heart, trying to will myself to calm down. _I did what I needed to do - I told Kurenai-sensei… she'll…_

My door slid open with a slam.

I looked up shocked to see Neji there, an expression of subdued rage on his pale, aristocratic features as his glaring Buykagan eyes stared me down intently. Horror clicked in my mind as I stared at him, speechless and truly afraid.

"Ne… Neji-nii-san…?"

_He… he heard…? Oh, please… tell me he didn't…_

"Hinata-sama." He coolly said in return.

He slid the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Man, teme… who knew we've have so many ANBU squads chasing after us?"

I turned to Naruto with a glare, "Of course we would, baka. We're wanted by Leaf… not to mention the various other things we've been doing the past few years." I responded, shaking my head as we continued to jump tree to tree.

"Yeah, but it seems to have increased ever since we left Oto… we're popular, huh?" The blond grinned as I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"We need to concentrate on the next Akatsuki member to kill. We need more information." I said, angry that we had only met one so far.

Deidara… that guy went down quickly enough. We also heard word of Konoha ninja taking some Akatsuki down, but that isn't what I was focused on. _Itachi… how long will it take to find him? _My impatience was already reaching its end.

No, it had reached its end years ago. I hated these stupid distractions, this wasted time searching when I could be killing Itachi, ripping his eyes out and sinking my katana into his chest. Though my imagination wasn't enough - I needed to finally experience it. Fulfill my goal, my duty… my vengeance. I needed to spill my brother's blood and lay the ghosts to rest.

I couldn't think of what was ahead of that goal - not now. Just the thought of killing him drove my every action, my motivation. _But this is taking too long…_ I clenched my jaw as I narrowed my sharingan eyes on what was just up ahead.

"Naruto… you get to bask in your popularity again." I stated blankly, but not without a hint of annoyance.

"Eh?" he said.

"ANBU…" I said, emotionless as Naruto groaned aloud.

"Great, just great…" the dobe replied tiredly, "Yeah, I can smell them. There's at least a dozen, if not more is going to be on the way."

"Let's get this done fast. It's a waste of time." Anything was a waste of time if it wasn't killing Itachi.

"Right!"

Within seconds, we jumped down to the forest ground below us to be greeted with the sight of many shinobi in black uniforms, the usual masks covering their faces from view. I narrowed my sharingan eyes on the bunch, noticing the leaf insignia scattered across their arms and hitae-ate.

"Damn it…" Naruto muttered over to me, "Leaf nin!"

"No matter, we'll deal with them quickly and leave." I responded coolly, unsheathing my katana as the dozen ANBU tensed.

The one ANBU in the middle stepped forward and spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, by the order of the Godaime Hokage you are to be arrested for you alliance with Oto and the S-rank criminal Orochimaru, crimes against the shinobi villages, and treason again Konoha. Come with us quietly and you will be detained or resist and you will be killed."

"Teme, you better have that amnesty scroll in a safe place!" Naruto said to me in a low tone before he grinned at the ANBU squads, taking a step forward as they all cautiously watched the Uzumaki. Naruto laughed a bit when they eased a step back.

"Well, Sasuke… do you feel like getting arrested today?" Naruto asked loudly over his shoulder.

"No." I said lowly with a complete blank expression.

The ANBU didn't say anything as the captain standing in the middle waved his hand as they all readied their weapons.

"Yeah, and I really am not in the mood for dying today either…" Naruto went on, his blue eyes narrowing on the squad as they made a half-circle around the demon vessel.

"I assume there's only one option left then." I said, walking until I was standing right next to Naruto.

"If this is what you choose, fine. Men, aim to kill!" the captain yelled and in the next second, the fight commenced.

It was quite disappointing. In little over fifteen minutes, nearly all the men were on the floor save for the captain who stood there, shoulders shaking and wolfish mask askew. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, my impatience rising but never showing a trace of it on my face as I walked closer to the captain who fell back on the ground hard, staring up at me as his mask slipped down his face.

"Listen…" the man began uneasily. Now having a good look at him he must have been in his mid twenties. His hard-edged eyes stared up at me and I felt a spark of remembrance attached to a slice of anger, like I've met this man before… somewhere…

_This is a waste of time. I could be hunting down Itachi. _And I knew that even more squads of ANBU were coming to waste even more of my valuable time. I didn't need this.

I lifted my foot and slammed it down on the man's left leg, feeling a gratifying snap in his bone as he let out a howling scream. I lightly frowned as this man… his own presence just seemed to irritate me. I glared down upon the man with my reddened gaze as he quivered, tears filling his pained eyes.

"_Don't kill me…"_ He rasped in a pathetic whimper.

"All done!" Naruto said behind me, "Sasuke-teme?" Naruto questioned as he glanced down at the man under my foot.

"Please… don't kill me. _Please_… Uchiha-san…"

I lifted my foot off the man and he scampered back, trying to make as much distance as possible. This man was a disgrace to ANBU, not to mention a disgrace to any self-respecting Leaf nin. I could hardly believe _this _piece of filth made captain.

But then again, more ANBU were coming to waste even more of my time. "Stop moving." I commanded as the ninja halted, staring up at me with wide eyes as Naruto just gave a bored sigh next to me.

_More of them are coming - I need to kill Itachi, I don't have time for this…_

"Listen very carefully. I want you to notify all the other pathetic excuses of ninja to run. Tell them… Uchiha Sasuke is coming." He nodded dutifully as he hoisted himself up on a tree and did his best to half run, half crawl in the direction of where he came.

Naruto jabbed me in the side, "Good idea teme!"

Then it hit me soundly. A memory sparked in my mind suddenly…

"_That's the Uchiha's bastard. You can tell from the look of him." _A man with a crutch - a vendor in his older forties with graying hair-

"_Do you have a problem with Uchiha?" _I had asked.

"_You would too, boy, if your entire team had been obliterated by that traitor. He tore through us one by one - the only reason I'm alive today is because he told me to 'notify the other pathetic excuses to run. Uchiha Sasuke is coming.' Like fighting them would be a waste of time." _

Black anger started to rise within me. _That ninja…he is the one…_

"_Why don't you go back to your little whore of a mother, you little brat!" _

My kunai flew as it swiftly embedded itself into the back of the ninja's head, blood spurting into the air as the body fell to the ground with a solid thump.

"Eh? Why'd you kill him?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his whiskered face.

_A future annoyance, _I thought, turning to him. "Let's go, Naruto. We're wasting time."

"Okay, Sasuke." We continued our hurried pace through the trees.

For the future to follow these events so closely… that is not reassuring. But nevertheless, I just have to keep making things different and everything will turn out the way it's supposed to. With the amnesty scroll, Naruto and I possibly cannot lose. We have both planned our futures too cautiously… too precisely.

I will kill Itachi. I have thought of nothing else for fifteen years…

And then, finally… Sakura and I…

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as I almost rammed into him.

"Naruto…?" I said, annoyed that he had stopped.

He turned and gave me an intent, serious look but I could see the excitement building in his darkened blue orbs. "I can smell him… on the air… in this very forest…"

"…Uchiha Itachi."

Revenge would fly on swift, bloody wings.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long to update - but the battle with Itachi is about to commence. About time, right?!! And so, Hinata tells Kurenai - and accidentally Neji that she's pregnant!!! **

**As a manga side-note - I cannot believe Sasuke did Itachi in so quickly! Well, if he is really dead…(you never know). I can't wait until I know if Itachi really did or didn't kill the clan. I don't know why but I've always had a slight doubt - even if it's baseless…**

**And so! Review, patient fans- and again, sorry for the wait!**

**Twitch and Spaz**


	11. Chapter Eleven

We don't chase in circles

We don't chase in circles.

It's one straight line.

I run on it, you walk across it.

You got a head start, after all.

And when we meet…

It's the end of the line.

**Pause**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I felt that I was ready. I could feel it in my bones, feel it as my fists clenched and my chakra reserve expanded. Today was the day I would confront Itachi. Today was the day he would die.

The day where it all ended. The day where it would all begin.

We continued traveling, jumping tree to tree in a fast pace as I turned to Naruto blankly, a hint of irritation in my eyes as I saw his face narrowed in concentration, taking deep breaths so he wouldn't lose Itachi's trail.

He looked over at me and flashed a fox-like grin.

"It won't be long, Sasuke. I have his scent." Naruto said, his grin widening as we zipped through the trees.

"It better not be…"

I looked ahead and gazed into the distance, my black eyes growing distant before they snapped back over to Naruto with a ghost of a smirk.

"…I'm getting impatient."

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

I looked up at the Konoha gates, a light frown on my face as I pulled down my ANBU mask. I sighed when I thought about what I was about to do. But to be honest, I was more than prepared to greet Sasuke with exactly what I thought he had coming to him – and it was far from being tied up to a tree.

I shook my head, the image of Sakura passing through my mind again.

_I'm pregnant, Kakashi…_

How can she be pregnant? I shook his head and narrowed his eyes up at the gates in front of him. If only he had done things differently. If only he had kept a closer watch on Sakura. If only he had found them sooner…

If only he'd been a better sensei, then maybe they wouldn't have left in the first place.

Then again, now wasn't the time to dwell of if only's and what could have been's. Time was of the essence, in both circumstances. Time before Sasuke confronted Itachi with Naruto in tow…time before Sakura could no longer conceal her pregnancy…

Focusing myself, I pulled down my ANBU mask and ran over the conversation Tsunade had had with me before she sent me off on this mission.

_I know I can't stop you from going after them, Kakashi. And really – your partly right about wasting no time. I just hope you're alright by yourself but if you insist…just remember, we have unconfirmed rumors about Sasuke killing Orochimaru. _A pause. _Just make sure you're careful. I know they are your students, but…they are also missing-nins. _

I had been about to go when – "Kakashi!"

I halted, turning around immediately to see Sakura there. She was standing right next to the bench and my eyes almost instantly caught what was indeed a pack on her shoulders. She was dressed in her usual red ninja attire and boldly walked right up to me with a determined look etched in those vivid green eyes.

My own narrowed immediately on the girl.

She stopped in front of me and offered a smile, "You look good in ANBU, Kakashi."

I yanked back up my mask and stared down at her with a calm expression on my face. "Sakura, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be going on any missions. Or did you forget your condition?" I glanced down at her flat stomach and back up at her eyes again.

"I didn't forget – the use of constant genjutsu is a big reminder." Sakura replied, huffing a little bit as she took another step towards me. "I know your going to find Sasuke-kun and Naruto."

Tsunade must have told her, I wagered.

"Sakura…" I began, stress already underlining the tone of my voice, "don't act foolish. You know you cannot come on this mission with me."

"Kakashi…" she too began, "I need to. I need to tell Sasuke-kun – I have to know what he's thinking!"

I looked away from her, "I thought his promises pacified you."

Her eyes widened.

I snapped my gaze back to her, "Enough – go back home. Now." A direct order.

Sakura bowed her head for a moment, causing pink locks of hair to shield her face. I towered over her harshly. To think she wanted to come on this mission. There was no way it would happen. It was too dangerous and even though Sakura's a capable ninja in this…_ condition_…she's too much of a risk.

"No," a soft voice said, breaking into my thoughts.

"What?" I responded, reaching up and grabbing her shoulders.

She gazed back up at me, "If you don't take me with you I'll just go by myself."

I shook her lightly, "Sakura – don't even start with me. I have no time for this."

"Exactly, so let's leave." Sakura reached up and held my forearms, "No time to waste, right?"

"Sakura, you're pregnant." I snapped, moving forward so she was forced to take a step back. I looked around the empty street and then back down at her. "I understand your reasons for wanting to come – but think of…the child. It's too dangerous, and even if you weren't with child I still wouldn't let you come."

"Why?" she demanded, squeezing my arms once more.

"Sasuke manipulates you. I won't have that happening again." I muttered, staring her down intently as hurt flashed across her green eyes.

"Stop it…" she said lowly, almost in a whisper. "Stop blaming him for something that…that we both…" She took a step forward herself now, bumping into my chest as she gripped my black mesh shirt. "You don't understand – he's going to come back! He gave his word – and that…that's a lot for Sasuke-kun! He's not like that, not at all! He…he wouldn't do that to me!" She stressed, gazing up at him hopefully. I wondered who exactly she was trying to convince or reassure.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that. And when we find him, I'll tell him. Then you'll see. Then you'll know that…" She looked away distantly, "…that it'll all be okay."

I put a hand on her back, "Sakura."

Her eyes immediately met mine again, "That's why I have to go. I know I'm pregnant, but I'm not that far along yet and I'll be extremely careful. I'm a medic. I know what I can and can't do. I won't fight, I won't even strain myself – believe me, I wouldn't do anything to cause the baby harm. I just…need to go."

I was still staring down at her levelly.

"Please, Kakashi…" Sakura pleaded, "You know I'll just go by myself when you leave. Even if you do knock me out or make Tsunade watch me. It won't work. Think about it, if I'm with you, what can possibly happen to me?"

I continued gazing down at her dryly. She reached up and grabbed my right hand that was still gripping her shoulder, holding it in-between her hands. She lifted it slowly to her face, right against her cheek. I felt her pink stands of hair brush against my bare fingers. I frowned severely as she placed my palm over her soft skin as my hand instinctively cupped her cheek. She leaned down into it, "Kakashi…"

I sighed, my stiff shoulders sagging down.

She beamed.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

We were traveling at a light-speed pace, running down the forest as the branches whipped around us. I couldn't stop grinning, knowing what was coming. You could feel it in the air, the buzzing feeling that you sense before a mind blowing battle's about to happen. Sasuke was impatient? Hell, I wasn't even the main event and I was excited. Hm, maybe Kisame will be a bit entertaining, though…hopefully.

Honestly, all this running is making me anticipate something big. Not to mention I have to make sure Sasuke stays in line, with the curse seal and all. Odds are, he'll have to use it. Well, we'll see anyhow. And after Sasuke does away with Itachi – the Akatsuki leader will have to count down his days.

'Cause they won't be long.

And then…

I smirked – keep the lanterns lit Hinata-chan…Sakura-chan…

Because after this, we're coming home and then everything will be like we always planned. I looked over to Sasuke and began grinning madly once again. I could see the grim determination in his black eyes behind the blankness. Everything was going to plan. We'll get off free, no questions asked thanks to the amnesty scroll. Then I'll become Hokage as people cheer my bravery for going behind enemy lines…and Sasuke can go be sword-happy in ANBU…and we'll be married to the girls…raise Kenji and Satoshi right this time around…

It'll be perfect.

I was about to say all this to Sasuke when suddenly a kunai whizzed right through the air, nicking me right smack on the nose as blood splattered from the shallow wound – "DAMMIT!" I cursed, feeling Sasuke's hand grip the back of my jacket as we stilled on the thick branch we had just landed on.

"Kisame." Sasuke deadpanned, looking upwards emotionlessly.

I swiped the blood from my nose and glared up at the shark-man who had a pleased expression on his ugly face. His Akatsuki robe billowed in the wind as he gave us a half-wave. "Nice to see you again, Uchiha-chan…Kyubbi brat. I can see your skills aren't that sharp."

I scoffed, "I was deep in thought!"

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked, his intense dark eyes boring into Kisame like he'd fry him any second. Heh, probably would.

Kisame cocked his head to the side, "Simmer down, Uchiha. He's right up ahead. However…you'll be going solo. The Kyubbi here is going to be permanently detained until we extract what we need. And hey, Itachi's not here this time around brat. Say farewell to your legs."

I scowled, "I just hope the fight keeps me entertained enough so it can at least ease some of my boredom before I pop the popcorn and watch Sasuke take down the psycho."

Kisame narrowed his eyes down at me, "Watch your tongue, boy. Or I'll chop that off as well."

"Try," I dared, jarred when suddenly Sasuke jumped off the branch the reappeared on another one a few feet away.

"Sasuke…" I started, staring at his back before he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Take care of him quickly, Naruto." Sasuke said, turning and facing the woods in front of him once more. "And remember – don't interfere."

"I gotcha, I gotcha." I waved, grinning at him once more – "But don't die. Alright? That'd be a pain and Sakura-chan would kick my ass."

"Hn," Sasuke sounded, and with that he was gone in a wisp of black smoke.

A laugh broke out from Kisame as I turned and stared at him with skeptical interest. "You should have begged him to help you fight me…now I'll just have to knock you out as you try to run away with all nine tails between your legs."

"Shut up and fight, shark man." I yelled, wiping my nose once more as blood smeared on my forehead, the tiny wound immediately sealing back up and fading as I stared up at him. "Try not to make me bored, okay?"

Kisame frowned as he gazed down at me, "Just pay attention this time, boy." He raised his giant sword over his head. "And make sure I don't kill you. We kinda need you to be alive for a while."

I chuckled as I fell into an offensive position, chakra gathering at my feet as I kicked off the branch like a shot and went for Kisame.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_What will he think?_

I swallowed down my nervousness, moving fluidly with Kakashi as we jumped across the trees, making our way out of Fire country with the sun beating down on our backs. I looked down at his hand firmly clamped on my elbow, trailing my eyes up to his masked face. Aloof as usual, but I could detect a bit of anger underneath that bored expression. It was slight but I couldn't help noting it, even if there weren't any outward signs. Maybe I was just getting use to the copy-nin.

Though I couldn't help but acknowledge it was probably me that made him so angry. Or Sasuke-kun. Or Naruto. His whole team, no doubt. I frowned up at him, biting my bottom lip as he tightened his grip on my arm.

_I'll take full responsibility._

What did Kakashi even mean by that? He wasn't saying anything now, and he didn't even mention any more to me the last few days besides "be careful" and "are you okay?" and "how do you feel?" It was making me anxious. I knew Kakashi would help me, but…there was an almost strange…

I sighed and shook my head. Either way, all I could focus on right now was Sasuke.

A howl sounded from the distance in front of us. Pakkun.

I looked up at Kakashi who nodded down at me, "We need to go faster. Is that alright?"

"Hai," I answered, upping my speed as we made our way across the border.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

To be honest, I knew that my revenge would not satisfy me.

However, I also knew that if I didn't finish this goal, if my brother didn't die by my hands, I would never be at peace. It was a path I had no qualms walking down, for I knew that it could be my only choice. My only option.

I stared coolly at the base-like tower that stood tall in front of me. It was covered in broken windows and faded paint from lack of being taken care of. Sharingan activated, my eyes traveled up the long tower's six or seven stories and leveled on the roof where I caught a flash of black.

Itachi.

Within a second, Itachi stood there, looking down at me with an emotionless expression on his face. His mangekyou eyes were glaring down at me intently; it was all the challenge in itself. I took a step forward, keeping myself calm and steady.

I wouldn't rush in this time.

"Sasuke…" Itachi called out from above, one foot perched on the edge of the roof. "I knew this day would come eventually."

"Were you counting down your last few days?" I asked dryly, slowly moving my right hand so it was gripping the hilt of my katana.

"Not really," Itachi answered lightly, "I hope you don't disappoint me today, Sasuke. I have high expectations for you. Especially after your little stint in Oto with the Nine Tails container."

I scoffed, "I could care less if I meet your fucking expectations. By the time this day is out, Itachi, your head will be on a pike on that rooftop. Let it be a warning to all your other Akatsuki buddies."

"Declaring war on Akatsuki?" Itachi questioned in slight surprise. "Not a very smart move, considering the obvious difference in numbers."

I gazed at him evenly, taking another step forward and readying myself. I was done talking. It was time…it was finally time…time to prove what I've been doing these last three years…time to prove that I was stronger…time to prove to my clan that I could avenge them…time to prove to Itachi that he was wrong…time to prove to myself that I had made the right choices…

This time around…I had made all the right choices.

My katana slid a few inches from the scabbard.

This time around…there would be nothing to regret.

And I would execute them all.

Starting with him.

I kicked off the ground in a cloud of black smoke, disappearing till I was right behind Itachi on the high rooftop, sword poised at his neck. I pressed the blade hard into the skin of his neck.

"Fighting the rest of the Akatsuki…" Itachi said lowly, carelessly even. "It sounds more like Naruto's vendetta than yours, Sasuke. Would you really go that far for a friend?"

"It's none of your business. Besides, it's not like you'll be alive to care." I replied, narrowing my red eyes on the back of his head. The wind pulled on our clothes, tugging on our hair as a brief moment passed.

"I suppose it's true that Naruto did do something similar for you, Sasuke. One doesn't go to Oto without purpose. I do wonder what happened between you two that made you so…close." Itachi ventured.

"I'm done talking." With a quick swipe, the bushin of Itachi exploded into black smoke and I dodged the sudden uppercut that swung from behind me, moving into a roll as I straightened, facing a cloak-less Itachi now as we moved around each other, predatory almost.

"What a shame," Itachi continued, "and we were just catching up."

"I've already caught up, Nii-san." I mocked, stressing the once familiar title, "And far surpassed you as well."

"That's a heavy claim, Sasuke."

"Let me prove it, then." I snapped back, charging with my katana as Itachi ducked, evading my sword's sharp strikes as he whipped out a long kunai, the contact of the steel making sparks as we circled each other and attacked at fast speed.

Suddenly, we broke and jumped apart on opposite edges of the roof, watching him and matching him pace for pace as we both preformed the right rapid hand seals, using Katon at the same time as the red crackling fire burst into a large fireball and exploded under the equal use of power into the sky, smoke plowing into the air.

I raised my sword, my keen eyes sighting him in the black cloud of smoke as I went for him again.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Pakkun was right in front of them now, his short legs working furiously to keep up with their long strides.

"Kakashi, I have their scent now. The reports were right, they are both definitely in this area." Pakkun said, his eyes trained on the forest in front of him.

"I see," Kakashi muttered, "so at least ANBU know what a bingo book is."

I winced at Kakashi's words, hating the fact that both my teammates were missing-nin in the bingo book.

"So we're nearly caught up to them? Really?" I asked hopefully, glancing down at Pakkun then back at Kakashi again.

"It'll be a few more hours till we're even near them, I'm afraid." Pakkun replied, a tinge of aggravation in his tone at the situation. "And this is hoping that they don't move much from now till then. But don't worry, Sakura, I have no intention of letting Sasuke or Naruto get away this time. Kakashi's been tracking them too long for that."

"That's right," Kakashi said, "my reputation at being a good tracker is at stake, Pakkun."

"You mean my nose's reputation," muttered Pakkun with a huff.

"I believe in your nose, Pakkun!" I cheered, "Do your best!"

"Of course," Pakkun said with a nod, staring at me for a moment before he turned to Kakashi. "I'm going to bite Sasuke when I see him…very, very hard."

"Hm," was all Kakashi sounded.

"Nani?" I asked with a frown, blinking when Kakashi shifted his hold on my arm so that it was around his neck instead. "What are you doing, sempai?"

"I can't have you tiring out," was all he said. "Just don't argue. You're pregnant, after all."

I let out a squeak, looking down at Pakkun whose ears twitched.

"Kakashi!" I whispered harshly, about to ask why when he cut me off.

"Pakkun can smell that your pregnant, Sakura. Believe me, it wasn't a secret." Kakashi said, giving me a shrug as we continued running. "Na, Pakkun."

"…where should I bite him, anyway?" murmured Pakkun distantly as he worked his nose, his tiny paws padding against the branches of the trees quickly. "I know he's Kakashi's prodigy and all but still….humph, and to think I was expecting that he would be my next master. Humph! What's so great about snakes, anyway? Dogs are much more efficient. And cooler."

"That's enough, Pakkun." Kakashi said, giving the nin-dog a pointed look.

Pakkun snorted and nodded firmly, "Hai."

I stared down at Pakkun with a slight frown, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto have a good excuse, Pakkun. I know they do."

Pakkun gave me a quick glance over to me, "Let's hope so, Sakura."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I went for my brother, dodging an onslaught of black fire as my katana swiped, missing Itachi's jugular by inches.

It was the defining day, I thought, the day in which I would achieve or fail in my goal of revenge. The day I would avenge my fallen clan or die trying. But I had no intention of dying here, no, Death's hands would only take my older brother in the end, I'd make sure of it.

The battle between brothers.

The hellish fight continued as I backed up a few steps from Itachi and summoned five snakes. With snapping jaws and razor teeth, they charged for Itachi who threw five shuriken in return, managing to get three of them before the remaining two lunged for him, one clamping over his left arm as he smacked the other one away with his left arm guard, the snake's head cracking instantly on impact. Reaching up, he ripped the black snake off his arm with a forceful yank, the snake's fangs leaving its body to remain in Itachi's arm as it went flying. Blood splattered from the wound as Itachi scoffed lightly, facing me with dead red eyes.

The forest around the tower was burning. It was licking the sides of the tower itself, cracking, and the trees in the surrounding area tumbled down as greedy flames ate everything in their path. The snapping sounds and roaring sounds of a growing fire was our backdrop as we circled each other once more, breathing slightly more harder now. I sneered at him, smirking at the fact that Itachi already looked more worn then I and it was only an hour into the fight.

Eager for the end, I went for him again with my katana. This time he evaded it once more, reaching out quickly to grab the mid-section of my sword, the sharp edge cutting into his hand and drawing blood as I struggled, shifting to give him a kick in the ribs which he didn't even try to dodge, his grip instead tightening on the sword as he elbowed me in the stomach with his free arm, using sheer force as he pushed back on the sword then forward as he twisted it, breaking it free from my grasp as I lunged for it – he grabbed my arm with his other hand and – CRACK.

I stifled a grunt of pain as my arm was dislocated, jumping back with another kick to his torso so he released my arm. Itachi stared at me calmly as he gripped the hilt of my katana now, slowly unfolding his hand that was grasping the bare blade. His hand bled quite heavily as he stared at my sword, turning it over in his hand.

I stared at him blankly in response, popping my shoulder back immediately without the slightest sign of pain.

"Quite the gift from Orochimaru…" commented Itachi. The sun reflected off my katana as he continued turning it over, examining it.

"Hn," I narrowed my eyes on his, sharingan flashing.

Itachi gave me a bit of a smirk before he tossed the sword behind him and off the edge of the building, "You won't be needing that now, Sasuke."

"I didn't need it to begin with," I replied, readying myself again as Itachi chuckled.

Itachi's mangekyou eyes began to spin, watching me evenly as I rolled my own. "Genjutsu won't work on me." I responded, my own sharingan spinning at fast pace now, "Even if I don't have the mangekyou, you shouldn't even bother to try and waste my time with that."

"Who said I was going to use an illusion on you, Sasuke?" asked Itachi. "I know quite well genjutsu won't have any affect. Of course, if you had taken my advice and killed Naruto, you wouldn't have needed to prepare yourself so for the mangekyou. You would have had these eyes for your own…and faced me with perhaps, a chance of winning."

"I don't need them to beat you," I snapped back, "I can defeat you on my own terms, without having to kill that stupid dobe. Besides, I'd rather try on my own and fail then take your advice and win." I smirked then, "Not that I'm not going to win, anyway."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Itachi remarked, vanishing into a wisp of black smoke before I spun around and blocked an oncoming punch, swinging my own right hook as it slammed against his upper left arm at point blank, my knee connecting with his abdomen as his own foot in a roundhouse kick got me square in the temple. Quickly blinking away black dots, I blocked another punch before catching his right fist, him catching my right fist in an attempted hit as well as we stared each other down.

Red met red and clashed.

"SASUKE!!"

I gritted my teeth, scowling faintly as I heard Naruto call out my name rather loudly. Itachi gazed at me vapidly, neither one of us daring to look away from the other to stare at the blatant distraction that had arrived. I applied more pressure, attempting to take a step forward in our standstill as Itachi met me force for force. His eyes narrowed, "Feel more confident now that your friend showed up?"

"SASUKE!!" Naruto hollered. "SA – SU – KE!!"

"Feel less confident now that Kisame is no doubt dead?" I countered, trying to shove him away again.

"SASUKE! YO, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled again in his vain attempt to get my attention. "SASUKE-TEME!!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" I shouted back, losing whatever patience I had and breaking away from Itachi, going for him yet again as we exchanged blows in a blur of taijutsu. He managed to catch my right foot and twisted it, yanking me forward with it and punching me hard in the stomach.

The force of it made me fly backwards, off the ledge of the building. I fell down the seven stories and – with a deafening crash – slammed hard into the ground below, making a crater two feet deep. I sat up immediately from the rubble, glaring up at the lingering figure of Itachi up above (yet again) and looking down at me from the rooftop impassively.

I stood and was about to move charge him again when –

"Sasuke!" a hand gripped my shoulder and Naruto appeared at my side, panicked and wide-eyed. I ripped my gaze away from Itachi and cut them across over to Naruto. Lifting a hand, I grasped Naruto's wrist and threw his arm away from me forcefully.

He stumbled back, "Hey! Wait a minute, will ya!"

"Shut up, Naruto." I snapped, anger blatant in my tone. "I told you not to interfere." I stated darkly, looking up once more and making sure that Itachi was indeed still standing atop the rooftop – he was. Not for long, though.

I was about to leave again when Naruto stepped in front of me – "Believe me! You wanna hear this, Sasuke! You won't believe - ,"

"-I don't care if you killed Kisame or how you did it." I interrupted, pushing him aside.

"What do you mean by that?! I did off Kisame and it was really epic! It took me an hour, teme – how could you not be grateful for that?!" Naruto then stopped himself, cursing lightly. "But that's not what this is about – jeez, I'm not trying to butt in your fight or anything but – we have some people coming!"

"What?" I hissed, glaring at him in warning as Itachi in a burst of smoke appeared a few feet away from us. He stilled then, tilting his head to the side as if in question.

"Sasuke. Taking a break?"

My temper flared into a burning black mood, "Shut the fuck up."

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are coming!" Naruto whispered beside me frantically. "I can smell it – they'll be here soon!"

I stiffened, my eyes widening as I snapped my eyes back onto Naruto, startled. "Sakura?"

"Yes – Sakura – I've been trying to warn you, teme!" Naruto urged, cursing colorfully once more. "Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen? Should I do something? But – I need to be here, right?"

"…Sakura?" Itachi spoke, her name rolling off his tongue like he'd said it a million times before. "Hm, how interesting. So we're expecting some company, then."

"Go to hell!" Naruto said, waving a fist at Itachi. "Sasuke – send him there!" The Kyuubi container declared justly.

I pushed him away, making him back up several feet. "Stupid dobe, just shut up and keep her away from here."

"Concerned for her safety? How unexpected," commented Itachi, with an almost astonished air.

I stared at him dully, shaking my head as I gave another quick glance to a muted Naruto who took the hint – "I'll be right back!" - and quickly disappeared into a poof of his customary orange smoke.

Itachi chuckled lightly, "Really, Sasuke…isn't she the same teammate you left behind in Konoha?"

"I'm done talking," I hissed, feeling something burn white hot on the back of my neck as I took a step towards him. "I'm ending this…"

Itachi smirked, "You know, you were wrong about that genjutsu idea."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Nani?"

Without a word, Itachi leapt from the ground and went for me like a lightening bolt; I couldn't evade it as we ended up rolling on the ground, pummeling each other until I finally got him once, twice on the jaw. Uchiha blood stained the floor from the both of us as Itachi's elbow banged into my left temple, sending me into a stunned daze for a second that allowed him to slam me down face-down onto the ground, him restraining me by twisting one of my arms in back of me. I was about to swing at him with my other arm when –

I grunted in pain when a kunai sliced right into my forearm, pinning my arm into the ground. Itachi let go of the kunai embedded into my arm as I looked up at him with disdain, cursing darkly. "Shit…" I couldn't feel my fingers.

I felt Itachi tighten his grip on my arm and heard him chuckling again, "You know, Sasuke…our journey to find the truth often leads us on a lonely path of lies and falsehoods. Look at you now, you chose to leave Konoha and yet you brought a friend with you. You leave this slight of a girl back there and then look so off guard when you hear she's about to arrive here…"

"I didn't look like anything – she's not important." I stressed, struggling under his steel hold.

"Now you say she's not important…your quite a contradiction, Sasuke. Then again, that is the very essence of Uchiha, isn't it? One big contradiction." Itachi stated levelly, increasing his pressure on my arm.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, hurriedly trying to find some weak spot in Itachi's grip – there wasn't.

"Indeed," said Itachi, suddenly turning me around so I was facing him, the kunai that was embedded in my arm ripping down my forearm painfully. I kicked out at him to which he merely raised a brow, lifting the arm he had been holding and with a quick snap, he broke my wrist.

"…Dammit…" I swore, pulling my wounded arm away from him as he kneeled imposingly above me. I was flat on the ground, seething as I tried to get up – he leaned forward and with only two fingers – my eyes widened – he poked my forehead and forced me back flat onto the ground. I inwardly cursed myself, preparing to move again when he punched me hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me as Itachi sat down beside me and gripped the black spikes of my hair.

He forced me to meet his gaze of red spinning mangekyou eyes.

"You were wrong before, Sasuke…" Itachi stated emotionlessly, "…allow me to prove it to you."

Still gripping my hair, he shifted and pressed two fingers into my forehead once more, making me tense when suddenly mind-blowing pain overcome that very spot within the blink of an eye. I screamed, trying to move my sudden weighted down limbs as my eyes snapped close in response to the throbbing sensation that was drilling into my brain, making cracks all along the surface and seeping through down to the very core of my mind.

I forced my now black eyes open, panting to see a blurred Itachi hovering above me still, "Stop… I'll…kill you…" I whispered fervently, rasping as my hands shook with the strain of trying to move them and do something, anything.

The only thing I could make out clearly from my brother was those red eyes that seemed to bore into my own like a death sentence, "Let's see how you contend with this brother, when you are faced with my container. I want to see if you can break free from it."

Before I could say anything, my vision split in two and blackness bled from the cracked line, spilling like ink over my eyes until there was nothing more…

…I inhaled sharply, looking around wildly to see nothing but black around me, stretching on forever. I turned around in a rush, trying to calm my frayed nerves when I suddenly felt something hard press into my neck behind me.

"Hello, little brother."

I turned around to see only a flash of Itachi and a flicker of steel before something swiped down swiftly to my right – unprepared, I took a step back and quickly felt something warm flood to my right side, tingling and numb.

I looked down and choked to see my arm on the floor and blood splattering from my shoulder where it had been cut off. I stared at Itachi again and recognized the sword in his hand as my own Kusanagi. I glared, holding the now stump of my right shoulder and huffing with the rushing pain that accompanied it.

"This…is a genjutsu. Do you think I can't tell?" I yelled, sneering at him now as Itachi stood there calmly, looking completely uninjured from before. No – I was winning…I was winning! This isn't real, I thought…this isn't real…fake…it's fake…

"Are you certain?" Itachi asked, a bit of amusement in his voice. "You look like a ghost, little brother. How appropriate for that will be your future state."

I shook with fury; my rage boiling over as my body trembled with exhaustion and combated weakness that I knew came from loss of blood. I looked down at my severed arm again and forced myself to look away – no, it wasn't real…

Suddenly, Itachi went for me as I staggered back, dodging only to have him quickly appear behind me within the next second, my sword poised at my neck. I quickly moved to elbow him when he retaliated, kicking my knees out from behind and forcing me to kneel as he pressed the blade against my throat, drawing blood as he knelt in back of me and, with his other hand, gripped my spiky hair once more.

"Look below you, Sasuke…" he hissed into my ear, making me stiffen as my eyes automatically glanced down at the ground in front of me…only to see the black ground morph into waves, the blackness moving until I was sure it was a liquid substance, like a puddle.

"This is no genjutsu," said Itachi with malice coating his every word, "this world is one of my own creations – made especially for you, Sasuke. Everything that happens here affects you in reality, simply because this is reality."

I stared down at the waves of black water in front of me and wondered suddenly what he was going to do. Wait – I closed my eyes and struggled to find my chakra, God, my curse seal was pounding, my whole head was – no, I have to focus, I have to get out of here…

"Remember what I said before, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, right next to his ear. "That I let you live to come after me, to be the test for my container in which I can truly judge my container? Is this really all your going to do to avenge our family…?"

"Don't you dare speak of them," I rasped, trying to twitch the fingers of my lone bleeding arm to move. It was completely numb.

I felt Itachi's grip tighten on my hair, "If this is all you offer, Sasuke…then I have no more need of you."

He pushed my head forward and down, positioning me over the black waves of water that waited at my knees.

"Fuck you…" I said lowly, my eyes dulling slightly as my fingers trembled against the cold dark floor underneath me.

"Goodbye, Sasuke…"

And in one forceful push, he submerged my head into the waves of black water at my knees.

My eyes were wide open as I looked around the black water – only my head was dunked under. I held my breath on instinct, making sure this water didn't get into my lungs. But – this was an illusion…wasn't it? No, it had to be. But I could feel the ice-cold water freezing against my face, wetting my hair. I could still feel Itachi's hand gripping my hair, forcing me to remain underwater. I could feel myself thrashing as Itachi kept a hold on me still – my air was running out. But no, it wasn't real - !

It couldn't be real.

I ran out of breath, my panicked thoughts only aiding it further as I felt water go into my lungs, like liquid ice. The water was chilling cold. I coughed, choking as I struggled urgently once more, I could feel myself drowning as I thrashed violently – black dots were spreading over my vision at a rapid pace, I felt myself on the verge of losing consciousness – but this wasn't supposed to be real…!

Everything that happens here affects you in reality, simply because this is reality.

The black dots multiplied like a black sheet over my eyes as my panicked movements started to wane…no, I can't lose…I can't die here…

Sakura. I need to survive for Sakura.

I invested too much…I worked too hard with that stupid dobe to not make it…

…I have to kill Nii-san.

…what am I if I couldn't even do that…?

No one.

I can't be no one…I can't die…

My eyelids grew heavy as the ice cold water filled up my lungs, my head pounding until my eyes closed of their own accord.

-

-

-

I slowly opened my eyes, frowning as I gazed ahead of me.

An empty road, lit by a lonely street lamp. It was dark outside, probably around midnight if I was any judge.

I looked down at my lap to see the end of my black shirt over my white shorts. Hn, I haven't worn this in a while. The wood of the bench below me was evident by the way my hands, covered in white arm-warmers, curled into the edges of it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I felt something poke my cheek as I blinked, startled for a moment, looking to the side of me to see her just sitting there with a warm smile on her face. Her pink hair was being toyed with in the slight wind and her green eyes were positively beaming at me.

"Sakura…" I said, wide-eyed at her sudden appearance, yet at the same time not all that surprised to find her there at all. I glared at her almost immediately. "What are you doing here?" I demanded angrily. "You're not supposed to be here."

Annoying girl.

"I'm still waiting for you!" she said, poking him in the cheek again. "You really are making me wait a long time, you know…"

I stared at her, nodding as I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me so she was forced to sit on my lap. I buried my head into her neck, breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms as I sighed. "I'm tired…"

She smiled at me softly, kissing my forehead as I nuzzled into her more instinctively. "I know, Sasuke-kun."

I bowed my head into her all the more, pressing her tiny frame against me tighter as my fingers dug into her smooth skin. I kissed her neck, dragging my mouth down it to her shoulder where I pressed my forehead and let out a shaky breath, "Sorry…" I mumbled, swallowing and pressing my nose into her collarbone.

"Don't you miss me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her voice drifting in and out of my ears like a familiar melody.

I nodded against her, hugging her closer in a desperate manner.

"I miss you, Sasuke-kun…you need to come back." Sakura said softly, a pleading note in her voice. "Don't make me wait."

I never should have made her wait.

"Sasuke-kun…"

I'm a bastard. In the insult sense of the word, not just the literal.

She doesn't deserve to be kept waiting.

"Sometimes…I think I should have killed myself when I had the chance back then…" I whispered faintly, "…when I was in that guy's base…I should have…you deserve so much better…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

I closed my eyes against the red of her dress, one of my hands reaching up to bunch her locks of pink hair. "…If you knew all the stuff I did to you…you'd never want to look at me again…but I wouldn't let that happen…I wouldn't let you leave, you know…never…I'm too selfish…even if you wanted to…I'd make you stay…" I murmured into her, sagging into her petite body.

"Sasuke-kun…Don't keep me waiting."

I shook my head into her collarbone at that, squeezing her to me when suddenly I felt her cup my face and move me so I was facing her. She smiled at me then, "Wake up, Sasuke-kun."

…Nani? I stared at her in confusion, shaking my head again as I reached for her as well, only to see her start to fade, like a dream. Suddenly two black hands formed behind her from the darkness and pulled her away – I leapt from the bench after her, seeing her being held back, trapped between the two black arms that were wrapped around her –

"SAKURA!"

Red eyes snapped open behind her as a chilling laughter echoed around the empty street, haunting my ears as I looked around wide-eyed, snapping my eyes back to a crying Sakura and charging –

Blackness eclipsed as I went right through them, falling into darkness as the bench, the lit streetlamp, the entire street disappeared along with Sakura and those damned red eyes…

Where is she…?

I felt my neck burning once more, so familiar…just the way it had done only once before…

Where…is Sakura?

_"SASUKE-KUN!!"_

-

-

-

CRACK –

-was the sound Itachi's nose made as I broke the surface of the black water. I stood immediately, turning around to see Itachi on the ground, his nose crooked and bleeding profusely. I straightened out my elbow, cracking the bone with a shake as I looked around the black surroundings.

A miasma of purple and black swirled around me like a twister, my red sharingan stared dully into Itachi's startled face as my older brother quickly sat up, only to have me kick him hard in the face and sending him skidding a few feet back. I bended down and picked up my katana, staring at my arm for a moment as I watched the black curse seal marks spread down the length of it like a disease.

I gripped the hilt and walked over to my brother who was still prone on the ground. When I reached him a second later, he rose himself on his elbows. "Do you think you can break free from this world – from this container?" he challenged, his own red eyes glaring into mine.

"We'll see," I hissed back, raising my sword high above my head before bringing it back down to impale Itachi right into his forehead and through in a burst of blood till it embedded into the ground beneath.

The world instantly shattered around us, like glass breaking in front of our eyes.

…when I opened them again, I was staring up at Itachi once more on the ground near the tower.

He was seated beside me, his eyes wide for a moment as I charged a Chidori in my right hand that was still attached and slammed it into his side with all my might.

He went flying backwards, stunned as I stood with a growl, seething so badly I was shaking with the utter rage I felt. Itachi now had a hole in his right side as he choked, half sitting up and staring at me intently, coughing up blood that spilled down his front.

I charged another Chidori in an instant. I felt the victory in my grasp now, I could taste it…I struggled to move forward, pouring all the chakra I had left into this last Chidori. My sharingan were trained on my brother, lying half up in a pool of his own blood. The rise and fall of Itachi's chest worsened with every coughing fit that now racked his body.

"…You broke free…from my container…you broke free…"

I ignored my brother's words; I could tell he was dying. Eagerness swept into me like a second wind as I tried to push past the pain from my injuries. Now, only to finish him off…one more blow…

I made it over to him, standing above him now as I raised my Chidori. I stared him down for what I knew was the last time.

Itachi stared up at me emotionlessly, "Sasuke…"

The sound of the Chidori was drowned out by the sound of the roaring fire burning endlessly around us. I powered up my attack, knowing I would aim for his heart, like I had imagined so many times…

"…Make sure you remember, Sasuke…you should train those eyes of yours to catch all the things that pass you by…" Itachi rasped, staring up at me without fear.

I loathed him for not being afraid, for not having a reason to fear me when I was about to kill him.

"So you can discover your own truths…and your own lies that you tell yourself…" Itachi breathed, his eyes fading back to black as he gazed up at me intently.

"I don't need to hear preaching from you," I snapped in return, fisting my Chidori. "I'm not one to give a damn about last words. Especially yours."

Itachi chuckled, "No, and besides, I have nothing more to say to you, little brother."

"Why…" I whispered. "…did you really kill everyone just to test your own power?"

Itachi looked away from me and stared into the smoky sky, "…Hai. Everything I did until now was for this ending. I have no regrets…nor would I have done things any differently." He stared at me now, meeting my eyes once more. "You breaking past my container was what I wanted."

I bowed my head for a moment and then looked down at him again.

I stared down at him with a sneer, and without any more stalling; I released the Chidori from my arm and slammed my fist into Itachi's chest with a vengeance. Blood splattered into the air like rain, and all I heard from Itachi was a slight choking sound as I pulled back, staring at the new hole that was where his heart used to be.

I took a step back, knowing that now my older brother was indeed dead.

I killed him.

I finally killed him.

It…was over. It was all over.

"SASUKE!!"

I whipped my head behind me, startled to see Naruto standing there with Sakura and Kakashi at his heels – "I couldn't stop them - !"

Kakashi appeared in a poof of grey smoke and was immediately looking down at Itachi. He bended down and checked his pulse at his neck. "He's dead…" Kakashi said, staring at me quite calmly now, but I wasn't paying him a bit of attention.

Sakura was running over to me as I sluggishly took a step forward and within the next instant she had thrown her arms around me in a tight embrace, "Sasuke-kun!" she cried, shaking against me. "The curse-seal…it's all over your body…"

I looked down at my arms that were holding her to see the black marks skimming up and down over my skin like a seizure; the marks grew in speed as it spread over the full length of my face as the purple and black chakra from before continued swirling around me, growing in measure by the second.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, coming from behind me and grabbing my arm that had a broken wrist. I couldn't even feel it. "Quit it, now!"

Sakura cupped my face, staring at me earnestly as she pulled down the collar of my shirt and gasped – "Kakashi! The seal's growing red!"

Kakashi was next to Naruto then as he stared at the seal from behind me. I continued staring at Sakura, "I told you to stay…I told you to wait…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura breathed, panicked as she tugged on my hair, "Yamate…onegai…you'll kill yourself…you can't use any more chakra…please…"

I reached up and gripped her wrist tightly, "You… should have listened to me…"

She shook her head, "I…I have to tell you something, Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out at me again; about to reach for my arm when I shrugged him off of me and with one whack from my arm he went flying backwards with a yelp.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi snapped over Sakura's scream, lunging towards me now as I pushed Sakura to the side and rammed a kick into Kakashi who blocked it, with a laugh, I turned towards him and snapped my wrist back into place – rearing back and charging a black chidori that slammed into a stunned Kakashi who went pummeling into Naruto, who was only just getting up.

I laughed, delirious at how I felt. I looked down at myself, smirking at the raw power that beckoned to my every call.

I felt two thin arms wrap around my midsection and looked down at see Sakura staring at me tearfully, "Stop…"

I smiled down at her darkly, "I feel fine, Sakura. Just…fine…" I said, wrapping a curse marked arm under her bottom and picking her up from the ground against me. With my other hand I grabbed her chin and yanked her face towards mine, "Everything's perfect."

She shook her head, her pink hair framing her pale face. I pressed her tightly against me, "Don't worry, Sakura. I won't let you disappear from me this time…"

"Sasuke-kun…" she was gripping my shirt, whispering my name urgently as I leered down at her. "…your eyes…yellow…they're turning yellow…"

I leaned down and kissed her then, silencing her as I moved my mouth over hers roughly. I broke apart from her, watching her cry for a moment in sheer excitement as I moved towards her again…

BAM!!

I was forced to the side as I looked up to see Naruto standing over me with an angry expression on his face. "Dammit, teme – NO WAY, OKAY! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!"

I noticed Kakashi was now holding Sakura who was struggling against him, "No, Sasuke-kun!"

I was forced to look away as I caught a punch Naruto was about to hit me with. I stood, staring at him evenly as he glared at me intensely, "Sasuke…!"

With a scowl at his utter interfering, I took a step to pound him into a bloody mess when suddenly Kakashi slammed the side of his fist into my head, Naruto going for me in the next instant as Kakashi took advantage of my distraction and held me down in a familiar restraint position face down on the ground.

I steamed, glaring at them harshly and cursing them when Sakura knelt down in front of me, pulling back my shirt and exposing the curse seal – "Kakashi, we need to deactivate it!"

"Sakura – keep him distracted." Kakashi ordered, making me stiffen as I fought against both him and Naruto.

I felt Sakura touch the side of my face, her other on the back of my neck and rubbing soothing circles, "Sasuke-kun…you need to listen to me…"

"Naruto – I'm going to re-seal the curse-seal. Keep him still." Kakashi demanded to a startled looking Naruto.

"Can you even do that?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed. "Uh, listen -,"

"Just shut up and do what I say," Kakashi snapped, making Naruto quiet down as I saw Kakashi perform some hand seals.

Dread filled me as I struggled all the more, dislocating an arm in my frantic attempt to break free – "Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, "Stop it, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cupped my face again as my blood red eyes tinged with yellow snapped to hers, "I'm pregnant…isn't that wonderful? We're going to have a child…so you need to be okay, Sasuke-kun. You need to…calm down…I…"

I was staring at her, my eyes wide and lost. Stricken.

"…You're breaking my heart…" Sakura whispered lightly, pressing her forehead against mine, "we're going to have a child…"

"Get ready…" I heard Kakashi say distantly.

"…Satoshi…" I mumbled, watching her eyes widen in shock.

Suddenly, I felt a hand slam down on my curse seal on the back of my neck.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

**A/N: SO….hey. Yeah, we took a while to update but I hope the sheer length of this chapter makes up for it at least a little teensey tiny bit. Pwease? Yeah. I don't blame you – it has been ages. We have a good excuse guys for not updating, but hey – I wanna say that we have no intention of abandoning this story. Sorry for the wait and we'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Sorry again and the next chap will be up real soon. Seriously.**

**Manga Notes: Whoa, the manga is just amazing, ne? I knew it, Itachi. I knew it!! Poor Sasuke!! I love him…. (hugs)**

**Twitch and Spaz**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Pause

Chapter Twelve

**Sasuke's POV:**

"…Sasuke-kun…?"

_Ah… Sakura…_ It was only her voice that could make my name sound coveted. My mind felt lost in a thick, dull haze, but I welcomed the soft tone of her call. I knew I was dreaming and did not wish to open my eyes in realization that if I did the dream would end. Green eyes would not greet me when I woke up. They never did. They never have.

"Sasuke-kun… Please wake up…"

_Why would I want to wake up? _Still, at the plea I tried to pry my reluctant eyes open to find that it was as if they were glued shut. I frowned, inhaling deeply to smell something I had not smelled in months. A sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms hit my nose. The aroma made my mouth water then quickly dry. Too much a reminder of how –

"Sasuke-kun…"

Fingertips ghosted across my cheek.

I snapped my eyes open, green eyes meeting my gaze immediately. I stared, choking back my gasp of surprise as the last instances of when I was conscious ran through my head. The fight with Itachi – his death at my hands – Naruto – Kakashi – the curse seal's burning, spreading – the agonized screaming – and then her –

"_..Sakura…" _I rasped out.

She was just as I left her. Pale pink hair dancing across her shoulders, wide green eyes shining with unshed tears, and honest worry overcoming all the other visible emotions on her pretty face – It was Sakura. I glanced down and retracted my assessment, her stomach clearly swollen due to… our child growing inside of her.

Satoshi. That foul-mouthed, arrogant punk of a kid was now growing inside Sakura. Our child. Instant relief and awe filled every crevice of my being. I sighed, knowing at least even if I fail in every goal I have left at least I kept my promise to him. He exists. He exists because of Sakura and me…

Her dainty hands reached up and held the sides of my face. She leaned forward, pressing our foreheads together as I heard her swallow a sob. I couldn't rip my eyes away from her or close them. In the sparse of a few moments we didn't talk, didn't ask anything, intending just to grasp onto the feel of the other's presence.

She finally spoke.

"Sasuke-kun… how do you feel?" It was as low as a whisper.

The fight with Itachi replayed in vivid detail in my mind's eye. I realized I should have had more injuries and be in much more pain that I did feel; instinctively knowing that Sakura must have healed me. The dull pain I felt right now was no comparison to the freedom of chains I currently felt. Itachi was dead. Nii-san was dead.

_Nii-san…_

No. He doesn't deserve it. I won't think on _him_ when Sakura is sitting right in front of me. She was the one who deserved thoughts – answers – now. Not him. I owe her everything now, for fulfilling my promise to Satoshi. For even…

When I planned to touch her as well I found I couldn't. I paused, my cloudy eyes sweeping down to myself to see I was wrapped with restrictive wires and seals. I was leaning up in a sitting position against a tree with Sakura hovering right in front of me. Cursing myself for not being more aware (I must really be out of it), I surmised there was no one around us in the open, grassy clearing. I gritted my teeth, knowing Kakashi must have tied me up but.... _Where is Naruto..?_

"Sasuke-kun? Are you…"

"I'm fine." I answered, clearing my throat.

Sakura half nodded. "You were… almost completely taken over by the curse seal. Kakashi resealed you, and then you passed out. You fought Itachi…" She looked away, pink hair covering her eyes from view. "He's dead, you know."

I tried to move forward, succeeding in only brushing my cheek with hers. "I know."

I heard Sakura suck in a breath. "Sasuke-kun… I'm pregnant."

I pressed our cheeks closer, repeating what I had said before. "I know."

She moved back so we were eye to eye again. I saw the confusion evident in her face and wondered what she thought my reaction would be like. Angry? Upset? I wondered then what her reaction would be if she knew I _planned_ her pregnancy. Then I abruptly stopped wondering.

"I know… because of what I heard you tell me."

It was just before I passed out when she told me herself that she was, not that it wasn't obvious by the state of her expanding stomach, pregnant. Satoshi was definitely well on his way.

A tentative smile broke through her features. "Are you… happy?"

I nodded, keeping my expression to its usual blankness. "Of course I am, Sakura. It's what I always wanted with you."

Her wavering smile widened as she hugged me around my shoulders. My fingers itched to touch her once again but I couldn't. Scowling, I wondered once more where Kakashi and Naruto were. _Did Naruto lose a fight against Kakashi? He did just fight Kisame… Is Naruto tied up as well? _Even though I want to return to Konoha, I know I have to keep my end of the deal with Naruto. The Akatsuki leader is next.

We have to end it.

Even so, I wouldn't let the Akatsuki continue on in their existence anyway. I want the war to be completely dealt with before I return to Konoha and start over. Every single one of our future mistakes needs to be corrected before we can even stop and begin to relax. Before I can even be with Sakura…

"Sakura," I said. "Where is Naruto?"

She paused, moving back a bit. "He's… with Kakashi, in a similar position as you, Sasuke-kun. I wanted to talk to you alone before we started the trip back to Konoha. They're only a short distance away from us right now. We'll be leaving very soon, actually…"

"You and Kakashi are taking us back as prisoners?"

It sounded odd… ironic even, given future circumstances.

Sakura's expression grew firm. "Yes."

_No matter. Naruto and I have a plan for this situation, anyway. _Naruto and I always had a back-up plan for everything, after all. We needed to plan out every single detail of our lives and the actions we took because we can't afford any slip-ups, any mistakes. None.

I felt the cool, smooth hide of the snake that I had released before my fight with Itachi brush past my fingers, coiling around my wrist. It was unseen behind my back, asking the silent question if I wanted it to help untie me. I nudged it back, keeping my expression even as my snake began working silently on the wires, its teeth biting through. Just as precaution in the circumstance that I may be held captive after my fight – foreseeing my weakened state – Naruto and I had let out two summoning animals _just in case. _One toad and one snake.

It had been my idea, of course.

I leaned forward, making my lips meet with Sakura's. I didn't say a word, not wanting to disappoint her with things she wouldn't want to hear. I felt more than heard her sigh, slanting my mouth more so I could easily gain entry into hers. It felt so much the same it burned my skin with instigators of reactions that I should take.

Our night together had been just like everything else between Sakura and I – a gift and a curse. A gift because I knew nothing else pertaining to anything_ light _or _caring_ or _peaceful_ that I would ever experience could ever top that moment between us. Sakura's moments with me were a gift because even in the quieter times of our relationship, you had to unveil or un-wrap the surface – the gift – to truly understand the intent, the feeling. My loud silence, her quiet screams. It made sense if you looked beyond the surface of my ignoring her and her declarations of "Yamatte, Sasuke-kun," and "Please listen to me, Sasuke-kun." So much more than those simple words she gave and those simple wordless stares I returned.

A gift in the past that I could never return....

A curse... because every time a moment passed was another time thoughts of revenge and hatred and power fled my mind. Every time when she in the past would hold my hand – that hand would feel awkward and useless, unable to let go and instead tentatively hold back. Every time in the past she would smile brightly – a smile that in the Chunnin exams turned into a wide-eyed look of apprehension and fear. Fear for my twisted behavior, my violent actions. I realized something that day in the Chuunin exams that I know my future self acknowledged as well. I liked her face smiling just as much as I liked her face -----

_No. _I shouldn't think _his_ thoughts.

Sakura was a curse because she put the words _excitement _and _chaos _and _greed _into a whole new meaning whenever I looked at her. So, my stolen moment with her months ago was something to be held sacred _and_ lamented over. And every moment was… with her.

I pulled away from her lips and kissed her cheek, feeling her breath fan against my neck. I flexed my now freed hands and knew that Naruto would be arriving any moment, expecting us to now go hunt after the Akatsuki leader. It was his father, after all, and Naruto still had his own revenge to taste. I was still trying to swallow mine down.

I pulled away and pressed our foreheads together again. "Sakura," I said, knowing my tone sounded distant.

"Sasuke-kun… Don't worry. Tsunade-shishou will understand everything, I'll make her! You can tell her of your plans, I know you have reasons, and then," but she stopped and just stared into my eyes, her own widening with a trace of alarm.

I gripped her face with both hands, my fingertips pressing into the back of her neck. I continued to hold her close even though she tried to push back, her own hands reaching and squeezing my wrists in shock. I slowly shook my head.

I have a pact to keep.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." My voice lowered as she paled.

"Ma… Matte, Sasuke-kun –,"

I pressed into the unmistakable point that made her fall slack on my lap, passed out. I leaned her up against the tree, feeling the twisting feeling of regret but pushed it away harshly, knowing it wouldn't be longer until I could give Sakura the ending we both wanted. In a sudden poof Naruto appeared to my right.

"Ah, Sasuke-teme! That was mean, you know…" Naruto scolded, his whiskered face frowning at Sakura's unconscious form.

"You were watching." I commented, but not accused.

Naruto shrugged. "Heh, well I took care of Kakashi – took a _while _but I did. I had the element of surprise, after all. Besides, I knew they were coming, but knew you needed medical attention. I pretended they 'captured' us after you passed out" – he tossed me a concerned look – "and then waited until Sakura-chan was done healing you till I finished off Kakashi. It was easy since Sakura-chan wanted to be alone with you."

"I doubt it was that easy to defeat Kakashi." I replied, annoyed.

Naruto scratched his blond head. "Well, he didn't know that I summoned Gamabunta beforehand. Big surprise, huh? He was a big help."

"That was the toad you summoned?" I asked, surprised. Naruto hadn't summoned Gamabunta since they were in the future. The dobe said he wanted to wait until the time was right.

Naruto nodded seriously. "Yeah, I did. Thought it was the best time since now we're..." he trailed off at my nod in return.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, focusing on the bump of her stomach. "She's… so pregnant, already. I wonder what Hinata-chan looks like now." He faced me again. "But we need to finish this, Sasuke. As soon as possible. It's not fair to Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. It's just not."

Gamabunta appeared in a burst of smoke. At my sweep of his appearance, I assumed he didn't have quite an easy fight as Naruto made it out to be. At his hind legs there were indents of what looked like dog bites.

"Naruto – you said you would explain it to me now. Why were we fighting Kakashi? What is going on?" the Toad King demanded.

Naruto slowly turned to face him. "Gamabunta, I'm going to give you directions to an old Akatsuki base. I want you to take me and Sasuke there."

Gamabunta stiffened, and then shook his massive head. "Do you know that Jiraiya –,"

"Gamabunta – I need to do this for me."

The Toad King's expression went from anger to a heavy resignation.

_We're going to the same Akatsuki base we went to in the future. Hopefully, it's still in use. Hopefully… he's there._

In a matter of seconds, we left.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

I have never been so angry.

At first I was skeptical of Naruto's sudden submissive surrender when I resealed Sasuke and he passed out. He let me tie him up without complaint, only hurriedly asking Sakura if Sasuke would be all right. He didn't even stop his frantic ranting over Sasuke's condition to notice Sakura's obvious one.

She was five months pregnant – and Naruto didn't even blink?

I suspected Naruto knew more then he lead on, and accepted Sakura's proposal of being alone with Sasuke. I wanted to question, no interrogate Naruto. I could sense the boy I trained in the past was not the missing ninja I saw in front of me. The whiskered grin that answered me was not the one I was used too; it mocked the past Naruto.

Then imagine my surprise, just as I was about to throw my first question, the sudden arrival of Gamabunta, poised to attack. The apologetic grin that replied made me all the more furious. It had all been planned and Naruto, in his seemingly characteristic unpredictability, pulled a fast one. Another vast change in Naruto was that I realized he knew techniques thought to be long gone – buried by a certain dead Hokage.

Did Naruto think I, master of over a thousand jutsu, wouldn't notice?

Even though I had noticed, I certainly wasn't prepared _this time_. Next time would be a different story, entirely.

When I awoke Sakura was looming over me. By her expression alone I could tell Naruto and Sasuke were indeed gone – again.

By the time we both got back to Konoha, though, a certain person was waiting for us. Before we could even enter the main gates Jiraiya was standing there, as if he expected us. Thank God Sakura put up the genjutsu that masked her swollen stomach beforehand.

"Kakashi… do you want to know where Naruto and Sasuke are?"

I stared, startled for a second. His expression was grave.

"You know where they went." I answered back, surprised but more than willing to accept.

"I do. Let's just say a certain toad told me. I have been tracking Naruto for the last three years, you know."

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei, I will..." Sakura began almost breathlessly before I cut her off.

I pushed her behind me and moved away to stand next to Jiraiya. I would not bring a pregnant Sakura on a mission – not again at any rate. I thought she could convince them but it was obvious that Naruto and Sasuke were not up to compromise. At this point, neither was I.

"Sakura, stay here and get rest. You've been too strained as of late."

"But –,"

I shook my head. "Jiraiya, let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke had a lot to answer for.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, guess who..? Yeah, I know me and Spaz have been dead lately – and we won't offer excuses. I know the length of this chapter isn't the usual but think of it as a re-start to going back on track with fanfiction.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers (and the messages) who gave us a much needed kick in the ass. Thanks for sticking with us. I know we can be quite annoying.**

**Thanks again, guys.**

**Twitch and Spaz**


End file.
